


Damage(Chinese version)

by Denise_Tyree



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, lots and lots of fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 61,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise_Tyree/pseuds/Denise_Tyree
Summary: Peter Parker遇到了麻烦，而救了他的却是臭名昭著的死侍。现在好了，Peter觉得自己欠雇佣兵好大的人情……同时很诡异地，迷上了他。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Damage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260548) by [dontcareajot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcareajot/pseuds/dontcareajot). 



## Chapter 1

Peter醒了过来，头晕目眩，浑身酸痛。

 

周遭的一切都晃晃悠悠的，有那么一会，他完全不知道自己看见的是啥。然后他明白了，不——是 _他_ 在晃晃悠悠。他的脸蛋和肩膀正极不舒服地贴在该死的混凝土地面上，浑身无比僵硬，酸得好像他好久好久没动弹了。他想抬起手摸摸他自己的脸，确定一下面罩是不是还在脸上，但他没能成功。他的双手被结结实实地绑在了背后。到处都是血的味道。

 

他头晕眼花，挣扎着坐了起来。他觉得自己…… _被下药了_ ，而且完全不记得怎么来到这里的。

 

Peter环视四周，试图弄清方向。自己大概是在一个老旧的仓库里。天窗泄出些许阳光，照亮了……好吧，也没照亮啥。水泥地面落满了灰尘，旁边还有一些垃圾。没什么是他熟悉的。

 

靠近入口的另一头似乎有人在踱步，他们离得太远，Peter搞不清他们有多少人，也听不见他们在说什么，如果他们的确在说话的话。有几个带了枪，有些人放在枪套里，有些人攥在手上。这个发现按理说应该让Peter紧张起来，但他现在只想从脑中的一团乱麻里挣脱出来。他只想翻个身继续昏睡百年。

 

看来自己真的被下毒了。

 

他张开了嘴，并不知道要干什么。也许是冲那群全副武装的陌生人大喊大叫。不过这可不是个好主意，对吧？他马上意识到了这个问题，闭紧了嘴巴。但这些都无所谓了，因为这时突然有了一阵动静。

 

门那边“砰”地一声，另一边有人喊了起来，声音大的即使Peter离这么远都能听到，这可不容易。所有的人都转向了声源处，拔出枪来紧张兮兮地对着门。Peter看出他们并没指望对方是友军。

 

一秒后，一声枪响。又一声枪响，又一声，然后所有的人都开始开火，Peter只能听见一片刺耳的弹药声。子弹打在金属幕墙上的声音，打在皮肉上的声音，出膛的声音，空壳落地的声音。这些噪音让他脑瓜疼死了。他闭上了眼睛，想歇一小会儿——没准只有他觉得是一小会儿。等他睁开眼，所有的陌生人都尸横遍地。有个人站在尸体中间，手里拿着滴血的刀，那是死侍。

 

Peter知道自己现在不太清醒，不过他无论如何都不会认错这个疯狂的雇佣兵的。虽然他只跟他直接接触过那么几次，可对方那身独特的装扮想认错都很难。即便他还有所怀疑，看到对方蹦蹦跳跳地过来，喊着“Spidey!我的baby boy在这呢！”他知道这下肯定错不了了。Peter百分百确定这世上没有其他人管自己叫 _baby boy_ 了，即使闹着玩的也没有。

 

“你在——”Peter住了嘴，他的声音听起来跟磕了药似的，嘴里也干巴巴的。他清了清喉咙，又试了一次，“你在这里干什么，死侍？”好多了，不过还是很含糊。他的视野越来越狭窄，这可不是什么好兆头。

 

死侍马上来到了他身边。这位雇佣兵在他前面跪下，头歪向他这边。Peter看到死侍的衣服上有子弹洞。“啊，Spidey,他们对你做了什么？你的衣服全烂了！而且我很确定这是你的血。”

 

血？Peter低头看了看自己——哇，真的。他之前就闻到了血的味道，现在正从他身侧的伤口往下流。他想按住伤口，突然意识到自己还被绑着呢。好极了。

 

“别怕。”死侍说着，站起来摆了个夸张的pose，“死侍在此！”事实上，他也浑身是血，所以这个pose真的没啥效果。也许是刚刚杀那些人的时候血溅到了他身上，这点Peter暗自记下，一会一定要跟他算账，现在，他太累了。

 

“你今天安静得可怕。”死侍说着又跪了下来，切断了绑着他的绳子。Peter没看清他从哪掏出的小刀，也没看清他用完之后把它放哪了。Peter现在可以活动肩膀了，他整个身体又酸又痛，死侍把他搂了起来，公主抱着往门口走，他都只是咕噜着抗议了一下。

 

“抱歉啦，抱歉。”死侍小声念叨着，“只是——你看起来不像能走的样子，而且你现在很迷糊——不过我抱你之前应该先问问你是吧？妈的，现在问也晚了。等会儿，我应该把你送到哪？去复仇者大厦？不过他们会骂我的。你会不会有个盘丝洞啥的？哈？蜘蛛侠？”

 

Peter把脑袋靠在死侍的肩膀上，没有回答他。男人身上有火药的味道。他一直有火药的味道。而且他好温暖，他一直这么温暖吗？

 

死侍唠唠叨叨的时候Peter慢慢睡着了，他很确定自己睡过去前听到的最后一个词是 _玉米饼_ 。

 

-

 

Peter猛地醒了过来，谢天谢地，他现在完全清醒着，之后他意识到自己正笔挺地坐在沙发上，所有的记忆都被唤醒了。他不确定自己这样攥着扶手茫然地盯着地板盯多久了，久到可以细数他身上的所有新伤：脚踝的刺痛，大概是落地没落稳；背上腿上胳膊上好几个地方都疼，肯定是因为自己被揍了好久；脑袋和身侧的伤口也在火烧火燎地疼。

 

身侧的那处疼得最厉害，然而当Peter低头查看时，发现它已经被包扎好了，仅限于他衣服被喇出来的口子所允许的范围之内，其余部分并没有处理。他的面罩居然也好好地戴在头上。摸到面罩边的时候，Peter长舒了一口气。

 

“我的蜘蛛朋友！你醒啦！”死侍站在门口，一手抱着纸袋子，另一手攥着吃了一半的玉米饼。他仍然浑身都是血，不过现在已经干的差不多了。

 

Peter点了点头，“我晕过去多久？”

 

死侍蹦到了离他最近的一个扶手椅上，那是一把绿色的破烂，要么就是从垃圾堆里捡来的，要么该进垃圾堆，“也就二十，二十五分钟，吧。足够让我给你清理一下，然后买点玉米饼。我猜你也有自愈因子，哈？受这样的伤，其他人估计都得晕 _个把小时_ 了。”

 

“是有点，”Peter顾左右而言他，“所以这是你住的地方？”

 

对方戴着面罩不能确认，不过从他揉后脑勺的动作来看，死侍大概是有点羞赧，“呃，是的。欢迎来到死穴，之一吧。请随意点（Mi casa, su casa）。”

 

所谓的“死穴”真的是一片狼藉，不过Peter也没指望能多好。这里真的应该好好收拾一下，满地都是垃圾。杂志，游戏碟，书，毛衣针线，子弹，匕首，美工刀，玩具卡车，毛绒玩具，还有一堆乱七八糟的东西。墙上的画已经剥落了，上方的海报根本遮掩不住。地面就是混凝土，还有家具，如果死侍打算再这么叠罗汉的话，它们真的撑不住了。妈呀，也许他 _就是_ 打算这么堆。

 

但……这并不糟糕。很奇怪地，有点舒适。这里不像Peter的住处，无论他花多少时间布置，总是那么空虚冷清。这里看上去起码有人住，但这挺有意思的，因为Peter完全有理由相信死侍有至少一半的时间都不在纽约。

 

Peter清了清嗓子，“你有没有，呃……”他比划比划自己的脸，期待着死侍能理解他说的话，“当我睡着的时候，你有没有……？”

 

“我有没有什……？噢，你的面罩？嘿伙计，别这样。我永远不会那么做的！那绝对是越界了，你不觉得吗？”

 

Peter完全没有理由相信他，不过他还是松了一口气。死侍这人虽然脑瓜脱线，不过他不会那样背叛蜘蛛侠的，对吧？他可从未掩饰过对蜘蛛侠的钦羡之情。

 

“你感觉好点了吗？”发现Peter没有回话，死侍追问道，“你饿吗？我买了好多哦。”他挥了挥手里的纸袋。

 

“不饿。”Peter说了谎。对方毕竟是死侍，而Peter不信任他，毕竟他听了那么多死侍的故事。而如果你不信任一个人的话，你是不会接受对方的食物的，对吧？“我感觉……好点了。你是怎么找到我的？”

 

“我看到你被抓起来了。”死侍说道，Peter不禁注意到，他之前根本一口都没动他的玉米饼。“所以，你知道的，我就跟着坏蛋们，一直跟踪到了他们关押你的地方，那是个仓库吧？真他妈老套，对吧？”

 

Peter揉了揉额头，他的头现在还是很疼，不过慢慢好起来了。现在他的脸正在面罩下隐隐作痛，也许出过血现在干了。“发生了什么？我大多数都记得。我当时想阻止他们抢银行。好大的阵势，一群蒙面蠢蛋。然后我就迷糊了。”

 

“是的，我在几个街区之外听到了动静。我到的时候你正好被砸了一下脑袋，然后你就开始晃了，有个人拿针头扎了你，再然后，我看到你被塞进了一个黑漆漆的大卡车里，开出了城。他们竟然是想要勒索，太奇怪了吧？我认为抢银行只是个陷阱，把你引过来，不过我没让他们的头儿活太久，好确认——”

 

“勒索 _谁_ ？”Peter吓得打断了他。他的梅姨？如果是这样，他们肯定知道了他的真实身份。

 

“ _复仇者_ 们。”死侍挥舞着一只手，“太他娘的蠢了，对吧？这样只会把他们惹毛。但是那个头儿，他也不是啥聪明人。你看他一眼就知道了。怎么会有人穿着袜子穿凉鞋。”

 

“所以……他们联系上复仇者了吗？”

 

“没吧，我觉得他们有机会联系上之前我就把他们都干掉了。”

 

“为什么？你为什么要管这个事？”Peter很好奇，尽管他有些如释重负，他最不愿意让复仇者们觉得他搞定不了这种事。跟一群人打架打输了就已经很差劲了，他们甚至都不是 _超级反派_ ！只是一群拿着足够把他弄晕的毒药的持枪普通人。他最近状态不太好，又得上学，又得工作，还得当蜘蛛侠，他最近都顾不上好好睡上一觉了。

 

死侍歪了歪脑袋，尽他所能地又露出了那种满脑袋问号的小狗狗表情。Peter想象着他面罩后的脸，一定非常真诚。“他们伤害了你，Spidey。他们得为此付出代价。”

 

Peter摇了摇头，“我——这不是——你不该杀他们的。”

 

“他们是 _坏蛋_ ，而且他们 _伤到了你_ ，虽然是在你失去意识之后。他们肯定做了，因为我记得他们一开始抓到你的时候你可没伤这么重。我必须救你。我也 _确实_ 救了你。”

 

“有更好的办法的。总有更好的办法的。你不必——”

 

死侍坐的笔直笔直的，他开始非常用力地攥他的扶手了。

 

Peter叹了一口气，“你确实救了我。”他慢慢地说着，“我很感激。谢谢你，死侍。”

 

死侍立马就高兴了起来，“任何时候，蜘蛛侠！”

 

Peter挣扎着站了起来，他的腿不酸了之后站起来还是很容易的。他的脚踝在抗议，不过他经历过更糟的。没什么他忍受不了的。

 

“准备走了吗？”死侍看着Peter往窗边挪，撅起了嘴。他也站了起来，把玉米卷留在了椅子上。

 

“得回家了。”Peter说着把窗户推了上去，环视外面，想弄明白自己在什么地方。尽管死侍声称他只睡过去大概二十分钟，不知怎么的外面已经漆黑一片了。没多少人，谢天谢地，不会有人看到他离开这间房子。“今天周一，对吧？今天《黄金女郎》要重播咯。”

 

他在开玩笑（毕竟——谁都有那么一点喜欢《黄金女郎》吧？）但死侍在他后面呻吟了起来：“你喜欢《黄金女郎》？我觉得我恋爱了。嫁给我吧，蜘蛛侠！”

 

Peter翻了个白眼，他转过身发现死侍正盯着他的屁股，双手蠢蠢欲动。这让他得了另一个白眼，然而不幸的是他根本看不到。“永远没门，”他说道，“另外，我穿婚纱看上去丑爆了。”

 

“那就我来穿婚纱好了！我的大长腿超适合的！”死侍凹了个滑稽的造型，而Peter尽管浑身疼痛，还是笑了出来。不过马上停下了，因为他一笑就扯动了身侧的伤口，但死侍已经听到了。他很吃惊，“你的笑声简直世界第一可爱！你应该多笑笑，Spidey!”

 

Peter皱了皱眉，“我经常笑的。”他接着说，“只是你不在我身边听不到。”此言一出，Peter就意识到这听起来非常像某种邀请，而他非常想把话收回去。死侍停顿了一下，看上去好像在努力思考怎么回答。

 

感恩，他最后决定简短地回了句“随便吧，每个人都应该多笑笑，即使是蜘蛛主题的超级英雄”，缓解了尴尬。

 

“我……很同意。”Peter清了清喉咙，“呃，再次感谢，死侍。我欠你一次。”他伸出了胳膊，想跟死侍来个友善的握手，这么做似乎是对的。

 

死侍哼了一声，“你 _确实_ 欠我的，没错。”他握住了伸过来的手。Peter控制不住地留意到死侍的手正紧紧地攥着他的。还好他戴了厚一点的手套，不过还是……“这样吧，蜘蛛侠，”死侍开口了，他还是不松开Peter的手，“我明天有个……任务。真的需要你的帮忙。”

 

“哦不，等一下。”Peter想把手抻出来，一开始死侍好像不打算放过他，不过Peter一直抻，他只得放弃然后松手，“我不杀人，死侍。我不会掺和进任何的雇佣行当里。”

 

“不是的！”死侍摇了摇头，“没有雇佣行当，我保证！只是点小事！如果你来了觉得不适合你，你不干就行！不会让你难做的，我保证。童子军的荣誉为证。”

 

一方面，Peter并不太想再跟这个雇佣兵掺和在一起，另一方面，他真的欠这个男人一个人情，而他不想欠任何人，尤其是一个疯疯癫癫的反英雄雇佣兵。“不用杀人？不用偷东西？也不用干什么不黑不白的事？”

 

“绝不！”

 

Peter叹了口气，顺从了，“好吧，行吧。但是我得……”他差点就把“上学”说出口了，但马上重新组织了语言，“得办点事。所以我得明天晚上才能见你。”

 

“我没问题！在这儿见面？”

 

Peter又看了眼窗外，“好的，我猜我应该能找回来。”

 

“太好了！明天见Spidey!小心点啊，可别又被绑架了！我可不想再救你一回了！”

 

最后一句是冲着窗外喊出去的，Peter已经荡着蛛丝飞走了。他翻了个白眼——死侍老让他想翻白眼——不过同时，他在面罩下面笑了起来。

 

-

 

“嗷嗷嗷！”Peter一边脱衣服一边哀嚎。他每脱一寸衣服，就露出一块新的淤青。显然之前绑架他的人跟蜘蛛侠有什么不共戴天之仇。他们竟然对一个陷入昏迷的可怜人又踢又打！

 

Peter站在镜子前摘下了面罩，很害怕他将要面对的。关于血他猜对了，他的脸颊上有个小口子，血顺着嘴唇滑下，现在已经干了。除了这个，他脸上还有一些淤青，基本上都在眼睛周围。颧骨上的那个已经褪成黄色了，估计等天一亮就彻底好了。

 

他战战兢兢地拆了他身侧的绷带，不过伤口看起来没那么糟。看上去死侍不止给他糊了层纱布，还花了很长时间给伤口消毒。又一件值得感激的事。

 

Peter斜眼看着镜中的自己。复仇者们不会希望他跟死侍这样的人混在一起的。他不止一次听到过Tony抱怨那位雇佣兵。但是今天死侍救了他。即使是复仇者们也得同意Peter确实欠了他，不是吗？还人情也没什么不对的，只要不会伤人，而死侍向他保证过了。

 

不过，死侍明白“不伤人”这个词是什么意思吗？他是个疯子，这点所有跟他共事过的人，甚至只跟他同处一室五分钟的人都能看出来。但今天他看上去……很奇怪，不过头脑很清楚。然而兴许Peter正巧赶上了他状态好的一天？

 

Peter捏了捏自己的鼻梁。”Shit.”他咕哝着，觉得这个词相当不错地表达了自己的感受。

 

他突然觉得自己得冲个澡。自己身上不光臭烘烘的，还把死侍的味道带回了家。冲完澡他就学习。如果之后还有时间的话，睡上一觉。

 

他内心某种程度上非常渴望知道死侍明天到底为他安排了什么任务。


	2. Chapter 2

“任务就是这个？ _冰淇淋_ ？”

 

死侍把一个香草味的冰淇淋推到Peter面前，催促他接过去。“不不，只是热身。我买了香草味，因为我也不知道你喜欢啥口味，香草味挺安全的，不过 _拜托_ ，告诉我香草味不是你的最爱，太 _无趣_ 了。”他自己的冰淇淋大概有六种不同颜色，闻起来是水果味的。

 

他们这次会面没在死侍家里，死侍在房顶上等他。现在他们坐在这里，腿吊在屋檐上晃荡。Peter狐疑地接过了他自己的冰淇淋。如果下毒了怎么办？他是不是有点被害妄想症了？大概吧。不过如果死侍想杀他的话，他昨天就可以杀了。不过还是……

 

“我喜欢香草味，不过不是最爱。”他突然决定冒这个险（在这种情况下，舔一口冰淇淋）。他把面罩拉到了鼻子上面一点，继续说，“我最喜欢的其实是巧克力味。”

 

死侍嘲笑他，“跟香草差不多糟。”他说着，“去他妈的巧克力味。带巧克力的都太没劲了——”他不说话了。

 

Peter怔住了，马上警觉起来。他看过去，但死侍只是盯着他看，或者盯着他后面看，戴着面罩他其实看不出来。Peter回过头，发现身后什么都没有。“呃，”他开了口，不过显然死侍已经回过神来了，因为他打断了他。

 

“你多大了？”

 

Peter内心纠结了一下要不要说实话，然后觉得还是说吧。关于年龄可没啥好隐瞒的。“二十。”顺带翻了个大大的白眼，“所以别担心啦，你盯着我的屁股不会进局子的。”

 

“啥？”死侍问。Peter不得不努力回忆一下自己刚刚说了什么。

 

“我的意思是——我本来想说——”

 

“不，晚了！”死侍说着，伸出两根手指头戳向Peter的脸，“你说出来了，整个世界都听见了！只要我想我可以随时盯着你的屁股！”

 

“我可没那么说，”Peter抗议着，不过他在笑，所以估计也没啥震慑力，“而且这里只有你，我不认为整个 _世界_ 都能听——”

 

“别想收回！”

 

Peter轻笑着继续吃他的冰淇淋，暗自承认他说不过死侍。他估计谁跟死侍拌嘴都说不赢的。

 

顺着眼角，Peter看见死侍伸手够到面罩的边缘，然后犹豫着，掀起了一点。Peter尽量把全部注意力都集中到他自己的冰淇淋上，甚至还微微扭了一下身体好离远一点。对于雇佣兵，Peter知之甚少，不过他知道对方浑身伤疤，显然很严重，尽管没人清楚他的伤是从哪来的，或者究竟有多严重。不过大家都清楚一件事，那就是——死侍并不想让任何人看到他摘下面具的样子。

 

“还不错。”不一会儿死侍开口评价。Peter这才敢扭回头，死侍的冰淇淋已经吃完了，面罩归了位。在他身后，太阳正在落山，纽约正渐渐被灯火点亮。

 

“What the-你咋吃得这么快？”

 

死侍耸了耸肩，“熟能生巧。”

 

Peter又啃了一口他冰淇淋的小尖尖，“好吧，我们普通人吃那么快脑子就该冻住了。”

 

死侍的脚磕着墙面说着，“慢慢吃，baby boy，我们不急。”

 

接下来的几分钟在友好的沉默中度过了，Peter都不知道死侍竟然能沉默这么久。不过雇佣兵看起来陷入了沉思，目光停留在天际线，手指不均匀地在屋顶上打着节奏。

 

“一便士，告诉我你在想什么？”Peter轻声问道，几乎不想打搅他脑内的思绪。

 

“你把我当成哪个姑娘啦？”死侍调笑着回过了神，“它们可不止一便士。”

 

Peter意识到他在回避问题，就没再多说。从所有意义上讲，他和死侍都并不是……朋友。他没有权利去窥探。

 

“你的制服又完好如初啦。”死侍品评着，“你家里的蜘蛛衣橱里到底挂了几件呀？”

 

“那你又有几件呢？”Peter反问道。

 

“哎哟！”

 

Peter把嘴唇上的冰淇淋舔干净，而死侍看他的目光奇怪的热烈。Peter清了清喉咙，不明白到底有什么吸引了死侍。不就是——他的脸嘛，甚至不是整张脸，只是一小部分而已。而且死侍肯定不知道，面罩上半部分的脸有多么疲惫不堪，蓬头垢面。今天早晨，由于失眠，他的脸上除了渐渐消失的淤青之外还多了眼袋。“你现在打算告诉我任务是什么了吗？”Peter试图转移对方的注意力，“难道就是现在这样，在楼顶吹风吗？”

 

“不是！”死侍好像在笑，“这次任务是个惊喜！你不喜欢惊喜吗？就像圣诞节那样！”

 

“说好了，不是什么见不得人的事？”

 

“是的Spidey.上帝啊。你是不是不相信我。我永远不会欺骗你。不过可能会误导一下你，撒点无足轻重的小谎。但我真的不会骗你，你明白了吗？”

 

“真让人安心啊。”Peter面无表情地说道。

 

即使死侍get到了Peter的嘲讽，他也没表现出来。“是的，所以别担心啦。今天没人会受伤的。我保证。我知道你得保住你的好名声，还有其他有的没的。”

 

Peter决定不予置评，把最后一口蛋卷扔到了嘴里，重新戴回了面罩。他只希望自己在做正确的事。

 

-

 

死侍领他去的那栋房子简直就是个危房，而且很明显不是什么风水宝地。草地上有些被丢掉的玩具，不远处的街上还有孩子们在玩闹。Peter的蜘蛛感应很安静，他没有理由怀疑这是个陷阱。

 

“该死，看来我们错过聚会了。”死侍小声哀叹着。

 

太阳已经完全落山了，笼罩着他们的光亮唯有街上孤零零的街灯，和勉强穿透云层的月光。当他们走到门前草坪中间时，死侍拉住了他的手腕。他飞快地说着，没有松手，“大的是Emily，小的是Sarah.今天是Emily的生日。 _你_ 要做的就是保持微笑，当个好人。这就是任务。懂了吗？懂了。”

 

Peter眨了眨眼，“我——啥？你在说什——”

 

“噢，还有，”死侍接着说，拿出了一个小小的包好的礼品盒，“你需要这个。”

 

这个盒子对死侍的口袋来说还是大了点。“你刚刚把它藏哪了？”Peter问道，有点不敢相信。

 

玄关的灯亮了，保险门吱呀着开了，“是谁呀？”一个女人紧张地问道。

 

死侍松开了他的手腕，当Peter转过身时，毫不意外地发现死侍已经不见了。Peter也可以轻松地玩消失——那个女人还没看到他呢。不过如果这就是死侍想讨回人情的方式，那就来吧。

 

Peter清了清嗓子，向前一步走进光亮中。他拿出他最 _英雄的声音_ （他们都有的，即使Tony Stark这种人都有）。“是我，”他开口，“你友好的邻居蜘蛛侠。”

 

“噢我的上帝！”女人喊着，猛地拉开了门，眯着眼看着他。她金色的头发被拧成一个乱糟糟的卷垂在肩侧，眼圈乌黑。飞快地扫了他的制服一眼后，她看上去相当的惊讶——应该是惊喜，“真的是你吗？”

 

“如假包换。”他向她保证。

 

“噢——等下。我去把姑娘们喊过来。进来，进来吧，在这等一会。”她比划着，声音里的警惕全被激动替代了。”Emily,Sarah!”她消失了一小会，五分钟不到又回来了，这次领着两个小女孩。大一点的——Emily，Peter觉得是——顶多七八岁，而那个最小的看起来大概有五岁。她们穿着同样的蓝白相间格子裙，都梳着小辫子。Sarah的脸上有点泥土。

 

Sarah是头一个发现他的存在的人。她倒吸一口气，疯狂地向他扑了过来。“是你！！！”她尖叫着。

 

Peter没有把这变成一个拥抱，而是接过她转了一圈，让她咯咯笑了起来。“你好啊，Sarah.”她脚一沾地Peter就向她问好，他蹲了下来好让自己能看到她的眼睛，“还有Emily.”

 

Emily呆呆地看着，眼睛睁得大大的。她踮着脚尖慢慢地走了过去，仿佛不清楚自己是不是允许这样。Peter把礼物拿了出来，“我听说今天是你的生日。”

 

这回轮到她吸气了。她飞快地接过礼物，拆胶条的动作却慢的出奇。她琢磨了半天应该撕下来放哪，最后决定贴到她自己的裙子上。包装纸可没这种待遇了，她把它撕了个粉碎，好看见里面是啥。Peter默默祈祷着千万别是啥太奇怪，或危险的东西。也别是啥致死的东西。不过她们是小孩啊。即使是死侍也不会伤害小孩的吧？

 

他对死侍的信任有了回报。Emily拆了最后一层包装纸，拿出了一本小小的书。Peter瞥不见标题，不过Emily看上去激动坏了。她把书紧紧搂在怀里，满脸吃惊地问：“你是怎么知道的？”

 

“我可是蜘蛛侠。”看上去这是唯一一个合理的解释了。

 

Emily点了点头，似乎这样完全解释得通。她给了他一个拥抱，小细胳膊环住了他的肩膀，“谢谢你，蜘蛛侠。”

 

“你是我们最喜欢的英雄！”Emily一退开，Sarah就大声喊道，几根小指头攥住了他的拇指，拽着他向屋里走去，“你一定得吃点蛋糕！”

 

她俩的妈妈笑了出来，站在门边慈爱地看着他们仨，“Sarah,你得先问问人家 _想不想_ 吃蛋糕。”

 

Sarah点了点头。她抬头看她，大大的蓝眼睛十分认真，“你想吃蛋糕吗，蜘蛛侠？我们剩了一大堆。”

 

“噢，呃……”Peter环顾四周，想找到死侍的影子。但他还是无迹可寻，“我真的该——”

 

Emily依旧抱着那本书，好像永远都不打算撒手，“求你了？”

 

Peter立马就屈服了，“好吧，我觉得我还是有点空闲时间的。”

 

Sarah欢呼着，Emily一下子就兴奋了起来，而Peter觉得自己的决定真是太他妈正确了。

 

“关于蛛网，我有几个小问题……”Sarah一边拉着他进屋一边严肃地说着。

 

-

 

大概二十分钟过后，Peter离开了这里，死侍正在街上等着他。Peter给蛋糕撑得要死，还被问了各种各样的问题，包括他是怎么选制服颜色的，犯罪分子脑瓜里都在想些什么，他最喜欢的男团是啥……死侍一开始只是夜色中一个隐约的轮廓，直到Peter走近了他。他正在玩一把小刀。时不时地，刀刃会反光。

 

Peter走到他身边时，有那么一会，他俩只是站在那凝视着对方。Peter先开口打破了沉默，“我很确定Sarah是个总统的苗子。”

 

死侍轻哼着表示同意，“她真的是个小人精。”

 

“愿意告诉我这一切都是怎么回事吗？”

 

手腕一抖，死侍把那把刀变没了，“谢谢你，Spidey.”他无视了问题，“我就知道你跟孩子可合得来。你就是有那种气场，你懂吗？浑身都在散发着 _少儿适宜_ 和 _PG_ _级_ 。”

 

“认真点，”Peter步步紧逼，不想让他逃避问题，“那一家人是谁？她们是不是——等等。你是她们的 _爸爸_ ？”

 

死侍举高了胳膊使劲摇头，“不是，不不不。我在这个宇宙里没孩子。呃，据我所知没有。如果真有，我们也还没碰过面。”

 

“好吧……那她们是谁？”

 

死侍隔着面罩挠着他的下巴，“她们是……我以前认识她们的爸爸，”他慢慢说着，或许正纠结着接下来的话该不该说，“他跟我一起，加入了X计划。他……他死之前跟我说过很多她们的事。我知道自从他去世以来，她们经历得足够多了。我只是觉得让她们最喜欢的超级英雄去一趟会很好。”他耸了耸肩。

 

“那书呢？”

 

“呃，她小时候，他给她读过那本书。好像睡前故事之类的。不过他们搬家的时候把那本书弄丢了。”

 

“这样啊。”Peter还是有点糊涂。

 

“Yep,”死侍喷出P这个音，转身顺着马路走了。

 

Peter落在了后面不远处，研究起了死侍肩膀的线条，然后头一次发现自己真的很好奇雇佣兵的过去。他本来以为他已经知道了他需要知道的一切了——知道死侍参与了X计划，知道他有些心理问题（至少有点精神不正常）。不过现在，他在想这些是不是只是表面上的。它们并不能告诉他死侍究竟是个什么样的人，也不能告诉他死侍到底经历过什么。

 

“所以现在我们扯平啦。”死侍打破了沉默。

 

Peter小跑了几步跟上了他，“嘿，”他故意撞了一下死侍的肩膀，“你知道这种事我可以无偿做的，你只需要早点告诉我该做什么。”

 

死侍摇了摇头，“蜘蛛侠没时间拜访每一个想见他的小女孩。我知道你很忙，忙着拯救世界，阻止犯罪。”

 

“但，我还是会做的。”

 

“算了吧。并没多少英雄会帮‘嘴上的雇佣兵’的忙。”他在空中比划了个双引号，“不过也没关系的，说得通。”

 

“我会帮的。”Peter坚持道，“我无论如何都会帮的。也就是说……”他打住，咬住了下唇，然后又开了口，“也就是说我们还没有扯平。那不是帮助你，死侍，那是帮她们。”

 

“一样的——”

 

“不一样！我依旧欠你的。”

 

死侍看着他，“这么说来，我仍旧可以讨个蜘蛛债？”

 

“是的。不过还是，你懂的，不能杀人。不能有雇佣行当。如果你在一些 _不_ 糟糕的事上需要我帮忙的话……”

 

死侍踢飞了路上的一块小石子，突然陷入了沉思。他哼了一声，“那么，比如，你电动打的怎么样？我超级马里奥卡到64关——”

 

Peter大笑着拿胳膊肘怼了他一下，“我认真的！”

 

“我也很认真！”死侍坚持，怼了回去，“我觉得，嘿，你那么灵活，反应那么快，眼手一定很协调……”

 

“很遗憾，让放射性蜘蛛咬一口没让我成为电竞之光。其实我水平还可以啦，不过我姨总能在任天堂保龄球中完虐我。”

 

“我猜你现实生活中一定是个大书呆子。”死侍窃笑着说，“不是吗？穿着制服，你就是个超级文雅超级灵活的英雄，还有个翘屁股，但是脱下制服——好吧，我猜你肯定还是有个值得膜拜的屁股，除非制服底下是垫的—— _求你_ 告诉我它不是垫的——”

 

“不是！”Peter瞪着他，双手从死侍游移的目光中捂住了自己的屁股。他经常感谢他有个面罩，尤其在这种他需要隐藏脸红的时候。他已经好久没经历这么明目张胆地调情了。从Gwen之后，他的感情生活只剩一连串失败的初次约会，没别的了。

 

“嘿，你说过我可以随便看的。”死侍抗议着。

 

这话让Peter笑出了声，“我 _没_ 说过，”他提醒他，“我的意思是我不是个未成年——”

 

“感谢上帝！”死侍插嘴，然后一口气说着，“否则我 _真的_ 会觉得我做的那些梦很糟糕了。啊哦，我是不是说出来了？无视它。梦？什么梦？没人做过任何梦。”

 

“我……我不知道该感到冒犯还是受宠若惊。”Peter陷入了沉思。

 

“都有？”

 

“都有。”Peter承认。他俩走到了一个交叉口，头一次，Peter意识到他并不知道他们要往哪走。他觉得死侍可能也不知道。

 

他也意识到自己甚至并不急着走，这可不妙。

 

“嘿，”死侍拿脚尖磨着马路，“你想吃点什么吗？不远处有个超棒的地方，我他妈吃过的最好吃的墨西哥卷饼了。”他伸出拇指比划着身后，可能是餐馆的位置。

 

Peter知道现在很晚了，他绝对得回家干点家务活，更别说他还得学习，还得睡觉。更何况蜘蛛侠并不应该被人发现经常跟死侍混在一起。但他的嘴巴在他真的想答应之前就脱口同意了。

 

他发现他并不觉得遗憾。当死侍跳起滑稽的舞时，一切都值了。Peter很确定自己这几天跟死侍呆在一块笑得比前几年加起来都多。

 

佣兵使劲环住了他的肩膀，领着他沿着马路走下去。天知道Peter为啥向他那边靠了一点，而不是把他推开呢，好吧，没人需要知道。没人规定他不能对死侍好，不是吗？

 

“你会爱上它的。”死侍的手指攥了攥Peter的肩膀，向他保证道。


	3. Chapter 3

Peter本来应该好好写论文的。

他在家的时候已经写好了开头，不过鉴于这一整周他都宅在了家里（除了当蜘蛛侠的时候），他觉得应该换个地方了，于是把阵地转移到了街边的一家咖啡馆里。现在是周一的上午，这里不会有太多人，而且周遭分贝也恰到好处。Peter雄心勃勃地灌了好几杯咖啡，誓要一口气写完他天杀的论文。

过了大概半个小时，死侍走了进来。Peter一下子就被吸引了全部的注意力。

雇佣兵穿了一件拉链拉到下巴的夹克，戴着兜帽，不过依旧穿着他全套的制服。一眼就能认出来是他。一开始不止Peter一个人在盯着他看，所有人都转过身来，看着死侍走到前台，从一个看上去只有一丁点吓到的服务生那里点了饮料，笨拙地把浑身上下的口袋掏了个遍，才找到了零钱。然后他坐在了角落的座位上，面朝门口。

实际上是，面朝Peter，尽管Peter觉得这绝对是个巧合。最后，所有人都不约而同地决定无视他的存在，继续各干各的。然而Peter没有，他控制不住地隔那么一会儿就抬头瞄死侍一眼，心里想着死侍怎么就偏偏出现在了这家咖啡馆里。同时他也在想，死侍怎么会还在纽约？不是说好了死侍在一个地方完成任务就会跑路吗？

话又说回来，Peter压根不知道当初死侍为什么会来纽约。他也许应该在死侍惹麻烦前弄清楚这一点，而他俩上次碰面的时候Peter可没想这么多。他俩就顾得吃墨西哥卷饼了。至少Peter是的，而死侍一直在说话——他话超多的——在Peter有可能看到他的脸的情况下，他绝对一口都不会动他的卷饼。

现在，Peter时不时顺着眼角的余光看到死侍正一口一口啜他的咖啡，他把面罩拉到了鼻梁的位置，不过Peter离得太远，根本看不清他长什么样，然而这并不能阻止Peter努力去看。他的好奇心真的不容小觑，死侍越想封闭自己，Peter就越对他感兴趣。

“我脸上有什么东西吗，孩子？”

Peter跳了起来，字面意义上的，跳了起来，这可够丢人的。死侍的阴影突然笼罩了他，而Peter都没注意对方从座位上起来了。他真的很高，又宽肩阔背的，这一点在Peter穿着制服的时候很容易忽略，可自己现在只不过是个手无缚鸡之力的书呆子。

“呃，没有。”他结结巴巴地说着，祈祷着死侍不要莫名其妙认出他是谁，“我只是——”

“盯着我看！”死侍假惺惺地欢呼着，他拽了把椅子一屁股坐了上去，整个动作一气呵成。他俯身上前，故意侵入了Peter的个人空间，然后——啊又来了，火药的味道总是伴随着他，“我们之间有啥问题吗？”

他从来不会用如此危险的语气跟蜘蛛侠说话。“什——什么都没有。”Peter谨慎地说着，拒绝让自己被对方吓到。他合上了笔记本，“我刚才只是……欣赏你的衣服。”

看来拍马屁拍到位了，刚刚剑拔弩张的气氛一下子就消失了。死侍靠了回去，张开了手掌，“噢，这身破衣服？”他笑着，“谢谢你，伙计。我自己做哒！”

Peter点了点头，“对呀，很好看，不过你如果想悄无声息地出门……”

死侍的身体又倾了过来，这次把胳膊肘撑在了桌上。他俩周围的人又开始盯着他看了，也许是在纳闷蒙面雇佣兵为何会对一个瘦骨嶙峋的小书虫感兴趣。不过如果真要被人看到跟他在一起的话，Peter Parker可比蜘蛛侠好多了，毕竟他俩的照片可不太会出现在新闻头条上。

“悄无声息？”死侍问道，“不存在的，看到没，我永远做不到悄无声息。无论是穿着制服还是不穿制服——人们总会盯着我看。如果他们很了解我，就会撒丫子跑路，如果他们还算有品，就会高兴得脱裤子。不过我猜你已经发现问题所在了。”

“你总是引人瞩目？”Peter赌了一把，努力忍笑却根本忍不住。他的笑似乎鼓舞了死侍，他开心地点了点头。

“对喽。太瞩目了。有时候有人只是想买个咖啡，不想被视奸，你懂吧？”

Peter当然懂，至少他可以想象那种感觉。他很庆幸他可以保有自己的秘密身份，如果像Tony Stark或Steve Rogers那样一出门就会被围堵的话，他真的不知道该咋办了。大概死侍也一样。“抱歉，如果你觉得我……偷看……”

“你，”死侍伸出脚勾住了Peter的椅子腿，把他一下勾近，金属摩擦着木板发出了刺耳的声音，“随便看。”他挑了挑眉，虽然面罩没什么变化，Peter就是知道。“你很可爱，孩子。超可爱的。有人告诉过你吗？”

“没有戴面罩的人说过。”Peter老实回答。自己脸红了，他能感觉得到。太蠢了，这可是死侍，这家伙自打跟他认识以来就一直在挑逗他。但死侍现在是在跟Peter说话，不是跟蜘蛛侠。也许这就是不同之处。

“你叫什么？”死侍问道。他的脚踝正跟Peter的贴在一起。他有意识吗？他是不是故意的？Peter没有躲开，生怕对方注意到。“告诉我你的名字，我就告诉你我的。”

“我叫……Peter.Peter Parker.”没必要说谎。或许他只是不想说谎。

“Wade Wilson,”死侍说完鼓起了掌，“好极了！头韵伙伴①！我猜这说明我们是灵魂伴侣！”

Peter当然早就知道死侍的名字了。他估计干他这一行的人应该都知道，自己只是得不到允许这么叫他。不过这次算吗？蜘蛛侠喊他Wade的话会不会很奇怪？

Peter摇了摇头，主要是否定自己，“有点高估你自己了哦，朋友。”这句话同时提醒着他们两个。

“你说得对。其实我已经心有所属了。不过我还是可以请我超萌的朋友喝杯咖啡的，对吧？”死侍突然站起了身，不顾Peter的抗议，往桌子上拍了几张皱巴巴的纸币，“很高兴认识你，Petey.别在乎这点小钱，哥富得流油！”

Peter冲他眨了眨眼，显然他的抗议被无视了，“呃，也很高兴认识你，Wade.”

Wade站在门外冲他敬了个礼，扭着屁股走了。

他走后，Peter几乎把那些钱盯出了洞。死侍真是一阵风一样，Peter觉得自己很难跟上他的节奏。不过努把力还是很有意思的。

他站了起来，把Wade给他的钱都付了小费。他总感觉自己用的话是不对的。

①alliteration:连续使用开头读音或字母相同的单词，以制造特别效果。这里是说PP和WW啦 ><

-

“天哪宝贝，你的脸怎么了？”

Peter耸了耸肩，想从梅姨的手中挣脱出来，但她紧紧地捧着他，翻来覆去地看他的脸，可能在找其余的伤口。“没什么，没啥。只是——前几天摔了一跤。没啥大事。”

事实上，蜘蛛侠今天早晨跟人打了一架。现在，他万分后悔自己没早点给下巴涂点遮瑕。不过他赶时间嘛，跟梅姨的午饭是Peter无论如何都不想迟到的，她时间观念超强。

“你？摔跤？我一个字都不信，Peter。你天生就是跳芭蕾的料，孩子。”

“很正常的啦。”Peter继续撒着谎，终于挣脱了她的魔掌，低头往厨房走去，“我带了点饼干。”举起了手里的饼干盒。话题切得太快，一点也不自然。梅姨一开始并不买他的帐，后来终于放过了他，谢天谢地。她微笑着从他手中把盒子接了过去。“我本来想买点花的，”他继续说，“但我，呃，我给忘了。下次一定。”

“下次。”她的眼中满是笑意，“这才是我爱的Peter，小糊涂虫。不过我原谅你啦。我知道你最近很忙，学业繁重，对吧？”

“是的，梅姨。”他翻了个大大的白眼，“跟上周没任何变化。仍然在上学，仍然住在那个地方，仍然为号角日报拍照，仍然单身。”

她轻轻地锤了一下他的胳膊，“你可真会毁气氛！我们一会儿还有啥说的了？”

虽然她这么说，这顿午饭下来他们的话题可不少。他们聊得一直很轻快，避免提到伤感的话题，比如本叔，Gwen，还有钱的事。不过Peter了解梅姨，她总爱把最复杂的话放到饭后说，今天当然也不会有所改变。Peter吃完最后一口三明治，她就轻声问道，“那么，还单身咯？”

Peter叹了口气，准备好对付她接下来的话。通常情况下，她会责备他总是因为Gwen的原因，强迫自己孤独终老。他并没那样。他爱Gwen，可能会一直爱下去。但不是因为这个，而是因为他不可以重蹈覆辙。只要他是蜘蛛侠，他就不可能真正地和谁谈恋爱，“是的，我还单身。”

但今天，梅姨只是轻轻按住了他的手，“你会告诉我的，对吧？”她皱起了眉，“如果你遇到那个人的话。”

Peter的脑海中不知怎的突然浮现出了死侍的轮廓，那个人陪他坐在屋顶上，被夕阳的余晖笼罩着。他摇了摇头，企图摆脱脑海中的画面，“当然了梅姨。我相中的人一定要过梅这一关。”他笑了起来，“如果你不喜欢，那TA(they)就不是恋爱的料，对吧？”

“说的太对了。”她轻笑着捏了捏他的脸蛋，“没人真的配得上我的小Peter，不过他们至少得尝试一下。”

Peter本来以为她不会再说什么了，可她的表情突然又严肃了下来，“只是——我不知道你平时都干什么，Peter。不可能一直是学习和工作吧？你就一直宅在家里吗？你有朋友吗？我没听说过你有什么朋友。”

Peter真的有朋友。他的朋友曾经比现在多，不过他后来发现他们大多数其实是Harry的朋友，当Harry最终自甘堕落成为绿魔之后，他们好多就一个接一个地……消失了。现在他只剩下几个工作中认识的朋友和MJ了。即使在他跟MJ试图交往却以失败告终后，她始终跟他保持着联络。这足够了。Peter并不渴望陪伴——他并不孤独，通常情况下。不过他不知道怎么让梅姨相信这一点。

他拍了拍她的手，“不用担心我。”他试图说服她，“我很好。一切都很顺利。我是条快乐的单身狗。”

她哼了一声，一脸狐疑，“好吧，只要你快乐就好。”

他很快乐。绝大多数情况下。

他又想到了死侍，Wade。遐想着雇佣现在在做什么，估计不是什么好事。想到这里，他皱着眉低头看着自己的空盘子。虽然死侍经常逗得他开怀大笑，他依旧是死侍，而不是Peter的朋友，也绝对不可以是Peter朝思暮想的对象。

可他还是想见到他。

-

Peter看到死侍前就听到他的声音了。他在夜巡——其实快结束了，正要荡着蛛丝往家赶——这时一声尖叫吸引了他的注意，他马上调转方向往那里赶。

他到的时候正好看到死侍拔出枪来，射在了一个正在逃跑的男人的腿上，那人扑倒在地，死侍慢慢地跑了过去，从倒下的男人手中拿走了什么，又小跑到角落里一个女人那里。她拿走了他递过来的不知什么东西，感谢了他，哆嗦着走出了暗巷。她走得很快，一直低着头。死侍把注意力又放到那个挨枪子的男人身上，目标明确地朝他走了过去。他的拳头攥紧了。

Peter在死侍面前优雅落地，阻止了他的步伐。死侍看到他似乎并不惊讶，不过他看上去很高兴，马上放松了下来，“噢嘿，Spidey!别担心，我只是帮了点忙。”他又往前迈了一步。

Peter把手贴在了对方的胸膛，又一次阻止了他，“我们得叫个救护车。”他用毋庸置疑的语气说道，“然后你给我解释解释为什么要冲他开枪。”

Peter不知道为什么，他的话似乎让死侍吃了一惊。“啊，”他念叨着，然后只说了一句“好吧”。

死侍照做了，他从某个口袋里掏出了手机，拨了911，跟对面说有个“人渣”受伤了，他们最好赶紧过来。Peter走到那个男人身边，直到确定他真的还活着，而且短时间内不会失血过多而亡才离开。Peter希望这不是个意外，他希望死侍是故意枪下留人，没往致命的地方开枪的。他不想纠结自己为什么觉得这如此重要。

“妥啦。”死侍合上了手机，“接着，第二个问题——”

“等等。趁着救护车还没来，我们得离开这里。”Peter贴了过来，搂住了雇佣兵，而对方本能地瑟缩了一下。然后他似乎明白了过来，就扎进了这个怀抱中，甚至笑了起来。“搂紧了。”Peter示意道。

Peter把他俩荡到最近的屋顶上的过程中，死侍一直紧紧地搂着他。他俩一落地，他就马上松开了Peter，不一会儿又贴了过来，捏住了Peter的胳膊。他兴致勃勃地喘着气说道，“刚刚太棒了，天哪！你真结实，Spidey.我也想要蛛网发射器！”

死侍的笑容很有感染力，但Peter的嘴角很快就耷拉了下来，“你得告诉我你为什么射他。”他尽量平静地说，“你是想杀他来着吗？”

死侍看上去并不急着松开他的胳膊，实际上，他攥得更紧了，“什么？不，没有——我只是想让他停下。他揍那个女孩被我逮住了，想抢她的钱包。我做了——我做了好事。他应该被那样揍一顿。真是个人渣，她怀着孕，你知道吗？什么人会抢劫孕妇？真是他妈坏到——”

“Wade,”Peter打断了他。他正努力弄明白自己是如释重负还是更加紧张，“我很……高兴。你帮助了她，而且你没有杀他。”

死侍点了一下头，片刻安静。然后他慢慢地开了口，“你之前从没这么叫过我。”

Peter突然意识到自己的口误，耳朵尖一下子红了，“呃……抱歉。我没想——”

“不。”死侍站得很近，他真是个温暖的热源。Peter得努力抬头才能直视他的眼睛。“挺——挺好的。很好，我喜欢。我一直好奇你知不知道我的名字呢。我猜复仇者们有那么一两个我的专属文件，对吗？”

“我不是复仇者。”Peter轻声说，“如果他们有那种文件，我也没见到过。”

跟死侍在一起很少有如此安静的时候。事实上，现在Peter就在经历其中之一。好长一段时间，他们两人谁都没有说话。当Peter感觉有点紧张的时候，死侍——Wade——退后了一步，放开了他。

“呃，谢谢你。”Wade摸了摸自己的后脑勺，盯着地面，“为了，你知道的，没有只是跑过来，告诉我我错了。大多数人都会那样。好吧，大多数人都那么做过。”

Peter吞咽了一下，“我，呃。我会公平对待每一个人。你来这里好几周了，没惹过任何麻烦，所以……”他耸了耸肩。

“没错。”Wade打起了精神，“我挺喜欢这里的，你知道吗？纽约没那么糟糕啦。”

“我自己可相当喜欢这里。”Peter表示赞同。上帝啊，他又一次庆幸自己带着面罩，他现在一定露出了某种傻乎乎的表情——不是为了他的城市。这可不妙。他暗自祈祷着千万别有复仇者——或X战警——知道这一点。

“所以如果我到处逛逛，你不会介意咯？”Wade问道。Peter回答之前，他就非常戏精地跪在了地上，捂着心口求他，“求你求你求你啦？我保证我会乖乖的！我不想回去——太多糟糕的回忆了。而且其他的英雄们都讨厌我，太可怕了。他们真不识好歹！你是唯一一个有眼光的人，Spidey.”

听着他义愤填膺的抗议，Peter最后笑得肩膀都颤了，“你真无理取闹！”Peter最终决定，“不过你可以留下。如果你保证乖乖的，也就是说不杀人。”

Wade撅起了嘴，“即便他们该死呢？”

“即便你觉得他们该死，没错，不行。”

“好吧。”Wade叹着气同意了，这也太容易被说服了。

“除此之外，”Peter向他伸出一只手，“我依旧欠你一次。”

“是呀，”Wade坏坏地说，“之前从没有英雄欠我人情，我可不能错过这个大好机会。”

Peter伸出了一根手指，“不能——”

“干坏事。”Wade替他说完了，挥了挥手，“知道啦，知道啦。别担心，我会好好使用你的。”

一阵沉默。“好污哦。”Peter说。

Wade咯咯笑了起来，他一把环住了Peter的肩膀，在他耳边低语着，“如果你想让它污起来的话。”

Peter推开了他，脸又红了。该死。“你脑子里整天都在想些什么。”他骂道。

“嘿，是你先往那说的。”Wade指了出来。

Peter摇了摇头，争不过他。

他把Wade送到了楼下，转身走了。Wade给他抛了个飞吻，说这是“美妙友谊的开端”。

Peter很担心他以后会不会后悔自己的决定。


	4. Chapter 4

“看上去不错啊Spidey.我说的‘不错’意思是糟透了。我说的‘糟透了’意思是你好像被火燎了。跟你的面包机打了一架？”

 

Peter暴躁地戳了戳衣服上烧出来的洞，“电光人。”他简短一说，这能解释很多问题了。

 

Wade跳起来坐上了离他最近的一个垃圾桶。他的视线越过Peter，好像终于注意到了警车的声音，还有蜘蛛侠大战电光人的战损。Peter不知道刚刚他是怎么无视掉的。“该死，我居然错过了吗？我们本来可以借这机会组个队的！”

 

“我能搞定。”Peter又累又困，只想回到家里瘫在床上。可他 _不能_ ，因为他答应了MJ跟她一起吃晚饭，不能再放她鸽子了，否则就是连着爽约三次，这可太可疑了。而且超级无礼，梅姨给他的家教不允许他那么做。

 

“啊，”Wade咕哝着，“某只小蜘蛛今天脾气好坏的。”他戳了戳Peter胸前的窟窿。这件制服添了太多洞，即使Peter针线活了得，估计也缝不好了。“某人是不是应该睡一小觉？哎哟疼！或者来抱一个？”

 

“我脾气不坏。”Peter声称，然而他听起来恰好相反。他拍了下Wade的手，“我只是——在警察想录口供之前，我应该离开这里。”

 

“是的，我懂你。我家离这不远，你知道的。如果你愿意，你可以在我家歇一会，只要你不四处乱逛。我知道我家不是五星酒店啦，不过我那沙发可舒服了，而且还有空气清新剂哟。”

 

“是吗？”Peter试图回忆起那个地方什么味道。他上次去的时候绝对没有空气清新剂，如果他没记错的话，当时空气中弥漫着玉米饼味。

 

“新买的喔。”Wade做了个擦玻璃的动作。

 

其实他的提议挺诱人的，不只因为Wade家真的非常舒服，而且他明白有Wade在身边，自己总能开心起来。这个男人什么时候从一个麻烦精变成一个——一个 _开心果_ 的，Peter真的不知道。这个想法突如其来，让他心烦意乱。而一旦MJ发现Peter因为一个舞刀弄剑的疯子动了放她鸽子的心思，她绝对会弄死他的。

 

他叹了口气，捏了捏鼻梁，“我——我不能去。我得回家换个衣服。而且我有点……事情。”

 

“事？啥事？蜘蛛侠平时怎么打发时间？”Wade的肩膀悻悻地垂了下来，“是要去约会吗？我猜一定是去约会。”

 

Peter干笑了几声，“绝对不是约会。 _好久_ 没约过会了。”

 

Wade又活跃了起来，他用手比了个手枪，嘴里发着“piu piu”的声音，“这个我们随时可以弥补，伙计。”

 

“怎么，你有啥人介绍给我吗？”Peter面无表情地说着。

 

“你肯定看不到，”Wade严肃地说道，“不过我现在在 _使劲_ 地翻白眼呢。”

 

Peter不禁笑出了声，这次是真笑，“只是个好朋友，”他向他保证，不明白自己为啥要费心解释，“只是约个朋友见面。如果我 _现在_ 还不走，我肯定就要迟到啦。”

 

Wade握住了Peter的双手，“别让我耽误你的时间了，公主殿下。你知道我喜欢看你离开(walk away)的样子。”

 

“真遗憾，我可不会用走的。”Peter嘲弄着他。

 

他朝最近的屋顶荡过去的时候听到了Wade学狼嚎。Peter真的不该之后一直傻笑的。

 

-

 

Peter穿得太随意了。他一下出租车就意识到自己穿得实在是太普通了。都怪MJ挑了个看上去超高级的饭店——超高级，也意味着超贵，一看就知道他俩都付不起帐那种。不过Peter告诉自己，只是MJ而已。她不会在意他系不系领带，也能理解他为什么只挑菜单上最便宜的点。

 

然而，Peter正这么想着的时候，发现了在角落里坐着的MJ。MJ， _还有_ 一个Peter从没见过的姑娘。

 

那个姑娘很漂亮，深色皮肤光滑细腻，一双含情的大眼睛，披肩黑发柔顺发亮。这是一种震人心魄的美。Peter曾经觉得MJ也是这样的，然而现在他们两个只是好朋友。

 

Peter战战兢兢地走了过去，MJ一看到他眼睛就亮了起来，“Peter!”她站起身来，快活地招呼他。她轻轻地抱了他一下，他还没来得及回抱过去她就松手了，转身指着她的朋友，“Peter,这位是Marisol.Marisol,这是Peter.我希望你不介意我招呼上她，Pete.这是她最喜欢的饭店，所以我就想，为什么不呢——”

 

“很好。”Peter说道，他意识到自己有点唐突，可他控制不住。如果MJ一定要给他相亲，今天真是最糟的一天了。他跟电光人打完架累得要死，最不想做的事就是取悦姑娘，“很高兴认识你，Marisol.”他转身对MJ说：“借一步说话？”

 

“好的。”MJ很困惑，“马上就回来！”她回头对Marisol说着，让Peter拽着她离开了桌边。Marisol皱着眉头招了招手。

 

不幸的是，这里也没什么私密地方，Peter只得找了个听程之外的。他背朝Marisol，这样可怜的姑娘就看不见他吓人的表情了，“我知道你在搞什么鬼，”他压低声音跟MJ说，“我可不会领你的情。”

 

MJ还想装无辜，“我不知道你在说什么呀，Pete.我只是以为——”

 

“你只是以为，嘿，跟Peter约了晚饭，正好帮他介绍个对象！然后，让我猜猜，你吃完开胃菜就要找个借口离开，好让我俩独处？然后我们就会，怎么说，莫名其妙地坠入爱河？”

 

MJ难过了起来，感觉受到了冒犯，“我 _是以为_ ，让你认识一些新朋友对你有帮助。仅此而已。”

 

Peter突然灵光一闪，他开始控诉，“你是不是跟梅姨聊过？”

 

一开始，MJ还想狡辩，后来她决定说实话了，“没错，”她承认，抬起了头，似乎这样Peter就不敢跟她顶嘴了，“而且她是 _对的_ 。你真的应该看开点！即使不会跟人家谈恋爱，你也可以交一些新朋友啊。”

 

Peter挫败地咆哮一声，“我不需要新朋友！我也不需要你俩背着我密谋这些事！”

 

“喔，别那么幼稚，Peter.我们没有密谋什么。跟个漂亮姑娘一起吃顿晚饭就那么难吗？没有！现在收起你的孩子气，在她觉得自己吃饱了想回家之前赶回去，好吗？”

 

Peter又想回怼，甚至想摔门而去。但这不是Marisol的过错，如果他不做解释就离开的话，她是唯一会伤心的那个。

 

“你看上去很累，Pete,”MJ担忧地问，“你最近睡得好吗？”

 

Peter摸了摸自己的脸，好极了，又一件难为情的事。

 

他没有纡尊降贵地给MJ一个回答，只是转过了身，露出一个假笑，回到了座位上。MJ缓缓地跟在后面，给Peter足够的时间去为他俩道歉。

 

Marisol一点也不介意。她真的是个可爱的姑娘，不仅外表如此，内在更是如此。她优雅又机灵，还会在Peter讲一些冷爆了的笑话时笑出声——还会添上点她自己的。那么，Peter为什么要装做很高兴呢？他怎么就不能让自己全身心投入到里面呢？说到底，他为什么毫不在乎她会不会对他有好感呢？

 

“没感觉。”饭后只剩他俩等出租车的时候，他告诉了MJ，“她很漂亮，显而易见的，但还是，没什么感觉。”

 

“看来 _她_ 可不会同意呢。她给了你电话号，Peter.”

 

Peter心不在焉地摸了摸兜里的号码，耸了耸肩，自己估计永远也不会打的。

 

MJ有点生气了，“你如果都不肯 _努力_ 的话，永远不会有机会的，你明白的。”

 

“我压根就不该 _努力_ 。我没有努力过跟Gwen在一起，还有Harry。我也不用跟你努力。这只是……自然而然地发生了，因为有感觉。也许我想得太理想化了。”

 

MJ翻了个大大的白眼，Peter都担心她要揍他了，“你什么时候才能不把每个人都跟Gwen比较？没有人是Gwen.这没什么可比性。不过你总可以遇到新人，不同的人。一样好的人。”她使劲地锤了一下他的肩膀，“但如果你每次都这样，看人家一眼就觉得人家 _不够好_ 的话，你永远遇不上了！”

 

Peter瑟缩着揉了揉自己的肩膀。MJ说到点子上了，而且她看上去如此真诚。“好吧。但以后别一声不吭就给我相亲好吗？你也同意这有点措手不及吧？”

 

“不管了，”MJ抱怨着，“随便任何人进来看到那么漂亮的姑娘都会高兴死的。”

 

Peter内心不太想承认真相。

 

-

 

Peter有个雷打不动的习惯，每周五，他都要去超市，而这次他又碰到了Wade。

 

Wade这次穿着便装，虽然还是牢牢地戴着面罩和手套。Peter怀疑它们是不是黏在他身上的，他真想证实一下这个想法，不过他估计Wade肯定会大为光火，而且这非常侵犯个人隐私了，Peter要是没那么迫切地想知道雇佣兵为啥不愿意别人看他的脸就好了。不会那么糟吧，不过话又说回来，即使 _真的_ 很糟，哪怕Wade没有脸皮，哪怕他满脸脓疮，甚至哪怕他是个麻风病患，Peter也清楚自己不会像Wade想象的那样尖叫着跑开的。Peter又不是为对方的长相所吸引的。

 

去他妈的，Peter才没有被他吸引。这感觉太奇怪了，太糟糕了。

 

他猛地摇了摇头，好像能把自己脑海中的想法摇出去似的。并没有成功，不过他决定假装啥都没有发生，继续专注自己的购物清单，上面大多是便餐和不同口味的方便面。梅姨绝对会很失望的。

 

Peter决定赶紧敛好东西跑路，越快越好。Wade在他平时遇上他的次数越多，蜘蛛侠的身份就越容易暴露。他差点成功了，结果转角又碰到了Wade，正在帮一个矮小的老奶奶拿货架子上的东西。Peter第一反应是转身走开，但大名鼎鼎、杀人如麻的雇佣兵死侍帮老人拿东西这样平凡的画面阻止了他的步伐，直到Wade发现了他，他才发现自己已经没有退路了。

 

“Petey!”死侍指着他喊道。他冲老太太低声说了什么，让她捂着嘴咯咯笑了起来，然后一蹦一跳地来到了Peter身边，身体的每个线条都昭示着快活，“还记得我吗？”他在Peter面前几步的地方停了下来问道。说得好像哪个正常人能把像咖啡馆那次的相遇忘掉一样。

 

“当然记得了。Wade Wilson,头韵伙伴。”

 

“你 _真的_ 记得！妈的，这也太凑巧了吧？纽约这么大，我们总是转角遇到对方。这一定是命运的邂逅！”

 

“我不知道，”Peter念叨着，“这才第二次……”

 

“你站着看更可爱了。”Wade俯视着他说着。Peter看不到对方的眼睛，不过他很明显地感觉到对方正在上上下下地打量他。Wade又加了一句：“你平常锻炼吗？作为一个学霸来讲，你身材真不错。”

 

“偶尔会。”Peter猛地意识到自己的头发有多乱，脸有多苍白，而且自己的衬衫底部还有个泥点。这种事蜘蛛侠可不用担心，蜘蛛侠身上永远有泥点。Peter尴尬地挪了挪脚，“你在这里干嘛呢，Wade?”

 

“两秒钟之前，在帮Martha拿橄榄油。”

 

“Martha?”

 

“是呀，那个好奶奶，三个孙子孙女，还有一个要出生啦。老伴去年去世了。每周一都去打桥牌。一直想养一匹小马。我只认识了她五分钟，不过真的好神奇啊，只要你能让人打开话匣子，他们什么话都乐意跟你说。”

 

Peter眨了眨眼，“是吧，你说得对。”

 

“不过如果你本意是想问我在这里干什么的话，我告诉你吧，即使是英雄也得吃饭呀。可惜的是我不能 _只_ 靠玉米饼和墨西哥卷饼活。我问过了。”

 

“你问的谁啊？”Peter很好奇。

 

Wade没有回答。他俯身靠近Peter，仔细地看着他。然后他温柔地开口了，“你的笑……”

 

Peter都没意识到自己在笑，当他意识到后，笑容消失了，“怎么了？”他警惕地问。自投罗网地让Wade认出他的真实身份可就太可怕了。

 

“不不，继续保持。”Wade抱怨着，他伸手轻轻碰了碰Peter的嘴角，Peter一下子就绷紧了身体。“很——很好看。你真的……真的……”

 

他退开了。Peter再也没机会知道他真的怎么了，因为Martha在过道另一头喊着Wade的名字。Wade马上撤回了手，站得笔直。他很抱歉地耸了耸肩，“抱歉了Petey.来任务啦。”

 

Peter想抗议，想命令Wade回来把话说完。他真的怎么样？真的很可爱？真的很有意思？当然，Peter什么也没说。他只是点了点头表示理解，犹豫了一下，直到Wade蹦到了过道那头，他才转身离开。

 

Peter只是希望他不是想说 _真的很眼熟_ 。

 

-

 

今夜是Peter夜巡中最平静的几个夜晚之一，天气也不错，月光明亮，视野开阔，简直是荡蛛丝的最好的一天了。而今晚Peter宁愿去解决麻烦。他一闲下来就得对付自己脑中的思绪，而它们显然背叛了他。他现在满脑子都是今天早些时候跟Wade的邂逅，反反复复地在自己脑中过电影。然后他开始纳闷自己为啥这么在意，再然后开始因为自己这么在意而沮丧，二者循环往复，永无尽头。

 

这时活生生的Wade出现在他面前，简直是种解脱。

 

“我们 _得_ 停止用这种方式见面了。我的意思是，在房顶上。挺浪漫的不过我爬上来真的很费劲。”

 

Wade悄悄凑到他身边，一只手扶上了他的肩膀，Peter完全没被吓到。他听到他的动静了，尽管Peter觉得Wade是故意发出声音的。如果Wade真的想悄无声息地走近，Peter很怀疑他自己能不能发现。

 

“你知道吗，你真是个难找的小蜘蛛。你真的应该弄个蜘蛛灯，就跟蝙蝠灯似的，往云上投个巨他妈大的蝙蝠。不过你的显然应该是蜘蛛了。太天才了，对吧？等等——我们是不是不该谈到蝙蝠侠？毕竟是对家。”

 

“我不知道你在说些啥，”Peter承认，“不过听起来真蠢。”

 

Wade笑了，“好吧。那就拿张纸或者别的什么玩意，上帝呀。”

 

“ _纸_ ？拿纸干吗？现在是90年代吗？”

 

Wade歪了歪头，“我不知道，也许？太难跟上时代潮流了，不过这都是题外话。 _重点_ 是，如果我能联系上你就好啦。”他突然避免着与Peter做视线交流，鞋尖磨起了屋檐，“以防，呃，以防有意外发生，或者别的奇奇怪怪的事。”

 

“别的奇奇怪怪的事，”Peter看着他，重复他的话，“好吧。说得有理。”

 

“如果我需要打给你呢？如果我 _去玻利维亚的路上_ 需要给你打电话呢？”

 

Peter斟酌着字词，“你要 _搬去_ 玻利维亚了？”

 

“啊，不是。”Wade说道，“不过我要离开几天了。来了个活，不过不能告诉你在哪，否则我就得杀了你了。等等，我是不是不该说这话？我说的时候是挺好玩的还是挺吓人的？我看不见你的脸，快告诉我。”

 

Peter清了清喉咙，他的心口莫名疼了一下，而他不喜欢这种感觉，“取决于你是不是认真的。”他无精打采地说道。

 

“我永远都不会杀你的，Spidey.”他伸出手捏了捏Peter的脸蛋，虽然戴着面罩很难捏到，不过Wade还是做到了，“你太可爱了！”

 

Peter无视了他，“那么……你要走了？到底走多久？”

 

“直到把活干完。顶多五天啦。大概也许可能吧。怎么了？某个穿红蓝紧身衣的英雄要想我了吗？”

 

“你想得美。”Peter狡辩，不过这话他自己都不信。他不该在乎的。他知道自己不应该在乎的。而且，他知道Wade没准是要离开去杀人了，为钱杀人，而这一点为什么不像以前一样让他困扰了呢？也许只是因为他们从来不提起这个话题，或者Wade从来不在他面前杀人，据Peter所知，Wade在纽约一直没有杀过人。他一直很守规矩。

 

Wade撞了一下他的屁股，“哎哟，我不会走太久的！你都答应我可以到处逛了，我哪舍得！我会神不知鬼不觉地跑回来烦你的！”

 

“说好了？”

 

没准Wade听出了Peter不同以往的难过，他自己的声音也严肃了起来，“跟你说过，我永远都不会骗你。虽然我不知道你为什么会在乎，我还以为你乐得见我离你越远越好，就像其他英雄们一样。”

 

“像你说的，我是唯一一个有品位的英雄啊。”Peter轻声说着，几乎是一声呓语。

 

Wade轻声笑了，“这就对了。我不太习惯任何人对我的担心，你知道的。我觉得我还挺喜欢的。”

 

“担心？谁担心了？我可没担心。”Peter突然意识到他们两个站得有多近，不过现在拉开距离似乎太唐突了点，“我会，呃，我会想办法的，”他退后一步说，“好让咱们能保持联系。以防万一。”

 

“以防万一。”Wade表示同意，Peter发誓Wade一定在面罩下偷笑。“等我回来我们一起想想办法，好吗？我走了以后别老念叨我哦！”

 

“我尽量吧。”Peter应着，奇怪自己怎么能这么快地依赖上一个如此不同寻常的人，他明明毫无喜欢上他的理由。他觉得，大概只是自己比较倒霉吧。


	5. Chapter 5

Wade走了两星期了。

Peter努力让自己不去想这件事。起初很容易，蜘蛛侠一直在忙。单说前五天，他阻止了三起抢劫案，把犀牛人送回了局子，跟复仇者们联手破坏了Loki统治地球的计划，还帮金刚狼找到了魔形女，她从X学校偷走了某个重要的东西，隐姓埋名躲在了一个套房里。

不过从那以后，日子就渐趋平静了。六天过去了，七天过去了，十天过去了。等到了十三天的时候，Peter真的开始担心了。

他决定荡到Wade家里去看看——只是以防万一。他这时候已经很累了，蜘蛛侠上午一直在追捕神秘客，晚上又阻止了一个拿自制灭火器的纵火犯。Peter的闲暇时间一直用来赶一个还有两天就到死线的项目，他已经连着三天没睡觉了。他知道自己已经筋疲力尽了，可他也知道如果他不能确定Wade是不是安好的话，他是没法好好休息的。他决定不去深究这究竟是为什么。

Wade的窗口透出了灯光，给了他一丝希望。Peter轻而易举地爬上了窗户，发现它没锁，这一点也让他觉得Wade没准已经回来了。但是公寓里没有人。Peter喊着Wade的名字——毕竟他没打算偷偷摸摸地来找他，那也不是个好主意——然而没有回应。他每个房间都找了一遍，除了落满灰尘的家具和乱糟糟的杂物堆之外一无所获。

他其实也没指望能在家里找到Wade，不过他还是有点失落。他长叹一口气坐在了Wade的沙发上，无意间注意到这里确实挺好闻的，有点新鲜的亚麻味。也许是Wade提到过的空气清新剂的功劳。

“你在哪？”他喃喃地念叨，眯着眼睛责备地看着Wade的电视，漆黑的屏幕上反射着他自己的脸。

Peter想站起来。他本来想起身回家的，他真的想。但Wade的沙发实在是太舒服了，而且这里太安静了，他又那么累……

他一不小心睡了过去。

即使他做了梦，他也不记得了。

第二天，有人在轻声唤他的名字。不是他的名字，是蜘蛛侠。一遍又一遍，一遍比一遍焦急。Peter终于在Wade说着“求你告诉我你没死在我的沙发上。我长一百张嘴都解释不清了”的时候醒了过来。

Peter睁开了眼，痛苦地意识到自己的制服正紧紧地贴在身上，面罩弄得脸很痒。然后他意识到了自己还躺在Wade的沙发上，头枕着沙发扶手。Wade正跪在他旁边，温暖的大手轻抚着Peter的上臂。Wade真的没死。Peter先是松了一口气，然后突然感到羞愤难当。

他呻吟了一声，双手捂住了脸。刚起床，他的嗓音还有些沙哑，“我前一天晚上碰巧在你沙发上睡着了，像个猥琐的偷窥狂一样，而你碰巧挑这一天回来。”

“没关系哒。”Wade说，“其实我觉得超可爱的，没准是我有史以来回到家看到的最好的事了。”

Peter透过指缝偷偷看着他。有时候他真的希望能看到Wade的脸，看到他的表情。这个想法太自私了，因为Peter清楚自己不可能也为对方做同样的事，“你……不想知道我为什么在这吗？”

“算了。”Wade安慰性地捏了一下他的胳膊，又松开了，“我本来猜的是：因为你很担心我——顺便说这可有点蠢，即使我很受宠若惊——或是你太想我了……想我想到不知为何要呆在我制造的垃圾堆中？我没太费神想，嘘，别告诉我是别的原因，梦会碎的，好吗？”

Peter的脑子转得太慢了，根本想不出反驳的话，他张开了嘴，又闭上，又张开，最后问道：“发生什么了？”他用胳膊撑起自己，好更仔细地看着对方。

Wade不光浑身是血，衣服上还有好几个破洞。他脖子上的那个洞格外吸引Peter的注意。那里露出的皮肤伤痕累累，坑坑洼洼，却莫名地迷住了Peter。他伸出了手，在马上就要碰到的当口停住了。Wade一直屏着呼吸。“你……还好吗？”Peter缩回了手，鼓足勇气问道。

有那么一会，Wade缄默不言。然后他突然举起了自己的胳膊，一条鲜血淋漓的毛巾包着它，“它会好起来的！”他叽叽喳喳地喊着，对于一个失血像他这么厉害的人来说，这语调也太兴奋了。

“发生什么了？”Peter又问了一遍。

“只是一丁丁点小挫折，没什么大不了的。这不是我第一次丢掉胳膊了，也不会是最后一次。不过，你应该看看另一个家伙，跟他比起来我简直就是秀色可餐了，我跟你说说。”

“还是别了。”Peter嗫嚅着。

Wade站了起来，Peter也坐了起来。要么陪他一起坐在沙发上，要么走人，像他提醒自己的那样。然而，Wade扑通一声跌进了沙发，用没受伤的那只胳膊揽过Peter的两条腿，放在了自己的大腿上——留他的意思再明显不过了。Peter犹豫了一下，又躺回了沙发上，看着Wade漫不经心地抚摸着自己的脚踝。

“你知道自己走了两个星期吧？”Peter不打算放过他，Wade的制服在大腿根的位置也破了，那里的皮肤也遍布伤疤。

“我有吗？好嘛，你知道那句话的，当你怎么怎么着的时候时间总是过得很快——噢，等等！所以你才会在这！因为我走了太久了。好吧，我这下知道了。我很感动，不过你知道的Spidey,你真的不用担心我。”

“我没有……”Peter说着说着叹了一口气，“啊，随便吧。我要是再来探望你才有鬼。”

“所以你确实是来探望我的！”Wade用他那只破布包裹着的手做了个握拳的手势，“我就知道！我八条腿的朋友——”

“我没长八条腿。我十分确定我没有八条腿——”

“——那这个没准能让你放松下来。”Wade开始扭动身体，把Peter的腿挤得动来动去，最后终于找到了一个小包，掏出了一个老式的翻盖手机，得意地向Peter炫耀，“嗒哒！完全私人定制！”

Peter接了过来，他把它翻开又合上，然后又翻了个面，“所谓‘私人订制’，我猜是因为你往背后贴了个死侍贴纸？”

Wade竖起了大拇指，“我的这个有个蜘蛛侠！太天才了，对吧？这样我们就能保持联络啦。像我之前说的，以防万一嘛。我的号码已经存在里面了。”

Peter的拇指摩挲着小小的屏幕，“我……你为什么——我说过我会想个办法的，你没有必要做这么多的。”

“因为我意识到——你有秘密身份，而我没有，所以我来给咱俩弄手机之类的会好很多，这样一来就没人能顺着它们发现你本人了。我是不是很贴心？没关系的，你可以激动得晕过去了，我不会放在心上的。”

Peter笑出了声，“蜘蛛侠不会晕过去的。不过还是……谢谢你。我终于可以像个普通人一样给你发短信，而不是闯进你的屋子了。”

“再有一次我就打电话叫警察叔叔来抓你啦。”他比划着，“遥控器应该在你脑袋边上，我很确定星际迷航正重播呢，而我们已经错过了。”

Peter的手胡乱摸了半天，才找到遥控器，他一开始换台，Wade就开口问道，“噢，还有一件事，Spidey.你平时都穿着制服睡觉吗？”

Peter拿脚后跟狠狠砸了一下Wade的腿，“闭上你的臭嘴。”

-

“别溜那么快！”

那个看似刺客的人身体一怔，拔刀迎向她的敌人。她的打扮像一个蹩脚的忍者，面罩遮住了下半张脸，犀利的双眼死死地注视着他。她抓住的那个科学家吓得快尿裤子了，Peter暗自祈求他至少等到他们打完再释放吧。

“放了他。”Peter命令道，毫不意外地发现对方完全无视了他的话，又一次举起了刀。Peter翻了个白眼，“他们就没听话过。”他朝她喷出蛛网，想夺走对方的武器，不过她实在是很灵活，他每一次攻击都落了空。Peter停了一小下，试图想出一个新的战略，而她就抓住这个机会冲向了他。她像水一般灵动，神不知鬼不觉地接近了他。他在千钧一发之际射出蛛网躲开了，而即使这样，她也轻而易举地划开了他腿上的制服。

他躲在屋檐上查看伤势，不算太糟。伤口很长，不过不深，他绝对经历过更惨的。

她站在下面，仰视着他，来回踱着步。那个科学家想溜走，却被她堵住了唯一的出路。

“你就这点本事了吗？”Peter冲下喊，“我有个朋友，即使梦游耍武士刀也比你耍得好！”

她开了口，声调很高不过很沙哑，听上去嘶嘶的，她有口音，不过Peter听不出是哪里的，“那他也会在刀上淬毒吗？”她假装甜美地问道。

Peter低头看了看伤口，“……你绝对在唬我。”

她挥了挥着沾了他血光的刀，“一击致命，小英雄。”

他又向她射了几发蛛网，都被她轻易地躲开了，他趁着她躲闪的时候冲她荡了过去，想把她踹飞，她又躲开了。Peter一落地，就能感觉到毒药生效了。他在地上翻滚了一圈站了起来，大概完全不能抵挡任何攻击了，不过她只是看着他，眼里闪着光。

“哦不。”他的视线开始有了重影，这感觉太像他上次被下毒的时候了。他的四肢开始变得迟钝，膝盖打着颤。他可不想习惯这种感觉。

“别担心，”那女人说道，“你没在名单上。这点小剂量大概弄不死你，只是我干完我的活之前，你都会动弹不得。”

Peter踉跄着朝她走去，并不知道自己想干什么，但他明白自己必须做点什么。

突然一声枪响，子弹擦过Peter打中了那女人的肩膀。她痛苦地叫出了声，扔下了刀跪在了地上。她捂住肩膀上的伤口，愤怒不甘地环视四周。在Wade出声之前，Peter就已经知道是他了。

“啊，原来你在这里。”Wade漫不经心地说着，贴到了Peter身边，转着手指上的手枪，“我的落难小公主。”

“我不是——算了。”他决定不去质疑Wade为什么知道他在哪，而且恰巧这时候出现。相反，他朝那个女人走了过去，尽管他感觉双腿随时随地都会背叛他的意志，“谁派你来的？”他命令她开口，“为什么要杀那个人？”

她呲了呲牙，一言不发。

“呃，甜心，”Wade碰了碰他的肩膀，“警察要过来了。我们是不是应该，你懂的，跑路？”他冲那个女人举起了枪，手指扣着扳机，“我马上就解决掉这个。”

“不要杀她！”Peter吼道，腿上的伤口火烧火燎地疼。

“行吧。”Wade吼了回去，“那我就让她跟不上我们吧。”在Peter来得及抗议前他就开了枪，子弹射穿了女人的膝盖，她跌坐在了地上，尖叫了起来，暴怒和疼痛交织着，于事无补地翻滚。

“来吧——哇哦，伙计！”Wade稳住了摇摇晃晃的Peter，“你稳着点，发生什么了？等等，别告诉我她伤着了你。我认得这个小妞，在我们这行里，她玩阴招玩得可出名了。”

“我——是的。是的。在我丢脸之前快帮我离开这。”

“收到。”

Peter不想让Wade扛着他，出去的路大多数都是他自己走的，其余的路他只能丢脸地扶着Wade的胳膊走。等警察们赶到的时候，他俩已经挪出去两个街区了。他们挪得很慢，每走一步，Peter都觉得药效越来越明显了。

“既然你看上去没法荡蛛网了，”Wade搀着他穿过一条小巷，躲过所有警察的目光，“我们应该叫个出租。”

“出租？穿成这样？”

“是滴。我一直这么干。他们会当我们是在玩cosplay或别的什么。”

“Cos啥？”

“不重要。重点是，不会有问题哒。”

“你可扛着真的武器呢。”

Wade耸了耸肩，“纽约的司机嘛，见惯啦。”好像这能说得通似的。

但他说对了，这回跟平时叫出租的时候一样简单。他们钻进去的时候，那个出租车司机都没费心去多看他们一眼。

Peter把头抵在了车窗上，冰冷的玻璃很舒服。如果他能摘了面罩就更舒服了，不过他是个知足常乐的人，“我猜我现在欠你两次了，”Peter说道，而Wade没有回应，“你刚刚说你认识她？那个女人？”

“噢，不算认识。不过干我们这行的会留意同行们，我的意思是，她怎么说也算是我的竞争对手吧。嘿，你不会死的对吧？我们是不是该去医院？我可不太会处理中毒。”

“不不不，别去医院。我信不过他们。”一阵目眩，他闭上了眼睛，“那么，别人花钱雇她去杀他，而她可能都不知道为什么。”他嘟哝着，“他可能也不是什么好人，大概跟歪门邪道的人混在了一起。我再也不会相信任何奥斯本企业的人了。”

“那为什么要救他？”

“无论他做过什么，他都不该为之付出生命。”

Wade沉默了一会，开口问道，“那她呢？她就是个雇佣杀手，出狱后还会回去跟人签协议。”

“她会接受法律的制裁。”Peter叹了一口气，“人会变的，Wade.即使是她那样的人。”

Wade似乎不打算反驳他这句话。他一言不发，后半程路伴随着死一样的沉默。当他们开到Wade的公寓楼下时，Peter才意识到他们是在往这走。不过Wade当然会把他带到这来，他们还能去哪呢？

Wade搀扶着一瘸一拐的Peter爬上楼梯，穿过走廊，在不扛他的情况下尽量帮着他。Peter也不知道自己要去哪，想做什么，只是他一瞬间明白过来自己需要坐下来，立刻马上，否则他会立马垮掉。

他无法放开Wade，却又尽力比划着让他明白自己的意思。他拽着Wade往沙发那里走，而Wade一直在努力让他站稳。他们不出意外地摔倒了，上半身瘫靠在沙发上，下半身瘫在地上，仍然抱着对方。Wade气喘吁吁地笑了起来。

“来吧——Spidey,过来。上去喽！”他一点一点地把Peter拽上了沙发，四条腿缠作一团。Wade试图把两人分开，好从Peter身下钻出去，但Peter抗议了起来。

“不不不。别走，留下来。”他紧紧地贴着他，攥着Wade的制服不撒手。他把头靠在了Wade的胸膛上，希望他停下来，“我——我会没事的，我只是……”随着Wade在他身下安顿好自己，他的声音越来越小。Wade如此温暖，身上散发着熟悉的阳刚气息，Peter能听见他身下那迅猛而紊乱的心跳。

当Wade抱住他时，Peter没有任何反抗。他来回摩挲着Peter的后背，安抚着，“没事了，baby boy,好好睡一觉。你马上就能痊愈的，没什么能难得倒超凡蜘蛛侠的，对吧？别担心了小伙子，你会没事的。”

Peter不知道Wade是为了他自己还是为了Peter开始絮絮叨叨的，不过他都很喜欢。他感受到了Wade说话时胸腔的震颤，这令他昏昏欲睡。他发誓在他入睡前一秒，Wade往他头顶印上了一个吻。不过也可能是他的美梦。

-

第二天早晨，Peter清醒得很。他知道自己在哪里，也记得自己怎么到的这里。他在Wade的客厅里，Wade正在他身下平稳地呼吸着，Wade的胳膊正搂着他，Wade的心在他耳边跳动，他的心跳现在已经平缓多了。

唯一令Peter吃惊的是，他不想动。他身下Wade的身体强壮结实，Peter感觉——如此温暖，如此安全。他应该感到尴尬的，不是吗？不过他并没有。甚至当Wade逐渐醒来的时候，Peter也觉得没有跑开的必要。甚至都没有动弹的必要，尤其是当Wade醒来还紧紧抱着他的时候。

“喂，Spidey,你醒啦？”Wade耳语着，戳了戳Peter的脸颊。

Peter点了点头，Wade早晨的声音跟平时不同，他默默地忽视了这一点。

“噢，太好啦。你真的没有死。但你跟我的沙发是不是有一腿？蜘——蜘蛛们都喜欢沙发吗？这是某种癖好吗？”

Peter呻吟了一声，把Wade毫无意义的问题当成了让他挪窝的信号。他从雇佣兵身上滚了一圈，稳稳地坐在了地板上。“我觉得，”他缓缓地开了口，忽略了眼皮的跳动和肚子里的翻滚，“我跟喝多了似的。太糟了，因为我根本不知道喝多了有啥好的。”

“喔，我觉得挺好的。喝高了的蜘蛛侠，如果你到了法定饮酒年龄的话。”Wade坐了起来，他的面罩在夜里不知怎的弄歪了，不过他马上就扶正了它。Peter注意到Wade的手套不见了。他不确定Wade是昨晚把它们弄丢了还是自己摘的。“你的腿怎么样了？”

Peter看了看小腿上的伤口，“不流血了。”他说，“不过我也许应该消消毒，免得过几天要被截肢。”

Wade站了起来，冲Peter伸出了一只手，Peter欣然接受，“来吧。我浴室有点能用的。”

“消毒的东西？我以为你用不着的？”

“我是用不着。”Wade没再解释。

Wade的浴室跟他房子里其他地方差不多，又暗又乱，不过还是很干净的，所以Peter跳上Wade示意的那个洗手池的时候没有什么心理负担。

Wade把伤口清洗干净，熟练得好像他做过上千次一样。一开始，他用一块湿布清洗着伤口周围的皮肤，在Peter制服上的窟窿露出的范围内，把凝固的血液都擦掉了。他的动作出人意料的温柔。他甚至在水接触到Peter皮肤之前还试了试温度，足够温的时候才用。他倒酒精之前警告了Peter，不过当Peter发出痛苦的吸气声时，他还是不停地道歉。最后，他小心翼翼地给他缠上了绷带，轻轻地按实。结束后，他夸Peter是个听话的病人，咕哝着，“想不想来跟棒棒糖？”

“我可不会吃你给的任何棒棒糖。”Peter嘲笑他。

“噫，污七八糟的小脑瓜。”Wade怼了回去。现在他站在Peter双腿之间，双臂撑着洗手池的边沿。Peter真的，真的很想看他的脸，读懂他现在正在想些什么，看到他双目的轮廓，感受他嘴角上扬的弧度。他不知道为什么，这种感觉如此的不理智，可他克制不住。他死死地盯着Wade熟悉的面罩，努力想象它下面是什么模样。但他的想象永远比不上实际。

Peter缓缓地抬起了手，没有突然的动作。当Peter的指尖触到他的颧骨时，Wade几不可见地瑟缩了一下，当Peter开始抚摸他时，他怔住了。

“你摘下过吗？”Peter问道，指尖顺着Wade的眉骨，一路轻抚到他的眉心。

“没在你面前摘过。”Wade诚实地回答。

Peter拂过他的双唇，然后收回了手，“为什么？”

Wade摇了摇头，拉开了两人的距离，他一路后退，直到Peter有足够的空间跳了下来。“不重要。”他无所谓地说道，然后问，“你想来点早餐吗？我做馅饼的手艺可好了。”

Peter不太情愿地让他转移了话题，“当然。”他回答，安慰自己这也许并不是他经历过的最尴尬的早晨。


	6. Chapter 6

Peter一直在看他的手机。不是他自己的手机，是Wade给他的那个。他几乎无意识地重复这个动作，从兜里掏出来，翻开盖，又合上，又翻开。他只是——他希望，蜘蛛侠的头号迷弟Wade有功夫联系他时，他能马上接到消息。但是直到现在，什么都没收到。事实上，自从他俩两天前吃的那顿煎饼早餐之后，他一直没听到过Wade的消息。他并不 _担心_ ，他只是很生气。

 

Peter想过主动给他发短信，可是……万一Wade不想理他怎么办？万一上次Peter在自己都没意识到的情况下越界了怎么办？万一Wade真的认为这个手机仅用于 _特殊情况_ 怎么办？Peter自己又为什么要纠结这码事呢？

 

电梯门打开了，Peter把手机揣回了兜里。

 

对其他人来说，今天大概只是个平静无波的工作日，但号角日报社一直是个忙乱的地方。到处都有行色匆匆的员工，和层层叠叠的纸摞。传真机的声音，按鼠标的声音，敲键盘的声音，轻声交谈的声音此起彼伏。这也就解释了Peter为什么什么都没听到。事实上，他没听到任何不同寻常的声音，直到他来到了詹姆森的办公室门前。

 

“——快他妈重新写！重新写！”

 

Peter怔住了，努力听得更清楚。

 

“ _重写_ ？你知道这两个字什么 _意思_ 吗，孩子？不能重写！这篇已经发完了！已经印好的东西怎么可能撤回来！”詹姆森的火气听起来比平时更大，这可有点厉害。Peter非常确定他听过另一个声音，尽管他希望是自己错了。

 

“你最好想个办法，否则我要……”

 

“你要 _怎么样_ ？”詹姆森挑衅他。

 

“你真他妈该感激蜘蛛侠不让我杀人，要不你该死的猪脑子已经被我一枪崩烂了，你听明白没？”

 

绝对是Wade了，他的声音听上去非常的可怕。Peter简直怀疑是不是自己老想他把他召唤过来的。他暗暗地掏出蛛网发射器，万一詹姆森激怒了死侍，而死侍又不再在意蜘蛛侠对他的看法了，他好能及时出面制止。

 

“听着，”Wade继续说，语气听上去没那么凶残了，甚至有点那么想讲理的意思。Peter顿住了，默默地谴责一下自己居然偷听，然后继续偷听。“蜘蛛侠他——他不会喜欢这个的。这让他看上去不像好人，明白了吗？”

 

“如果你以为我会在意蜘蛛侠的想法，你就大错特错了。他是个威胁！你读过我们的报纸吗，孩子？我们一直都登这种报导。它们卖得可好了， _而且_ 总有人能从中发现事实。”

 

“但 _我_ 可 _不愿意_ 为你们诋毁蜘蛛侠出力！人们不能发现他跟我在一起。不能——不能像这样。这不好，这——”

 

Peter又感动又困惑，同时还很担忧，最终他决定打断他们。他推开了门，同时吓到了詹姆森和Wade，“如果写出来了，那就是诽谤。”

 

“我知道。”詹姆森咬牙切齿地说道，同时，Wade问道：“啥？”

 

“如果写出来了，就不只是诋毁了，这是诽谤。”Peter解释着。Wade又在制服外套连帽衫了。这一件正面有大写加粗的 _无趣_ 二字。他的武器和弹药都没带。

 

“Peter!你在这里干什么？”Wade张开了双臂，仿佛要给他一个拥抱，然而他没有，只是做这么一个动作，“等等等等一下，Peter _Parker_.我就知道我之前从哪见过这个名字——你一直给蜘蛛侠拍照！”

 

Peter不安地承认，“呃，是啊——”

 

“是你拍的 _这个_ 吗？”Wade从詹姆森的桌子上拿起一张报纸，怒气冲冲地甩到Peter面前。头版上是一张蜘蛛侠和死侍的照片，大概是在他俩大战那个女雇佣兵那天拍的。像素很低，显然不是专业的，可能是拿手机或别的什么偷拍的。照片里，他们两个互相依靠，互相搀扶着。其实只是看上去那样。实际上，Peter自己清楚，他当时就靠Wade让自己别一屁股坐在地上呢。

 

头条上写着： **震惊！蜘蛛侠竟然跟面具怪胎如此亲密！** 这篇报导称，有目击者发现他们俩那天晚上一起过了那条马路，还一一列举了Wade干的诸多坏事，包括有一次他在高速路上杀了好几个人。Peter希望这篇文章只是在夸大其词。

 

“不，不是我拍的。”他诚恳地告诉Wade,“首先，看看这个水平。其次，我不会干这种下三滥的事。”后一句是说给詹姆森听的，对方立马瞪了他一眼。“Wade,我不会没经你同意就拍你的照片的，永远不会。”

 

“你认识这家伙，Parker?”詹姆森问，“我为什么一点都不惊讶？还有，我现在为什么不叫警察呢？”

 

Peter无视了他。Wade太安静了。“你相信我，对吗？”

 

Wade清了清喉咙，“我——没错。谢谢，Petey.不过这解决不了现在的难题。蜘蛛侠看到这个估计内裤都要气掉的，如果他穿的话。我很确定他其实不穿，制服太紧了，对吧？他要是穿了边缘肯定会看出来。”他顿住了，好像在等Peter告诉他蜘蛛侠是不是空挡一样。Peter什么都没说，于是Wade又絮叨上了，“我一直在朝他的方向努力，可这篇文章会让我他妈倒退好几光年。我知道他不想被人看到跟我一起——”

 

“你为什么会这么想？”Peter问道。毕竟他们两个曾经为了吃个早餐满城转悠，Peter根本想不起来自己有没有不经意间暗示过死侍自己不想跟他在一起，何况他根本没那个意思，绝对的。没准他曾经有这个意思，不过现在Peter发现自己……越来越喜欢他了。不不不，他一点也不喜欢，这太糟糕了。复仇者不会乐意的，X战警也不会乐意的。有些人会因此质疑蜘蛛侠，不过相比于几周之前，他现在根本不会为之动怒了。

 

“这是常识啊。”Wade解释，完全把Peter当成傻瓜，“他是个英雄，而我是个杀手。他的名誉不容玷污，人们敬仰他，尤其是小小孩。不时地被人看到跟我混在一起没什么，但上报纸头版？还搞个 _那种_ 头条？这可不得了。”

 

怪了，Wade正巧说出了Peter一直考虑的事，不过既然说出来了，Peter就想否定他。他刚张开嘴，Wade就咒骂着打断了他，“而且 _现在_ ，”他戏剧性地说着，手舞足蹈地翻了个白眼。对于一个戴面罩的人来说，他的表现力真的太强了，“你现在可能也不想跟我扯上任何关系了，因为你知道我是个杀手了。妈的。”

 

Peter眨了眨眼，努力回忆着之前两次以普通身份遇见Wade的场景。把Peter的记忆和蜘蛛侠的记忆区分开来实在是太难了，不过，Wade是对的，他从没跟Peter提起过自己的职业。Peter只犹豫了半秒钟要不要扯谎，最后决定还是别了。

 

“我知道你是谁。”Peter谨慎地告诉他，“我们第一次见面的时候，我就认出了你的制服。”解释得通，对吧？毕竟Peter应该是蜘蛛侠的朋友，他听说过死侍应该也不奇怪吧。

 

Wade朝他这边歪了歪头，思索着，“可你还是……？”

 

詹姆森发出了一声被恶心到的声音，“拜托你俩能去别处说吗？如果这个傻逼没打算杀我，我就接着干活了。”

 

Peter差点就要感谢他打断他们了。

 

“听着，络腮胡子，”Wade咆哮着，猛地转身指着詹姆森，“也许这次就这样了，不过你要是 _再_ 敢在你的报纸中提到我，尤其是跟蜘蛛侠一起的话，我会提着刀回来，当着你所有该死的员工的面，把你像条鱼一样开膛破肚。”他停了下来，轻轻地把詹姆森办公桌上的雪景球划到了地上。它滚了几圈，消失在了档案柜下面。之后，他转身就要走。

 

“有胆你就来，死娘炮。”詹姆森冲着Wade的背影吼道，Wade一把摔上了门。

 

Peter小跑了几步追上了Wade，想给詹姆森点时间冷静下来。他陪着Wade上了电梯，办公楼里的每双眼睛都追随着他们，有些带着恐惧，有些带着困惑。如果Wade在意，他也没有表现出来。

 

“我自己走就可以了，Petey.”Wade告诉他，使劲地戳着关门键。

 

“没关系的，我——我跟你一起下去。几分钟而已，没人会想我的。”

 

“还没受够吗，哈？”Wade逗他，“我都说要谋杀你老板了。某人可真喜欢我啊。”

 

Wade啧啧了两声，Peter翻了个白眼。

 

“别想否认，我从你那双又大又好看的鹿眼中看出来了。但谁能怪你呢？我的意思是，你 _看到_ 我这身材了吗？”Wade弯下了腰，然而他的连帽衫太松垮了，什么都看不出来。不过Peter清楚他的“身材”如何。死侍的制服就像蜘蛛侠的一样，可没给想象力留什么余地。

 

Peter差点忘了Wade可以看到他的脸。他祈祷着电梯里的光线能掩盖他脸上泛起的粉红，“是啊，”他说着，打算开玩笑糊弄过去。他趁着Wade还没砸过去，按下了一层的按钮。“太可惜了，你已经‘心有所属’了。顺便问一句，发展的怎么样？”如果说Peter一点也不在乎答案的话，他自己都不信。

 

Wade耸了耸肩，“我配不上他。难以置信吧，我知道，不过是真的。而且实际上，我都不知道他喜不喜欢带把的？我忘了并不是所有人都……像我一样。”

 

Peter眨了眨眼，“那你是什么样？如果你不介意我问的话。”

 

“妈的，如果我知道我应该怎么形容自己就好了。老二，大波，都喜欢，都不喜欢——这重要吗？它们只是人的 _一部分_ 。没准有一天，这些部分正好拼凑成了一个人，那我也只是喜欢这个人，而不是这些部分。你明白吗？”

 

“说得通。你大可以直接问他的，你知道吗？”Peter努力回想Wade有没有跟他提起过别的男人，甚至是别的任何人。他没有。没跟蜘蛛侠提过，也没跟Peter提过，但又不是说世界上没有别人了。Peter很确定死侍一定也有自己的秘密，跟蜘蛛侠一样。也许有家人？朋友？同事？

 

“哦，对，当然。我们平时聊着聊着我突然：‘呃，嘿，兄弟，我只是在想——你会也为男人硬起来吗？还是说你只走前门？①’”

 

Peter笑了，“我可不会这么措辞。”

 

Wade漫不经心地挥了挥手，“不重要了。像我说的，我配不上他。我也配不上你。”

 

“ _我_ ？”

 

“没错，你这个讨人喜欢的小书呆子，就是你。”Wade伸手揉乱了Peter的头发，Peter不满地想把乱毛弄平。这时电梯叮地一声，门开了。“我到站喽！”Wade叽叽喳喳地说，“以后再见啦，Petey!”当门又开始关闭时，他给了他一个大大的飞吻，Peter做了个接住的手势，想把Wade逗笑。

 

不出所料，Peter一回到办公室，满屋的人都在用疑惑的目光注视着他。Maureen是唯一一个走过来的，她是他为数不多的朋友之一，所以他只能跟她解释了跟死侍的事，还有詹姆森办公室里发生的事。他小心地略过了他们相遇时比较私人的一些细节，毕竟知道的人越少越好。

 

①原文：or is your penis only into vagina?原谅译者真的打不出来那两个字。。。贱贱的嘴哟

-

 

Peter刚要回家时，电话响了。 _那个_ 电话，贴着死侍的那个。他吓了一大跳，差点摔了他的相机。

 

铃声是Call Me Maybe,Peter翻开手机发现，死侍把他自己的名字设成了 _性感坏蛋_ ，还有个他自己比V字的来电显示。太蠢了……不过还是让Peter的嘴角上扬了起来。

 

“怎么了？”他最后选择了这个开头。他犹豫了好久，“ _你好_ ”太正式，“ _喂_ ”又有点不礼貌。

 

“Spidey,嗨！你终于接了。你有没有……看到今天的报纸？”对面杂音很重，Wade应该是在外面。想象着他在街上散步的同时给蜘蛛侠打电话的画面，实在是很有意思。

 

“看了。我的朋友Peter-Peter Parker-他告诉我你今天去了号角日报，还有你看上去不太开心。”过了这么久，以第三人称的方式提自己的名字还是有点别扭。

 

“噢。”Wade迟疑了一下，“你俩还会聊天啊？”

 

“有时会。”

 

“好吧……他没说 _别的_ 吧，因为——”

 

“他说你威胁他的老板，要把他老板开膛破肚。”

 

“那是个……玩笑啦，真的。也许吧。听着——我打电话过来是因为我想让你知道，我跟那个报道没什么关系，不过如果你现在想让我滚蛋的话，我 _完全_ 能理解。看上去不太妙，我明白，我——”

 

“Wade,停。”Peter打断了他，明白自己如果不插嘴的话Wade很有可能会一直絮叨下去，“你不用离开。一直有人那么诋毁我。重要的人都不会信那种东西的。”他也不知道自己是不是在扯淡，他只知道自己不想让Wade走。太蠢了，不过也说得通不是？他救过Peter两次，让他留在身边显然不是什么 _坏_ 事。

 

“……你确定？”Wade决定冒一把险。杂音小了很多，大概Wade进到了某个大楼里，或走了小路。

 

“我确定。”Peter向他保证。

 

Wade长舒一口气，“谢天谢地。我——噢，我约的人到了。得走啦，Spidey!一会再跟你说。再次感谢！”

 

对面突然挂断了，Peter放下了手机，出神地盯了一会。

 

“约会？”他呆呆地念叨着，手机的屏幕暗了下去。Peter羞于承认自己整夜都在想着Wade究竟约了谁。

 

-

 

Wade在清晨5:48的时候又打了过来。Peter清楚时间是因为他被吵醒的时候正好面前有一个闹钟。他迷迷糊糊地反映了好久，才意识到他听到的是什么底下传来的Call Me Maybe.

 

他把手机从枕头底下掏了出来，他都不记得自己把它放在那了，他不满地嘟囔着接了电话。

 

“噢，我是不是把你吵醒了？现在几点了？”

 

Peter揉了揉自己鸟窝一般的头发，“非常早。”他抱怨着，“告诉我你不是打来讲八卦的。”

 

“不。我打过来讨债啦。而且，”Wade咯咯笑了起来，“你刚睡醒的声音听着很可爱。”

 

第一句话吸引了Peter的注意，他一下子坐了起来，“你遇到麻烦了吗？发生了什么？”

 

“没事，没事，一切都好。我有个活需要你帮忙。”

 

Peter皱了皱眉，“是说，杀人的活？我告诉过你，我不会——”

 

“不是的，Spidey.别这样，对我多些信心。这是个 _好人_ 的活。有个老土豪，要付我一大堆钱，而且绝对不会伤到任何人。有人从他那里偷了点东西，他想让我们偷回来。或只是我。不过如果你帮忙的话，就容易多了。”

 

在这个节骨眼上，Peter对这句突如其来的话没有任何准备，不过他继续着，“说说细节。”完全放弃了睡回笼觉。他掀开了被子，挪到厨房去煮咖啡。他突然发觉自己的睡裤太长了，都拖地了。

 

“好的。有几个坏人，从我们的人手中偷走了一个昂贵的古董，他可能是个收藏家吧，我也不知道。我对展览之类的真的犯晕。接着说，那伙人把它藏在了科罗拉多的一个大宅里。那个宅子真的非常碟中谍了，还有大圆顶呢，对了，还有几个真正的持枪护卫， _而且_ 保管它的那个房间还有个压感门。而你，我爬墙的小朋友，就从那个门进去。我能让你进去，没问题的。你只需把那个蠢东西黏走，我们就能快快乐乐地回家啦。不会有任何伤亡的。大概吧。”

 

Peter叹了一口气，“我不知道，Wade-”

 

“钱也有你的份。对半分怎么样？几天就能赚两万五美金啊，Spides.我猜只有两天。我们会早点去那里侦查一下，不过你那部分——只需要一天就够了。甚至不需要一整天！大概也就，一个小时吧！”

 

Peter停顿了一下，“如果……你给我钱的话，这就不叫还人情了……”

 

“别担心啦。我又不缺钱。那么，你来吗？”

 

Peter咬住了嘴唇，一方面，他真的欠Wade的，实际上欠了两次。另一方面，这又是脏活。不过话又说回来，两万五……又不会有人 _知道_ 蜘蛛侠帮一个被抢劫的可怜老人的忙还收了钱的，人们只会看到他帮助了他，不是吗？仅仅是蜘蛛侠帮人忙而已。

 

“好吧。我们什么时候出发？”


	7. Chapter 7

“我觉得自己蠢爆了。”Peter说道。

 

Wade正在厨房里手忙脚乱地鼓捣着什么，听到声音连头都没抬，“你为什么要爬窗户？你老是爬窗户。我的门好好的，你知道的。”

 

Peter把行李包扔到了椅子上，斜了一眼Wade，“里面都是便装。”他无视了Wade的问题，“穿着便装 _还_ 戴面罩总感觉怪怪的。”

 

Wade终于看向了他，哼了一声，“你看起来挺好看的的。我真的觉得 _挺好看的_ 。所以赶快闭嘴，把那个螺丝刀递给我。”他胡乱地指了指身后。

 

Peter花了好长时间才找到他说的那个螺丝刀，不知道为啥它跟勺子一起放在了炉子旁边。“你在干嘛？”他把它递了过去。Wade手里拿着一条黑皮带，看上去有点像腰带，上面有个他认不出来的小玩意。那玩意的盖子被掀开了，Wade正在鼓捣里面的东西。

 

“嘘。我认真干活的时候，请你乖乖站那别动，站好看点，但也别 _太_ 好看了，太好看我就会分心了。”咔哒一声。“噢——等下！我成功了！耶！”他把盖子盖了回去站直身体，兴高采烈地举高了那条皮带。

 

“……哇？”Peter小心地问道，“那是什么？”

 

“这个，我的蜘蛛朋友，是个传送腰带。一个老朋友给我做的，不过我很少用，因为它靠谱得就像……就像那些一点也不靠谱的东西一样。”

 

“有人告诉过你你用词非常有特点吗？”

 

Wade摆了摆手，“它之前不好用了，不过我确定我已经把它修好了，够让我们跑科罗拉多一个来回了。”

 

“我们要传送过去？等会——万一它 _不_ 好使呢？”

 

Wade耸了耸肩，让他更不放心了，“抓好你的包。我们直接就能到旅馆啦。”

 

Peter听从了他。Wade扛起自己的包，一手攥着腰带，另一只手环住了Peter的腰，“你应该闭上眼睛，屏住呼吸。”他提醒道，“我的第一次可不怎么有趣。”

 

“她也是这么说的。”Peter嘀咕着，不过还是照他说的做了。出于好奇，他其实想睁着眼的，他很确定这趟旅途肯定看上去很奇妙。不管怎样，它感觉着就很奇妙。前一秒，Wade还在他身边呼吸着，搂着他的腰，Peter还能听到外面汽车的声音和Wade邻居们的脚步声。下一秒，这些都消失了。所有的噪声突然之间消停了下来，Peter也感受不到身边Wade的存在了。他只能感觉到来自四面八方的压迫感，几乎令他无法呼吸。刹那间，压迫感消失了，他又一次听到了声音，不过是不同的声音。Wade依旧在他身边，他听到了说话的人们，翻动的纸张，以及骨碌碌滚过瓷砖的行李箱。

 

Peter睁开了眼睛，他们正处于一家旅店的大厅。他俩右边三尺之外有位穿一身套装的女士，似乎被他俩的突然出现吓了一跳。

 

Wade欢呼着松开了Peter的腰，“我们成功啦！而且咱俩都完完整整的！你很完整，对吧？”

 

“呃，”Peter看了眼胯下，“是啊，看上去是的。”

 

那个女士环顾下四周，似乎在想是不是只有她一个人看到两个戴面具的男人凭空出现了。Wade没有理她，直接走到了前台，懒洋洋地靠了上去，无视了他正前方活生生的侍应生，连按了三次铃。那个侍应生仍旧可敬地维持着微笑，似乎一点都不好奇他俩的装扮。

 

“Wilson订的。”Wade说道。侍应生递给他两张房卡，Wade把其中一张递给了Peter。

 

“这个旅馆真好哦……”Peter一边往电梯走一边赞叹着。大厅里还有个大理石的喷泉，形形色色的人全穿着套装。

 

“死侍的旅行可有品了。”Wade接着说，“顺便，谢谢你跟我一起来。我啥都没告诉过你，本来以为你会拒绝我的。你看着就像那种满脑袋计划的人，那种大英雄。”

 

“没错，我是有计划。其中之一就是翘课。”电梯门缓缓地打开了。一面墙是玻璃的，电梯上升的时候Peter一直在往下探头看大厅。

 

“你还上学呢？”

 

Peter的脑袋终于追上了嘴，意识到自己可没打算告诉他这个，“呃……是啊？”

 

“你确定吗？你听着可没那么确定。”

 

Peter挠了挠后脑勺，“我，呃。我只是平时不会告诉别人这种事，仅此而已。”

 

Wade哼了一声，“怎么，你以为我知道你是个学生就能找到你吗？这世上只有你和其他上百万个二十岁的人吗？妈呀Spidey,你有点被害妄想症吧。”

 

“你这么觉得吗？”

 

“是啊。我是说，如果有人知道你的真实身份，最坏的结果又能怎样呢？”

 

“……比如，这样他们就能伤害我的家人和朋友？”

 

“噢，”Wade思索了一会，“我刚刚没想到这个。我没有……任何家人和朋友……啊，我有Nate,不过他能照顾好自己的。”

 

“Nate?他就是你约会的那个人吗？”

 

Wade瞪着他，“啥？”

 

“那天晚上，你说……”

 

“ _噢_ 。喔不是。那不是个约会，Spidey.那是个碰头，关于这个活的。”

 

“啊。”Peter觉得自己听上去像个蠢蛋，不过他也不知道Wade是不是有同感。电梯到了他们那层，Wade带路去了他们的房间，Peter一直走在他身边。

 

Wade偷笑着，戳了戳Peter的肩膀，“你 _吃醋_ 了。”

 

Peter戳了回去，“并没有。”他反驳道。

 

“就是有！我听你的声音就能听出来。你 _绝对_ 因为我跟其他人约会吃醋了。”

 

Peter回想了一下。他听着很像吃醋的吗？这并不是他的本意。他 _真的_ 吃醋吗？他……知道Wade没去约会是有点如释重负，不过这也说明不了什么不是吗？什么都说明不了。

 

谢天谢地，他俩走到了房间门口，他不用答话了。这扇门没有丝毫特点，Peter本来以为里面只是个普通的房间——两张床，一间浴室，如果这家旅馆真的想体面一点的话，没准角落里还会有一把桌椅。然而他却看到了一整间套房：有一个卧室，一个客厅，一个迷你厨房，还有个带浴缸的卫生间。这地方装修得简直富丽堂皇。电视占了几乎一整面墙，这电视可能比Peter整月的房租还要贵。这里比他跟Wade的家加起来还要好得多。

 

Peter站在门口傻了眼。Wade很自然地从他身边走过，“我要靠窗的那个床喽！”

 

“…Wade,”Peter开口。顿了一顿又问，“为什么？”

 

Wade从窗外缩回了头，“为什么要靠窗的？因为你快他妈看看外面！绝对值这个钱！”

 

Peter摇了摇头，“不是，我是说……我们只是呆一个晚上，对吗？”

 

“噢，是啊。我只是跟他们说给我随便来一间没人订的就行。说真的，快来看看外头。”他牵起Peter的手，把他拉到窗边，窗户上挂着厚厚的天鹅绒窗帘，Wade把它拉开，好让Peter看到外面。

 

他们在山上，看上去应该是很高很高的地方。外面简直是冰雪仙境，湛蓝的天空，层层叠叠积雪皑皑的山峦，山上不时点缀着几棵针叶树。

 

“哇哦，”他终于想起了呼吸，“我之前从没上过山。其实我都没怎么出过城。”

 

“你真的得享受享受生活了。”Wade告诉他，拍了拍他的背，“我得干活去了。需要侦查一下，我越快完成，这个活就能越快干完。”

 

“什么，现在就去吗？我们才刚到。”

 

“我知道没有我你会无聊得哭泣，不过，嘿，没准他们有付费小黄片可以看，而且我的卡可以随便刷。去享受吧，baby boy.”Wade已经开始从他的行李包外掏东西了。大多数是武器。Peter看着他脱掉了连帽衫和松垮垮的牛仔裤，脱得只剩那身制服。他把枪插进枪套里，把刀鞘绑在背后。

 

“我可 _不要_ 在这个房间里打飞机，太古怪了。你什么时候回来？”

 

Wade比了个大拇指，“在你发现之前！”

 

“带着手机呢吗？”

 

Wade把它举了起来，当着Peter的面把它揣进了其中一个口袋里，“带了，亲爱的。”

 

“那就好，好吧……小心点。”Peter情不自禁地加上了最后一句，意识到自己听起来腻腻歪歪的，可他控制不住。

 

“一直很小心。”Wade叽叽喳喳地说道，拽着Peter的胳膊，在他脸上印了个吻，如果不是他俩都戴着面罩，这就是个真正的吻了，还非常夸张地MUA了一声，“晚了就别等了！”

 

Peter当然会等。Wade走后，Peter第一件事就是给MJ打电话，告诉她明晚的电影不去了，以防万一他不能及时回去。他选择了“我作业快写不完了，而且我穷死了”这个借口，而不是“有个雇佣兵把我拐到了深山老林”。而他美好的朋友MJ，主动提出要付电影票钱，可他之前从没让她付过，这次也不会。挂电话前，她控诉他有了个“秘密情人”，他告诉她并没有，她却说他应该找一个。

 

等Wade终于回来的时候已经半夜了。Peter洗完了澡，看了三部半的电影了。Wade走进屋，带着点松林的味道。Peter很高兴看到Wade毫发无伤。

 

“怎么样？”Peter问道。

 

“我们明天就可以去了。”Wade倒在了床上，哀嚎了一声，抱怨着他的刀戳疼了后背，他把它们丢在了一边，“你看啥呢？”

 

Peter告诉了他，接下来的一个小时，Wade一直在对这部《消失的爱人》评头品足。它明明不是个喜剧片，却成了Peter许久以来笑得最厉害的一次。看来Wade真的很擅长这个。

 

Peter好长时间才入睡，他讨厌戴着面罩睡觉，不过他没有丝毫怨言。Wade应该也经常这样睡，如果不是一直这样的话。Wade看起来可从来没为睡眠发过愁。Peter转了个身，虽然暗处看不清什么，但Wade放松的轮廓和平稳的胸膛告诉他，他已经睡着了。

 

Peter好不容易才有了困意，这时，有个声音让他一下子警觉了起来。是Wade，在床上打着滚，上气不接下气地咕哝着什么。Peter竖着耳朵听，试图弄清他在说什么，以及Wade是不是醒着。看起来没醒。这时他的声音突然拔高，发出了痛苦的粗喘。

 

Peter一把掀开自己的被子，爬到了Wade的床边。他呆呆地杵在那，不知道该做什么。Wade显然很痛苦，Peter猜他应该是在做噩梦。

 

“Wade,”Peter喊他，然后又大声喊了一遍。Wade没有回应，于是Peter伸出了手，想摇他的胳膊。但他没能成功，Wade突然伸出一只手，死死地攥住了Peter的。另一只手卡住了Peter的喉咙，速度之快，Peter根本无法躲开。Peter的蜘蛛感应催促着他赶紧脱身，与危险之地拉开距离，但他却强迫自己留在这里。

 

“Wade,”Peter轻柔地把手放在了Wade掐着他的那只手上，没有试图掰开，只是碰触着。他还能发出声，这是个好迹象，尽管Wade已经把他的脖子掐紫了。“是我。只是我。”他看不见Wade的脸，分不清他依旧在跟做梦的人讲话还是说Wade已经清醒了。这时，Wade渐渐地放松了攥他手腕的那只手，然后松开了他的脖子。

 

“噢上帝啊！”Wade坐了起来，一下子清醒了，“我在——我刚刚做了个梦，我猜。对不起Spidey.我伤到你了吗？求你告诉我我没伤着你。”

 

“我又不是朵娇花。”Peter向他保证，“你还好吗？”

 

Wade在发抖。没什么痕迹，不过Peter能感觉到。“没事。就是，噩梦而已。糟糕的回忆。对不起。”他把双腿蜷到胸口，伸出胳膊环抱住它们。Peter一直觉得他是个强大无畏的人，而此时此刻他却在自我安慰，让自己尽可能地缩成了一团，这真是太奇怪了。

 

“这个……经常发生吗？”Peter低声问道。他牵起了Wade的手，自己并不知道为什么要这么做，可能是想让他分散些注意力，也可能想安慰他。不知何时，两人的手套都被撇到别的地方了。太黑了，Peter什么都看不到，不过他可以感受到Wade坑坑洼洼的皮肤，和刚刚磨出的茧子。这时Peter才意识到，这是Wade新长出的那只手。长出这些茧子，他会疼吗？挥刀，开枪，把手磨出水泡，他会疼吗？

 

“不经常。”随着Peter摩挲着他手掌的动作，Wade的手指攥紧又松开，“只是有时会这样。谁他妈能想到会是今晚。”

 

“你梦到了什么？”

 

Wade安静了好久，渐渐地，他不再抖了。Peter觉得他可能不会回答了，自己大概问了个过于私人的问题，这时他开口了。“Vanessa.我的前妻。他们杀了她。”

 

“我很遗憾。”即使他明白这句话没什么意义，他还是安慰他。这种话没什么用，但他还能说什么呢？“我……我也失去过这样的人。她因我而死。”

 

“我们应该组个俱乐部。”Wade捏了捏Peter的手，“克女友俱乐部。”

 

“就叫悲剧前任俱乐部如何？因为还有个男的，我最好的朋友。他完全发疯了，现在在号子里。”

 

“哈，”Wade歪了歪头，“这句……信息量够大的。首先——男的？在我印象中你直得很，Spidey.”

 

Peter露出了微笑，他本意就是想让Wade忘掉噩梦，“其实，我们一直没……正式交往。我们只是时不时地一起到处瞎转悠。直到……直到我有了女朋友。不过，不，我不直。”

 

“别理我。”Wade喃喃地说着，“我在消化信息。”

 

Peter轻笑出声，“你会没事的对吧？”他松开了Wade的手。

 

Wade似乎认真考虑了一下这个问题，“是啊。大概吧。”Peter起身时，他一把抓住了Peter的手腕，“我很……抱歉，”他说，“对不起。还有，谢谢你Spidey.真的。我发誓我以后一定不掐你脖子了，除非你好好求我。”

 

Peter被他逗笑了，“快睡觉吧。”他知道自己脸红了，“明天可是个大日子。”

 

“好的，妈咪。”Wade笑着松开了他。

 

Peter钻进被窝的时候，床已经冷了。

 

-

 

Peter被吵醒前，正梦到自己穿着裤衩站在全班人面前出糗。一开始他听不清是什么，后来他发现声音是从另一间屋子里传来的。先是咚的一声，然后是脚步声。他站了起来，刚睡醒还晃晃悠悠的。他向声音的来源挪了过去，想看看他的临时舍友在搞什么。

 

“Wade?”他站在拐角喊道。

 

“噢见鬼，别—— _不要_ ——”Wade颤抖的声音不停地重复着一句话。这声音让Peter的心一下子揪了起来。即使是昨晚做了噩梦，Wade也没发出这样的声音。有那么几秒钟，Peter没意识到自己看到了什么，当他意识到后，几乎忘了呼吸。

 

Wade刚才一定在冲澡，因为卫生间的门一开，屋里就起了雾。Wade头上捂着一条毛巾，背对着Peter，整个上半身都一览无遗，宽阔的肩膀和后背遍布伤疤。有的触目惊心，有的已经淡去，有的凸了起来，有的没有。有的看上去像烧伤，有的像被利器划的。这些伤疤看上去很可怕，而且一定很疼。一阵怒火油然而生，Peter好想让给他带来这些伤疤的那些人尝尝它们的滋味。

 

“回去睡觉。”Wade吼他，“你这时候应该在 _睡觉_ 的。”他浑身僵硬，死命地捂着自己，好像要被风刮跑一样。

 

Peter踉跄着朝他走来，朝他伸出了手，这一次—— _这一次_ 他触到了他。他把手指落在Wade的肩上，没有任何阻拦地，描摹着他疤痕的形状，暗自感叹着Wade的皮肤尽管起伏不平，却是那么的柔软。Wade一开始瑟缩了一下，但他没有跑开。

 

“我——我找不着了。”Wade磕磕巴巴地说着，“我的面罩。我找不到了，Spidey.我——我把它摘了下来，去洗了个澡，现在 _我他妈找不到了_ ——”

 

Peter震惊地拉开了距离。他真是睡糊涂了，竟然没意识到Wade没戴面罩。虽然Peter真的很想看到Wade的脸，但他从没想过让对方毫无选择的余地。他躲闪着视线，尽管Wade自己也在竭尽全力不让Peter看到任何东西。“你没带多余的吗？”

 

“我以为我用不上。”Wade暴躁地说。

 

“我会——我会帮你找的。”Peter提出，“肯定在某个地方，对吧？它——噢。”Peter看到了沙发底下有一个红东西，Wade的面罩不知怎么跑到那里去了，“找到了。”Peter弯腰把它捡了回来，递过去的时候一直盯着地板。Wade一把抓了过来，砰地摔上了卫生间的门。

 

Peter对着紧闭的门茫然地眨了眨眼。他想无视这个，但他知道自己……很难过。他明白自己没权利期盼Wade会对他毫无保留，也没指望Wade会在他面前摘下面罩，但他还是为此感到伤心。尤其是Wade或多或少地向他承认过这很侵犯隐私。“没在你面前摘过。”他这么说过，就好像Peter不值得他那么做，或他根本信不过他一样。即使他们一起度过了那么多的时光，即使昨晚，他们看上去有了新的进展。

 

他希望等他再次出现的时候，Wade已经冷静下来了。他希望对方能假装无事发生过，或用笑话淡化掉整个意外事件。

 

然而他并没有。Wade一直在冷落他，还不发一语。他无视了Peter每一句话，全身心地投入到了任务的准备中。

 

“不杀人，对吧？”Peter看着他问。毕竟，这应该是个轻而易举的任务，不会有任何人员伤亡。Wade说过的。

 

可Wade没有搭话。

 

“好嘛，”Peter不耐烦地喃喃自语，“这下可有意思了。”


	8. Chapter 8

“好冷啊。”Peter往大衣里缩了缩，忍不住抱怨着。

 

“可不是。”Wade磨叨，不过他看上去可一点都不冷，只穿着那身制服，趴在雪地上，没有大衣，也没有任何御寒的东西。他这么趴了有半个多小时了，几乎一动不动，顺着狙击枪的瞄准镜观察敌情。他们将要潜入的那个大宅就在前方的山谷里。

 

Peter不知道Wade在看什么，他问了，但没有得到回答。

 

事实上，他绝大多数企图开启对话的尝试都被无视了。自从今天早晨，Peter撞到了Wade的裸体后，他就没怎么说过话。Peter本来想说， _通常情况_ 下发生这种事，两人就该滚床单了，而不是像他俩这样玩沉默游戏。不过他很确定以Wade现在的心情，大概只会瞪他一眼，不会爆笑出声。

 

“差不多了。”Wade开口，Peter被他的声音吓了一跳。“抓住我。那边一炸，我们就传送进去。”

 

“炸？”Peter问道，不过他马上听话地脱掉了大衣，起身攥住了Wade的腰带。Wade把狙击枪绑在了背上。

 

就像他俩的新常规一样，Wade又一次无视了他。不过Peter的问题很快就有了答案。过了一分钟，房子的一头被炸开了，一面墙轰然倒塌，烟雾弥漫在空中。

 

Wade没提醒他就开了传送，他俩落在一间洞穴般的混凝土房间里，一面墙上有一扇巨大的铁门。有那么几秒，Peter头晕恶心，努力地试图让自己搞清楚方向。慢慢地，他感觉好些了。Peter很骄傲自己没把早饭吐出来。

 

“我们要怎么把 _这玩意_ 弄开？”Peter指着那扇厚实的保险门问道。

 

Wade正在翻他的小背包，“用钥匙。”不过他拿出来的东西可不怎么像钥匙，更像是一个砍下来的手。他走到门边，用那只手做了什么，然后好几把门锁同时开了。那扇门慢慢开了一条缝。

 

“那东西 _在_ 你包里多久了？”Peter气急败坏地说着，“怎么——为什么—— _谁_ ——呕。”

 

Wade耸了耸肩，漫不经心地把那只手扔了，它从墙上摔到了地板上，“我们的时间不多了。那些守卫不会晕太久。”

 

“好吧。”Peter低语着，走进那扇保险门，把它推开了一条缝，好看清里面的东西。里面硕大无比，满是小玻璃橱，每个都骄傲地陈列着Peter觉得应该是无价之宝的艺术品。这里的东西五花八门，有形形色色的宝石、硬币、书籍，这都没什么，可这里还有浮在蓝色浊液里的眼球，乱七八糟的零件和远古时期的服饰。

 

“真是个不拘小节的人啊。”

 

Wade比划着，“把你对讲机打开。我要出去看一眼。”

 

Peter只得把手伸到面罩下面摆弄那个Wade给他的小对讲机。一阵嗡嗡声后，他知道它开了。“等等——我要从那里拿什么？那屋子里东西太多了。”

 

“是个水晶。大大的，蓝色的，飘在空中。你不会认错的。还有记住——不要碰到地面。”

 

“ _飘在空中_ ？”Peter吃惊地问。但Wade已经转身走了。

 

Peter叹了一口气，又回到了屋里。他往天花板射出了蛛丝，让自己荡了上去。从这里可以更清楚地看见下面那些乱七八糟的东西。他花了好久才找到那个水晶，毕竟它在房间的另一头。不过Wade说的没错，他一看到它就知道这就是他们要找的东西。那是个小小的蓝色水晶，飘在一块天鹅绒垫子上一寸多高。它跟这里的其他东西一样，放在一个玻璃箱子里。

 

掀开那个箱子没什么费劲的。他往箱子上射了一束蛛网，小心翼翼地掀起来，不让它落地，然后把它粘在了一面墙上。取出水晶也没什么大不了的。他用网把那水晶缠了个严实，好避免自己碰到它。没准上头有什么魔法之类的呢。他正这么担心着的时候，他的对讲机突然活了过来，Wade的声音，“妈的，他们回来了。”

 

“什么？我们该怎么做？”Peter环视四周，只有一个出口。

 

“快点。”Wade忿忿地催促他。

 

Peter迅速地爬过天花板。他刚爬了一半，就听到Wade发出了另一声咒骂，“我本来留了一手的。该死的哑弹！怎么就没炸呢。”他突然停了口，然后Peter听到了更多的咒骂声。

 

“发生什么了？”Peter努力地听着，“Wade?他们在这里吗？”没有回音。

 

Peter快到出口的时候听到了打斗的声音。不是从耳机里传来的，而是从依旧大开着的保险门对面。他跳到了地上，无论另一边有什么人，他都准备好面对了。

 

然而他根本就不用担心自己，根本没人鸟他。屋里的所有人都在对付Wade，而Wade正挥舞着冰冷的刀刃，把他们一个个拿下。起初Peter看到他的手枪还在枪套里还很欣慰，觉得Wade应该没杀他们，但——不是的。Wade完全没有手下留情，他就没打算留任何活口。Peter眼睁睁地看着他砍了一个人的头，又把一个人活活劈成了两半。水泥地板很快地血流成河，Wade的动作快得只剩下了残影。

 

“Wade!”Peter从震惊中反应了过来，大喊着，“停下——你在 _做什么_ ——”

 

Wade没搭理他。他差不多杀光了这里所有的守卫了。Peter能让踉跄的身体有所行动时，屋里只剩了两个活着的守卫。Wade斩断了其中一人的双腿，另一个留着短须的人扔下了武器，举起双手投降，泪水马上要夺眶而出。

 

Wade走向那个人，身后的刀刃在地上留下了长长的一条血迹。他举起了刀，Peter不用想也知道他马上就要杀掉一个手无寸铁的降兵了。那个人看上去也明白了这一点，他紧紧地闭上了眼，靠在了墙上。

 

“ _停下_ ！”Peter又大喊了一声。他射出蛛网缠住Wade的刀，把它抽了出来。Wade转过了身，Peter觉得如果他能看到Wade的表情的话，应该会被吓到。“那个人 _投降_ 了。”Peter坚决地说道，“你不要逼我。”

 

Wade的站姿让Peter想到了盘曲的毒蛇，随时随地要置人于死地。他很强大。Peter有时会忘了这一点。他的身材真的不是空架子，他轻盈敏捷，训练有素，又如此 _强壮_ 。Peter之前从没想过自己要如何打败Wade，而他现在正在思考这个问题，脑海中闪过多种策略，计算着自己成功的几率有多大。他厌恶自己这么做，也厌恶Wade逼他这么做。

 

突然，Wade的姿势变了。他松开了紧攥的拳头，站直了身体，流畅地归剑入鞘，咆哮着说，“我们快他妈走吧。”

 

Peter一点也不想碰Wade，他浑身都是血——大概都是他的敌人的，而不是他自己的。但Peter强迫自己慢慢走近，抱住了Wade的腰，好让Wade把他们从这个万恶的地方传送走。Peter看着满地的尸体，强忍着不要吐出来。

 

他们的旅店房间慢慢地在身边成型，Peter现在觉得没那么恶心了。不关传送的事。

 

他马上同Wade拉开了距离，踉跄着倒退到房间的另一头，不敢背对着Wade。这种从未有过的感觉如此可怕，而Wade似乎同一时间也察觉到了。

 

“别这样！”Wade吼道。

 

“怎么样？”Peter吼了回去，心跳开始加速。他仍处在战斗或跑路的状态下。

 

“别表现得好像我是什么——一看到你就想把你碎尸万段的 _变态疯子_ 。”

 

“我不知道你是 _什么_ ！我以为我知道但……但刚才——”

 

“刚才那就是他妈操蛋的平时工作！我完成了任务，我做了我必须做的！”

 

“你那是屠杀！而且你还差点杀了一个手无寸铁的人！Wade,我看过你之前一人不杀的战斗，我知道你能做到的，你当时选择不杀他们。你 _答应_ 过我不伤人的。这算怎么回事？？”

 

Wade抱起了胳膊，“缓解压力。”他说道。

 

Peter发出了表达他难以置信又恶心的声音。

 

“我那么做是因为我 _乐意_ ，因为这就是我。”Wade慢慢逼近了他，直到他整个人笼罩在了Peter上方，Peter只得挺直了腰板。“我是个 _杀手_ ，蜘蛛侠。你失望了吗？你恶心了吗？这就是你结交的人，一个专业的杀手。而且你猜怎么着？我享受我的工作，我 _爱死_ 它了。我迫不及待地把那些可怜的活人送到地狱，送到死神的怀抱。这让你觉得怎么样，小英雄？你是不是觉得我是个精神病？你是不是想把我关起来？我倒想看你试试。”

 

Peter摇了摇头，“你怎么了？这——这不是真正的你，我知道不是。”

 

Wade嘲弄着，“你知道我什么，Spidey?几乎他妈的一无所知。别假装你是个死侍问题 _专家_ 好吗。”

 

Peter吞咽了一下，强迫自己做了个深呼吸冷静下来。他把手贴在了Wade的胸膛上，感受着Wade跟自己一样疯狂的心跳。他的触碰一定吓到了Wade，因为他立马僵住了。“你是想干什么？”Peter低声问道，“想把我吓跑吗？想知道你能把我逼到什么境地吗？为什么呢？”

 

Wade沉默了片刻，抚上了Peter的手。他依旧浑身是血，闻上去一大股铁锈味，“我只是在帮你意识到这一点。”终于，他的声音没那么陌生了。

 

“意识到什么？”

 

“意识到我不是个好人。意识到你应该离我尽可能地远远的。我以为——有那么一段时间，我以为我会变好。我从你身上学了很多。但我不是个英雄，Spidey.我永远也成不了英雄，永远都不能……”

 

“不能什么？”Peter问道。

 

“足够好。”Wade说完低下了头，想拉开两人的距离，但Peter又贴了过去。“我做过坏事……”Wade继续说，“我不能摆脱过去，不能摆脱这些该死的伤疤。而且我知道无论我变得多好，无论我做了什么……你永远都不会想要我的。”

 

Peter窒息了。他的一生中很少有让他完全无言的时候，就像现在这样。

 

“你怎么会呢？”Wade继续絮叨着，“我整个人都一团糟，里里外外的一团糟。他们在X计划中对我做的事，完全毁了我，Spidey.自那以后，再也没有回头路了。我永远是一个糟糕的残次品，永远会伤害我在乎的人，永远会搞砸我周围的一切。我真蠢啊，竟然妄图靠近你。这不会有什么好结果的。”

 

“我——我不能——你今天做的……”Peter的声音越来越小，他不知道自己想说什么，不知道自己 _需要_ 说什么。今天Wade的所作所为是错的，毫无疑问。Peter一点都不喜欢他在大宅里看到的Wade那一面，但他拒绝相信Wade是一个怪物。他 _知道_ Wade不是怪物。而Peter已经太喜欢他了，无论如何都不能放他走。

 

鉴于他完全无法组织语言，Peter做了他能想得出的唯一一件事。他抱住了Wade，双臂紧紧地环着他的腰。他决定无视那些鲜血，只想让Wade明白自己不是那个他注定要失去的人。

 

Wade现在真的被震惊到了。一开始他不敢碰Peter，后来，他犹豫着，慢慢地抱了回去，温暖的双臂环住了Peter。

 

“摆脱我可没那么容易。”Peter说，“看在那些训练有素的可怜守卫的份上，求你别尝试了。”

 

Wade的笑声像是被吓出来的，“你真的应该走。”他嘴上说着，双臂却没有松开。

 

此时应该上演道歉+原谅的戏码，但Peter觉得他们可以过后再纠结这些。所有人都值得第二次机会。人都会变的，即使是Wade这样完全自暴自弃了的人。Peter相信自己，也愿意付出努力让Wade变得更好。


	9. Chapter 9

Peter拉开了窗帘，看了窗外的景色最后一眼。太阳正慢慢落山，夜幕逐渐降临。回到熟悉的城市没令他多伤心，不过他还是会怀念这里的美景的。他有点后悔没去堆个雪人。他相信有Wade的陪伴，一定会是个了不得的经历。

 

Wade在他身后收拾着自己的行李，没怎么说过话。Peter知道近两天发生的事不知怎的改变了他们的关系，而且是不可逆的。Peter完全不知道是不是往好的方向发展了，甚至不知道究竟 _怎样_ 改变的。他只是察觉到，两人之间有一层一捅就破的窗户纸。

 

Peter从包里拿出了那块仍然裹得严严实实的水晶，来回摆弄着它，“这个是干嘛的？”他出声问道，打破了两人暧昧的沉默。

 

“我知道就怪了。”Wade把包甩到肩膀上，“我不怎么问问题。乱问的话就没活干啦。”

 

“别人付了你五万美金，拿回一个 _会飞的蓝水晶_ ，而你竟然一点都不好奇它是干嘛用的？或者它怎么用？”不说别的，Peter至少会对它背后的原理感点兴趣。不先研究研究就把它还回去简直是种浪费，尽管他明白他没得选择。

 

“啊，Spidey,”Wade伸手拍了拍他的头，“真是个天真的小甜心。以我的经验来看，还是别知道比较好。”

 

Wade伸出手，Peter把水晶递了过去。Wade把它放到了一个兜里。“它没准会回来咬你。”Peter指出。因为以 _他的_ 经验来看，事情总是这样的。

 

“听着，”Wade说，“我知道你究竟在烦心什么。这个活搞砸了，杀了一堆人，搞出一个大烂摊子，你不用担心要为此负责，行吗？是我接的活，是我逼你来的。这都是我的错。你如果要说‘我告诉过你了’都可以。但是如果我接完每一个活，都要担心有人要回头报复我的话，那我早就放弃这个工作了。”

 

Peter举起了双手，作出了让步。但他强迫自己补上了一句，“如果 _真的_ 有什么恶果，我绝对会说‘我告诉过你了’……但我依旧会陪在你身边，帮你清理这个烂摊子。”

 

Wade停顿了一下，“除非，”他说，“已经过了你睡觉的时间了。”

 

Peter翻了个白眼，“闭嘴吧你。你准备好出发了吗？”

 

Wade点了点头，拨弄起那个传送腰带，“你有什么特别想回的地方吗？”

 

Peter想了想，显然他不能说回他自己的家，但他至少能让Wade把他送到近一点的地方。他说了个离他家只有几条街区的地方。Wade又鼓捣了一会那个腰带，然后示意Peter抓住他的胳膊。

 

Peter现在已经对传送过程很熟悉了，他可没想到这样。传送完后，他只是有一丁点头晕，恢复正常所花的时间更短了。感谢上帝，这个时候那个咖啡馆几乎没什么人。咖啡师看到他们的出现吃惊了一小下，然后耸了耸肩，继续擦起了柜台。Peter觉得她大概平均每周都能看到更奇怪的东西，毕竟，纽约嘛。

 

“噢，嘿！我来过这里。”Wade兴致勃勃地环顾着四周。

 

Peter僵住了，在心底扇了自己两个耳光。并不是说他 _完全忘了_ 自己没戴面罩的时候跟死侍在这里的偶遇，而是，好吧，他只是 _这时候_ 忘了。

 

“我就……坐在那儿。”Wade指着角落里的桌子，“然后我遇到了一个超级萌的小书虫。我们真的是一拍即合，Spidey.而且我很确定看到他偷瞄我的屁股了，顺便说，那可真好。之后我也见过他，我觉得他喜欢我。”

 

Peter的紧张感消失了，“等等，”他突然意识到了什么，“你刚刚是想让我 _吃醋_ 吗？”

 

“取决于，它起作用了吗？”Wade半调侃半认真地问道。

 

Peter觉得他的人生真是一场大戏，Wade想靠吹嘘跟他本人的调情经历让他本人吃醋。自从他决定保持秘密身份以来，还是头一次发生这种事。“不。”他说，“我绝对不会因为你跟某个书呆子互相调情吃醋的。”等会儿—— _互相_ 调情？Peter没跟他调情吧。没吧？

 

“奇怪，你说的好具体。”Wade指了出来，“那如果我牵了他的手呢？跟他约会呢？吻他呢？ _那_ 会让你吃醋吗？”

 

Peter的脸颊烧起来了，又一次庆幸自己戴着面罩，“还是不会。”他坚持着，这可是实话啊。但他无法自拔地想象起了Wade吻他的场景。 _他_ ，而不是蜘蛛侠。Wade温暖的大手捧起他的脸颊，俯下身来，也或许是搂着他的腰，或许是与他十指相扣。Wade的脸上一定也全是伤疤。那会是什么感觉？同他接吻？

 

“要是我为他摘下面罩呢？”Wade低声问道，“我猜你绝对会吃醋了。”

 

“你不会的。”

 

“没准呢。”Wade耸了耸肩，“如果他好好求我的话。他 _真的_ 很可爱，Spidey.如果他扑闪着睫毛求我，我可能什么都愿意做。”

 

Peter嘴巴发干，“所以这就是你的弱点，”他试图找回自己的论点，“可爱的男孩子。”

 

Wade轻笑着用胳膊肘碰了一下Peter，“你终于发现了。”

 

“我还没有幸让你摘下面罩呢吧，是吗？”

 

“你也没试过对我扑闪眼睫毛。”Wade指出。Peter还没来得及反驳，他就突然转换了话题，“等我一拿到我们的钱我就告诉你，然后我就可以把你那半给你，整件事就结束了。”

 

Wade话还没说完，Peter就开始摇头了，“我不能收钱。”

 

“什么？为啥？我还以为你就是为了它才同意接的任务。”

 

“我同意是因为我欠你个人情。钱只是额外的。”

 

“那……你为什么不拿呢？你的人情已经还清了，我很高兴能分享战利品。”

 

Peter尴尬地挪了挪位置，他不想挑起另一场争执，让两人的距离变得更远，“只是……没什么。我只是……并不真的缺钱。你可以留着。”这话说出来真的很伤感，这笔钱绝对可以付上他为了上学欠的一屁股债。

 

“你现在是张讨厌的扑克脸。”Wade告诉他，Peter想回嘴说他胡诌，他明明戴着面罩呢。不过，他是对的，Peter一直不擅长撒谎，除了秘密身份这档子事。“到底为什么？”

 

“只是……如果我们只是帮助别人，我就觉得没什么，但是……”

 

Peter几乎看到Wade头顶的灯泡熄灭了，“噢，”他平淡地开口，“因为我杀了那些人。”

 

Peter迟疑地点了点头。

 

“那又怎样，这就是沾血的钱咯？能有毒？你 _明白_ 那不是你的错，你跟那些人的死什么关系都没有——”

 

“他们不光是 _死了_ ，Wade.你一开始说的没错。他们是被杀死的，而且——算了，我不想争论这个。我只是觉得拿钱不好，好吗？你就不能都收着吗？”

 

那个咖啡师现在绝对在看他们了。Peter压低了声音，尽管现在假装谈论他们没有杀人已经太晚了。她一会肯定会给她的朋友发短信，说蜘蛛侠没准杀了个人。好极了。“就像我说过的，我去是因为我欠你的，不是为了钱。所以别在意了，好吗？我会没事的，我们会没事的。”

 

一开始，Wade好像还要争论一番，然后他气鼓鼓地认了，“有没有人告诉过你，当你想的时候你完全就是个固执的小混球？”

 

“我就当你在夸我了。”

 

“你应该的。我喜欢。”Wade退后几步，冲他半认真半挖苦地敬了个礼，“以后再见，Spidey.”

 

Peter给他回了个礼，下一秒，他就不见了，徒留Peter低落地感觉自己好久都不会再见到Wade了。

 

-

 

他的预感是对的。Wade消失了，Peter都不确定他到底还在不在纽约。夜巡的过程中，他一直控制不住地留心着他的身影，但他从没出现过。

 

他考虑过给他发短信，毕竟短信总是无害的，不是吗？Wade完全可以无视它，如果他想的话，如果他想保留点个人空间或想从……不知道什么中摆脱出来的话。也许他只是想摆脱Peter。但Peter就是不敢发短信，他太怕Wade真的会无视它了，太怕知道那会让他多痛苦。

 

纽约一直很平静，Peter做完蜘蛛侠的本职工作几乎没什么事做了。于是，他全身心地投入到了学习中。他跟MJ一起玩，跟梅姨吃午饭，还拍了几张让詹姆森喜出望外的新照片。随着日子一天天过去，他越来越好奇Wade究竟在哪里，在干什么，是不是遇到了麻烦。

 

结果证明他根本无需担心。终于有一次夜巡时，他碰到了Wade，离他俩上次见面已经过了快三个礼拜了。一开始他以为自己出现了幻觉，但——不是的。那个插着兜走在路上的人就是Wade，被他拉得低低的兜帽下，就是他那标志性的头罩。

 

Peter跟踪着他，在屋顶间荡来荡去，谨慎地隐藏着自己的身形。Wade一直没抬头，如果说他意识到了自己被跟踪了，他也没表露出来。

 

Peter没跟踪太久，过了两个街区，Wade走进了一家空荡荡的餐馆。Peter占据着马路对面的绝佳据点，看到Wade落座，看到一个兴致缺缺的服务员走来递给他一张菜单，看到Wade扫了一眼后把它扣在了桌子上。他拿出一把小刀，开始抠指甲。那个服务员回来给他点餐的时候，不安地瞥了他一眼。

 

Peter想过离开，想过直接走掉，留Wade继续过他的隐居生活。但即使Wade真想孤身一人，Peter也不会满足他的。于是他跳到地上，推开了餐馆的门。那个服务员看到他，马上咧嘴笑了起来。

 

“你真的是蜘蛛侠吗？”她兴高采烈地问道，Peter觉得即使他不是，他也会说是，好不让她失望的。

 

当他拉开Wade对面的椅子坐下时，那个服务员看上去有点困惑。Wade终于把视线从他自己的手中转移了出来。他的手赤裸着，没带手套，又一次，Peter发觉自己对雇佣兵的伤疤是那么的着迷。在某种古怪而可怕的意义上说，它们非常美丽。每一条伤疤都有其背后的故事，而且它们是Wade的一部分，也许这就是Peter相当喜爱它们的原因。

 

“嗨。”显然Wade不打算先开口，于是Peter打破了僵局。

 

“嗨。”Wade重复他，收起了小刀。他攥起了双手，又开始目不转睛地盯着它们。

 

Peter不太清楚今天Wade的心情怎么样，“你，呃……你介意我跟你一起吗？”Peter尴尬又不确定地问道。这种感觉是他以前在Wade身边时从没有过的。

 

Wade耸了耸肩。

 

Peter生气了，“好吧，到底怎么了？你为什么一直跟我冷战？”他本来以为过去了这么久，他俩应该不会再这样了，但事实证明这只是他的一厢情愿。如果你撒手不管的话，问题是不会自己解决的。他俩上次分开的时候事情已经解决得差不多了吧，不是吗？他们上次见到彼此的时候不是正在解决问题吗？看上去是的，毕竟Wade当时又开始跟他调情了。

 

“我？冷战？伙计，我都不知道怎么跟人冷战。”

 

那个服务员看起来不太想走过来，不过她还是来了，手里拿着个记事本，想问蜘蛛侠要点些什么。Peter只点了一杯咖啡。他其实不饿，不过如果什么都不点就太无礼了。

 

“那你为什么要玩失踪？”Peter一等到那个服务员走远就开口问道。

 

“我一直在啊。接了几个活，但其余时间我都在纽约啊。没想到你居然想监视我。现在什么情况？我做了什么都得事无巨细地向你汇报，否则我就不能呆在这？”

 

“我……不是那个意思。我只是——平时我总能看到你，而且——”Peter停下了，他不想让对话往这个方向发展的。他又开口了，无比希望Wade能欣赏他的诚实，“我想你了，仅此而已。”当他意识到自己有多么认真时，自己也被吓到了。他确实很想念Wade，想念这个狂躁的大嘴炮。他令Peter开怀大笑，他很愚蠢，他很能干，而且，偶尔还很有远见。当他在身边的时候，Peter几乎总是很快乐。

 

Wade心不在焉地玩弄着袖口，他的袖子太长了，都遮住了他的手指，“看来你也没有多想我，对吧？你有我的电话号——你怎么就不能打电话呢？你怎么就不能过来看看呢？为什么主动的总是我？”

 

“……啥？”

 

“这是双向的。至少本来应该是的。我不想总是追着你跑了，你知道吗？我之前一直在想——噢，他会给我打电话的，他会给我发短信的，他会路过我家来看一眼的。但你什么都没做。然后我又开始想，我也许应该给你打电话，或者去找你，但我没有。我想看看你意识到这点需要花多久。我想知道你是不是一旦意识到你什么都不 _欠我_ 了，就会立马消失。”

 

Peter张开了嘴，又闭上了，他根本就没想这么多。他一直觉得Wade如果不联系他，那就说明他不想跟他联系啊。

 

“告诉我吧，”Wade胳膊肘撑在桌上，俯身向前，“在科罗拉多那次，我是不是 _彻底_ 搞砸了？我是说，我知道我自己总是搞砸——没什么新奇的——但，从一到十，你打——”

 

“我不是因为科罗拉多的事躲着你。我根本就没躲着你。我以为——我以为你需要些个人空间，或别的什么。也许你只是受够了我，也许……”

 

“ _受够_ 了你？”一阵停顿，然后Wade笑出了声，“哦我的上帝。蜘蛛侠竟然这么没安全感的吗？妈呀，这也太可爱了。”

 

Peter并没意识到他的话能让Wade笑出来，不过一听到他的笑声，他就不再紧张了，仿佛他只有听到这个声音才能放松下来。

 

“说得好像我何时会 _受够_ 你一样。他妈的，Spidey.你照过镜子吗？你知道你是谁吗？”他敲着桌子，“所以我们之前就是俩没安全感的混蛋？只有我才对啊，你们这些英雄们本来应该自信满满的，我从没 _想过_ 你竟然会这么忧虑，竟然以为我会抛弃你，你他妈怎么会这么想啊？看看我，还是算了。重点是，你傻死了，而我原谅你了。”

 

Peter眨了眨眼，“……谢谢？”他试探着，“呃，我们现在和好了？”

 

“快了。”Wade又不说话了，手指继续敲打着桌子，“你真的想我？”

 

Peter低下了头。都这个时候了，害羞真的没什么意义，“是啊。”

 

Wade咯咯笑了起来，字面意义的 _咯咯笑_ 。Peter还没有完全习惯Wade突然转变的心情，但他也已经不对此全然陌生了。而现在，他很高兴这一点。他知道他高兴起来很大原因是因为自己，这感觉真好。

 

Wade伸出手，点了一下Peter的鼻尖，“啵。”

 

Peter一把攥住了他的手，让他没法抽回去。Peter的手掌划过他的，跟他五指相贴。Peter的手指长而纤细，像画家的手，比Wade的小了一圈。Wade的手是战士的手，上面的伤疤更好地诠释了这一点。

 

“它们疼吗？”Peter问。

 

“一直疼。”Wade回答。

 

当他们的服务员端着Peter的咖啡和Wade的饭走过来时，Peter松开了他的手。Peter谢过了她，而Wade无视了她。她一走，Wade就把桌子底下的脚勾上了Peter的脚踝，Peter随他去了。

 

Peter把面罩掀起来喝起了咖啡。从眼角的余光，Peter瞥到那个服务员在盯着他看，似乎在琢磨是不是见过他。

 

Wade来回摆弄着自己的餐具。

 

“我可以走的。”Peter主动提出。

 

“别，”Wade没有一丝犹豫，“留下。我一会再吃。”

 

Peter想告诉他他真的很可笑，想告诉他无论Wade面罩下面是一张什么样的脸，他都不会被吓跑。但这些话都太严肃了，太冒昧了。于是他什么都没说，只说了句“好吧”，留了下来。

 

“我们终究是要好好谈论一下的，是吗？整个……观念不同的事。”

 

“终究要的。”Peter表示同意，“但不是今晚。”

 

-

 

第二天，Peter一下班就给Wade发了短信，他可不打算再犯相同的错误了。

 

Wade马上回复了他。Peter猜他大概只需要一点鼓励，从此之后，话匣子就完全被打开了。Wade不分昼夜地给他发短信，随便什么小事，随便几张图片，全都把Peter逗得笑出声。如果有人看到了Peter一直在对着手机傻笑——哎，看就看吧，随便他们啦。


	10. Chapter 10

梅姨在瞪着他。

 

Peter啪地合上了手机，“怎么啦？”

 

她露出了一个了然的微笑，“你在给谁发短信啊，亲爱的？”她假惺惺地问道。

 

“没谁。”Peter条件反射地回答。然后他马上意识到这么说的话比回答“一个朋友”甚至直接回答“Wade”更可疑。

 

梅姨吃了一口土豆泥，哼了一声，一点都不信，“没谁？那看来你不介意我给你介绍一下Nora的闺女了？她真是个小甜心，我只是把你的照片给她一看，她就同意了。”她又吃了一口，“或者，如果她不行的话，隔壁的隔壁有个新搬来的女孩，我听说她单身——噢，噢，我还在超市碰到过一个特别好的小伙子！他的名字是Evan,我记得。他长得可真帅——”

 

“Noooo,”Peter呻吟着拖长声，“绝对不要。我以后再也不相亲了。再也不。梅姨，我不需要相亲了。我现在非常幸福能跟——跟——”

 

梅姨的眉毛都要挑到发际线上了，“跟谁？”她步步紧逼。

 

Peter本来想说“跟我自己”，但他说了，“跟……Wade…”这句话说得一点都没有底气。谎言已经让他泛起了苦水，话一出口，他就想收回了。他从没为自己的不诚实这么难受过。

 

如果梅姨发现了任何问题，她也没指出来。相反，她鼓起了掌，Peter真的觉得没什么必要。“噢，我就知道！你打从进屋以来就一直在对着手机傻笑。跟我说说他，所有的事，Peter!”

 

Peter咬住了嘴唇，现在说什么都晚了。他拼命想着梅姨大概会喜欢Wade哪些方面，“他……非常外向，非常风趣。有时候有点……脱线，不过这点非常有趣。而且他能够……出人意料的贴心。不过他有一点没安全感，关于自己的相貌，但是——”

 

“但外貌并非一切。”梅姨替他说完，露出了一个大大的笑容，“他真可爱。你有照片吗？我什么时候能见见他？”

 

Peter又呻吟了一声，“才刚开始，梅姨！我不能突然跟他提起您。而且没有，没照片。我们还没发展到‘一起自拍’的阶段呢。给我点时间，好吗？”

 

她拍了拍他的手，依然喜出望外，“你跟MJ说了吗？你一定得告诉MJ.”

 

Peter叹了口气。他决定永远不让Wade知道这件事。

 

-

 

**_你在哪？现在是墨西哥卷饼时间_ **

 

_那是什么？跟你一起吃墨西哥餐的时间？_

 

_我正往家走呢。我们今天应该见面的吗？没人跟我说过。_

 

Peter把手机揣进兜里，收拾好了相机和文件夹，然后背上了他重重的包。没人跟他道晚安，办公室里就剩他自己了。他今天加班处理了一些照片，写了一篇报道。外面天黑了，他饿得受不了，肚子都开始咕噜噜叫了，这说明他真的饿到了一定程度。一想到墨西哥卷饼，他就要流口水了——他本来不怎么喜欢墨西哥餐的。

 

他走到马路上的时候，手机又震动了一声。

 

**_你应该知道的，就像你会该死的读心术一样_ **

 

_我是蜘蛛侠，不是X_ _教授。在哪见面？什么时候？_

 

**_我家。快点过来。比赛谁先到！_ **

 

_不公平！我没带蛛网发射器。_

 

Peter看短信的时候不怎么看路，多亏了他的蜘蛛感应，他才没跟另一个行人来了个头碰头，然而他俩还是互撞了一下肩膀。

 

“噢，对不起，”Peter马上道歉，“你没——”他停下了，“噢，嗨。”

 

Wade今天全副武装，还带着武器。不过他看上去不像打完架的样子，他的制服上没有血，也没有任何破损。他从手机上抬起了头，那个蜘蛛侠手机，跟Peter配对的那一个。“Peter Parker?该死，我现在真的觉得这 _就是_ 命中注定了。太凑巧了吧，对吧？”

 

Peter神经兮兮地笑了起来。他想神不知鬼不觉地把手机放回兜里，不过他估计 _神不知鬼不觉_ 这点他没做到。Wade歪了歪头，显然在注视着他这一系列动作。Wade的拇指正在键盘上，毫无疑问，他正要回Peter最后一条短信。“没错！”Peter激动地同意，也许有点太激动了。他暗暗骂着怎么这么点儿背，偏偏这个时候碰到了Wade……

 

一阵沉默。“我不敢想象你他妈竟然穿了个毛衣背心，”Wade开口，让Peter一下子放松了下来，“太神奇了。”

 

Peter又笑了，故意拽了拽背心的边缘，“呃，谢谢。我喜欢你的……枪套。”

 

Wade窃笑着说：“我知道你喜欢。”他接着说，“等会，我回完蜘蛛侠的短信再说。顺说我俩现在可好了。就跟你显摆显摆。我厉害吧。”

 

Peter翻了个白眼。过了一会儿，Wade按下了发送键，然后Peter的手机响了，声音可憎地回荡在宁静的夜晚中。Peter一动都不敢动，默默地谴责自己的 _猪脑子_ ，怎么就忘了静音了呢。

 

Wade看了看他，又看了看他的兜，“哈，”他说道，“你不打算看看吗？”

 

“不！”Peter突然觉得浑身燥热，他把手机掏出来就真的解释不清了。尤其是他的手机后面还贴着个讨厌的（其实有点可爱的）死侍贴纸，巧合可说不过去了。“可能——可能没什么要紧的。别管它了。那么，你要去哪——”

 

“等会，”Wade打断了他，他又按了几下自己的手机，Peter的兜里又开始震动了。“我真的觉得你应该看看。”Wade幸灾乐祸地催促着，“听起来蛮重要的。没准是你女票。”

 

“没有女票。”

 

“男票？”

 

Peter摇了摇头，

 

“哼，”Wade说着，“有意思了。”

 

Peter张开了嘴，并不知道该说些什么，然而最后什么都不用说了。一个戴着圆毡帽，留着一把绝对欠修理的胡子的男人打断了他们。起初他看上去只是要路过，但他却在Wade一臂范围以外停了下来，“你，”他粗声问道，这声音大概是被好几年的雪茄熏出来的，“你是Wade Wilson?”

 

Wade的姿势变化很微妙，但Peter察觉到了。他现在处于高度警惕，一只手抓紧手机，另一只手滑向身侧的枪套。眼见着他马上要掏出枪，这时，他却微微挪了下位置，把Peter挡了个严严实实，意图保护他，“我是。你是我粉丝？”

 

“差不多吧。”那男人假笑着说。

 

Peter看到Wade开始环顾四周，觉得他大概是想确保如果交火的话不会伤及无辜。这条路上除了他们三个空无一人，现在这个点很正常。Peter知道，他走过这条路太多回了。通常情况下他会庆幸他走出了号角日报，但此时，昏暗的街道让他有种不祥的预感。

 

“那么，”Wade依旧轻佻地说着，“我现在有点忙，所以你如果能行行好快滚——”

 

对方眨眼间掏出手枪开了火。Wade脑袋仰成了一个反常的角度，鲜血洒满了他身后的泊油路。然后他轰然倒地，四肢了无生气地瘫在了地上。

 

Peter踉跄着退后才没跟他一起摔在地上。他傻傻地瞪着，Wade没有站起来。他不 _动_ 了。他的后脑勺全是血——比他的制服颜色还要深——还有脑浆。Peter知道，按理说当人们被一枪爆头的话，是不会 _活下来_ 的，但他还是屏住了呼吸，期盼着什么。他知道Wade有自愈因子，但受这么重的伤它们还能起作用吗？长回手脚小菜一碟，但它们能让Wade的脑袋愈合吗？

 

Peter已经魂飞魄散，差点没发现那个人逃跑了。Peter拔腿追了上去。他真的不想离开Wade，但他也不想让那个人逃脱。他没带蛛网发射器，但别因此小瞧了他。突然，一辆黑车在路边来了个急刹车。车窗漆黑一片，反射着城里的灯光，里面什么都看不见。车门打开，那个男人爬了进去，Peter眼看就要抓住他了。他一把攥了个空，那辆车又尖叫着跑远了。

 

Peter转过身，依旧能看到Wade。离这么远看，他不过是马路上的一个小红点。依旧一动不动，依旧一声不出。

 

他不知道该怎么办。他真的不知道该怎么办了，于是他转身走了回去。他的脑子一团糟，充斥着半成型的计划和恐怖的问题，比如， _我该怎么处理他的尸体？_ 还有， _我的鞋沾上血了。_ 甚至还有， _我都没看到过他的脸。_

他在尸体旁边跪下，这就是尸体了，不是吗？一具尸体。意识到这点真的很奇怪。

 

他颤抖着，掏出了手机。 _那个_ 手机。

 

Wade最后给他发的两条短信：

 

**_没带才公平呢_ **

 

**_;)_ **

 

Peter笑了，如果不笑，他就该哭了。他把手机放回了兜里，天马行空地想着，日后可能再也用不上了，他边想边摩挲着Wade的手背。

 

Wade的手指动了动。

 

Peter跳了起来，吓得后退了好几步。Wade的手指又动了动，然后整只手抬了起来，揉了揉额头。他呻吟着，“妈了个逼。”他低声骂着，缓缓地扭动着四肢坐了起来，“这样总是很他妈疼，而且又 _杀不死我_ ，所以他们为啥还要尝试？”

 

Peter瞠目结舌地看着他后脑勺的血滴到制服上。

 

Wade似乎终于意识到了他身边还有人，“噢，”他说，“抱歉啦。你——呃。你脸色有点苍白。你还好吧Petey?是不是有点晕血？”

 

“我？”Peter终于找回了自己的声音，“ _我_ ？ _我_ 好不好？Wade——我刚刚目睹你被杀了。”

 

“没错，然后？”

 

Peter气急败坏，哑口无言地挥了挥手。

 

“你说过你听说过我的，对吗？你应该清楚自愈因子的事啊，毕竟它们让我变得如此超级。”Wade用手背擦了擦他的伤口，却拖出一长串血丝。“噫，好恶心。”他自言自语着，“又一身要进垃圾桶了。”他摘下了那只脏兮兮的手套，扔了出去。

 

“我不知道你可以 _起死回生_ ！”

 

“噢，当然可以。”Wade站起来，拍了拍衣服。Peter想，一会某个可怜的人就要路过这里，看到地上的一滩血迹了。“我杀不死的。相信我，人们试过。”

 

Peter也站了起来，这样Wade就不能俯视他了，“我以为——我都崩溃了，好吗？别表现得好像这没什么大不了的。我以为你 _死了_ 。我去追那个人了！我想为你狠狠地揍他一顿的！”他推了Wade一把——力度不大，但Wade可能还在头晕，差点跌倒。他抓住了Peter的胳膊保持平衡，然后就不撒手了。

 

“啊，你想为我揍人来着？真甜。但太危险了。你应该留给专业人士，孩子。我可不能让这个世界失去你这么漂亮的脸蛋。”

 

“像你这样的专业人士？被一个混蛋一枪爆头的专业人士？那个人到底是谁啊？”

 

“可能是我上次出城惹毛的贩毒团伙的成员。他看着就挺混蛋的，对吧？离老远就能看出来。”

 

“这 _不是重点_ 。”

 

“我不知道你想让我说啥呀，亲爱的。很抱歉让你目睹了这些？很抱歉我弄脏了你的鞋？很抱歉我们总是撞见对方？”

 

“别——别为那个道歉。”不穿制服遇到Wade，其实很愉快。Peter觉得对方可能也这么想，“我一点都不在意那个。”

 

“……那就好。”Wade清了清喉咙，走开了。然后他又活跃了起来，“噢妈的。我本来应该跟蜘蛛侠碰面的。我死了多久？”

 

Peter看了看表，有点气恼Wade突如其来的话，“十五分钟。”

 

他呻吟了一声，“好极了。我得走了Petey!回家路上小心点！”他一边小跑着，一边给Peter送了个飞吻。

 

Peter庆幸自己不是个普通的路人，否则他现在可能得进急诊室了。

 

-

 

“所以发生了什么？”

 

Peter已经冷静下来了，起码比二十分钟前冷静。他控制不住地在脑海中回忆着当时的情景——即使Wade现在生龙活虎，他当时却眼睁睁地看着Wade _死了_ ，他完全崩溃了，终于意识到了自己内心的情感——但表面上看，Peter还挺好的。他跑到一个秘密据点，穿上了制服，成功在雇佣兵回家不久后到了他家。

 

Wade从镜子前扭过了头，显然他的头盖骨还在疼，他依旧穿着那身衣服，“噢，没事。就是被人射了一枪。不用担心——我能处理好的。干这事的人串起来烤着吃一定很香。”他拔出了武士刀，好像要表演一番，不过他只是把它们抽出来丢了出去，他的刀轻轻地掉在了扶手椅上。

 

“你要杀了他吗？”

 

“当然。以眼还眼。”

 

Peter摇了摇头，他想同他理论，话马上要出口的时候，他却伸手抱住了Wade，消灭了两人之间的距离。Peter生来不是个感性的人，但——这就是他想要的一切。现在，仅此一次，他如此地渴求着这份感性。因为他以为他可能失去了Wade。也或许，他只是太久没有过这样的感觉了。

 

每次Peter这样碰他的时候，Wade总是， _总是_ 会吓一跳，毫不例外地。但这次他比往常更快地反应了过来，强壮的胳膊同样搂住了Peter，“我没事，”他温柔地说着，好像Peter在说傻话。

 

“我知道。”Peter过了一会又说，“你好臭。”

 

“好嘛，如果某人没有黏在我身上，我就洗澡了。”

 

他们两个都没动。

 

“我记得，”Peter把下巴抵在Wade的肩膀上，“某人答应我有卷饼吃的。”

 

“没错。不过现在我觉得我们应该点点儿中餐，坐在沙发上，看场电影，直到咱俩都昏迷过去。同意的话说好。”

 

Peter就没打算过来投宿一晚，而且他明天有个考试，而且他一点都不喜欢穿着制服睡觉。不过——“好。听上去不错。”

 

Wade枕着Peter的大腿，先Peter一步睡着了。第二天Peter考试的时候全程都在磕头犯困，可他一点都不后悔。


	11. Chapter 11

 Peter这时候应该在学习的。然而，他却蹲在屋顶上，等待着Wade的到来。自己最近的行踪真的太好捉摸了，Peter感慨着。并不是说他不高兴这样。跟Wade在一起总好过独自一人泡在图书馆里，为了成绩埋头苦学。另外，今天天气不错，即使梅姨也不会责怪他偷一会儿懒的。大概吧。

 

“你肯定猜不着我去哪了。”Wade嚷嚷着出现了。在夕阳的笼罩下，他只是一个模糊的轮廓，直到他逐渐走近。

 

Peter歪了歪头，“……阿尔巴尼亚？”

 

“什么？不是。”Wade大大咧咧地一屁股坐在了他身边。他往Peter大致所在的地方丢过去一个白纸带，“你那该死的巧克力味冰淇淋，小书呆子。”

 

Peter扒开了袋子往里看，Wade没唬他，里面确实有一小盒巧克力味冰淇淋，还有一个亮粉色的勺子。Peter开心地开始享用，“你不能一边对我这么好，一边管我叫书呆子。这就很令人费解了。”

 

“这是表达喜爱的一种方式。”Wade不屑地挥了挥手，他的激动都要溢出身体了，有种狂躁的兴奋，语速比平时更快了，“不管了。我今天一整天都在复仇者总部。你知道为啥不？”

 

“为啥？”Peter满嘴都是冰淇淋。

 

“因为 _你_ 。”

 

Peter舔干净勺子，静静地等着Wade的解释。

 

“是的， _你_ 。”Wade说，好像有人问了他一样，“我一开始接到电话的时候以为——嘿，没准他们又有些脏活要干呢。因为他们以前就这样，你知道的。每次他们懒得屈尊去处理一些狗屎事的时候，他们就找我啦。没什么所谓。但今天，他们只是想 _谈谈_ 。关于你。”Wade边说边比划，一刻都闲不下来。

 

“我不知道你有时候会跟复仇者合作。”Peter陷入了沉思，“实际上我本来以为他们把你列进黑名单之类的了。”

 

“嗯，”Wade接着说，“ _其实_ 是，我 _为_ 他们做事。但这不是重点。重点是——他们想知道我有什么 _目的_ ，我觉得他们肯定是以为我想谋杀你。或者……把我的疯疯癫癫传染给你？我真的不知道，他们没把话说得太明白。你并不是他们的一员，对吧？你说过你不是个复仇者的。”

 

“我不是。”Peter向他保证，“我们之前互相帮忙过，我觉得，不过我从没正式成为他们的一员。他们到底跟你说啥了？”

 

Wade缩起了脖子，“他们说了些……讽刺我的话。他们说我会造成恶劣的影响，基本上就是让我从你身边滚开，因为我——好吧，不管怎么着。我叫他们滚蛋，我每天都在告诉自己这些屁话，不需要他们再说一遍了。”

 

Peter又挖了一口冰淇淋，“我会跟他们谈谈的。”他决定。

 

Wade摇了摇头，“别那么做。他们只是在关心你，而且他们又没有 _错_ ——”

 

“他们 _就是_ 错了。”Peter咬牙切齿地说道，尽管他的怒火不是冲着Wade去的，而他希望Wade明白这一点，“他们没权利那么跟你说话。你是我的朋友，我想跟你呆在一起，而且我会的。这帮复仇者真可恶。”

 

Wade瞪着他，Peter的勺子刚往嘴里送了一半，“咋了？”

 

“太火辣了，”Wade说，“你为了我爆发了男友力，我喜欢。”

 

男友。Peter脸红了，“我……我不是，我没有——”

 

“不过，”Wade打断了他，“有个更好的办法让他们明白的。”他搓了搓手，发出了他最最反派的邪笑，“咱们去往他们的前门铺纸吧。”

 

Peter默默地把这话翻译了一下，“你想……往复仇者大厦上裹卫生纸？”

 

“没错。”Wade吸了一口气，“太 _完美_ 了。”

 

Peter耸了耸肩，“好吧，我加入。”

 

Wade挥舞着拳头欢呼起来，“耶！那我们现在需要 _很多很多_ 的卫生纸……”

 

-

 

是MJ先提起这一茬的。

 

他们俩正在喝餐前咖啡的时候，她终于问到了Wade,Peter的神秘新男友，Peter知道她肯定憋了好久了。她居然能憋这么久，他还是挺佩服的。于是他说了。然而一旦开启了话匣子，她就问个没完。她问Wade最喜欢的颜色是什么，是做什么工作的，他们怎么遇见彼此的——Peter有的知道，有的胡编乱造了个答案。然后她开始深挖了。她想知道Wade是从哪长大的，他的父母是否健在，他平时喜欢什么，他的朋友都有谁，他多大了……她问这些的时候Peter意识到，自己都 _不知道_ 。

 

他马上决定要想方设法弥补这一点。当晚，Wade邀他过去看电影——这已经是个开心的日常了——他急切地抓住了这个机会，想多了解一些这个雇佣兵。

 

“那个，”Peter想随意地开个简短的头。他俩正瘫在沙发上看一部黑白的刑侦电影，两人的大腿紧挨着彼此，而实际上这个沙发足够四个人坐的。“我在琢磨一个事，然后我意识到，我了解你，但我没 _那么_ 了解你。”

 

“好吧。”Wade慢慢地说，马上紧张了起来。他关了电视，把注意力全集中到了Peter身上，“你想了解什么？”

 

“我猜我只是……想知道你的过去。在X计划之前的。”

 

Wade的手指开始在膝盖上敲击起来，“怎么了？”

 

Peter不想让Wade紧张，不过他还是继续问了，谨慎地选择着用词，让语调保持着平稳和微微的好奇，“就，你从哪来？你之前是做什么的？这类的问题。”

 

Wade敲得更快了，“你为什么要问这个？我是说，你是想让我告诉你我在X计划前一直是个圣人吗？是个散发着甜甜香草气息的好人吗？X计划是把我搞成了一团糟，Spidey,不过我在那之前就已经很糟了，所以，我不想让你失望，但是——”

 

“不，不是。”Peter抚上了Wade的手，让它别敲下去了，“我只是好奇，Wade.仅此而已，我向你保证。”

 

过了一会，Wade点了点头，“好吧。我……不夸张地说，我跟我的父母从来就没合得来过。我一有能力就离开了他们。从职业上来说，我一直是个专业的杀手。我就擅长这个。我之前在特种部队干过一段时间，但我不喜欢他们的那些条条框框，于是我自己单干了，成为了雇佣兵，开始自谋出路。”

 

Peter点了点头，无声地示意他接着说。

 

“然后……我遇到了一个女孩。同她相爱。患了癌症。离开了她。自愿加入X计划。继续浑浑噩噩地过活，最后就成了现在这个坐在你面前，浑身伤疤的男人啦。”Wade苦涩地自嘲，而Peter的心为此颤了一下。“我以前真的可好看了Spidey,我的妈呀，即使是你，都会爱上那张脸——”

 

Peter轻轻地伸出手，摩挲着Wade的下颌线条。Wade不说话了。他们两个现在坐得非常的近。Peter注意到了，却没有拉开距离，“你知道我为什么那么想看到你的脸吗，Wade?”

 

Wade的喉结动了一下，摇了摇头。

 

“因为我想了解你。真正的你。我觉得我做不到——除非我能看到你的眼睛。”

 

Wade沉默了片刻，把手伸向了Peter的脖子，落在了Peter面罩的边缘，“这是双向的。如果你让我看你，我就让你看我。”

 

Peter的心跳更急促了，他一点也不想承认这一点。他从没暴露过自己的身份，从没摘下过他的面罩——没为任何人摘下过。但，“我觉得你不需要我摘下来。我觉得你绝对已经知道我是谁了。”他的声线颤抖着，而他控制不住。如果他错了——好吧，他希望他没错。他 _真的_ 希望他能在这点上相信Wade。如果他背叛了他，那后果不堪设想。“你比大多数人预想的聪明得多，Wade.你不能撒谎说你现在还没猜到。”

 

“摘下来。”Wade低声催促道，“为了我。求你。”

 

Peter做了个深呼吸，把面罩掀到了鼻梁的位置，停了下来。现在已经没有回头路了，再也不能把秘密藏回盒子里了。但Peter相信，Wade不会令他后悔的。

 

他的面罩摘下来了，而他根本就不敢看Wade。他紧紧地攥着它，视线一直固定在上面，拒绝跟Wade做视线接触，即使他知道自己现在还是看不到Wade的表情。他那熟悉的面罩也在瞪着他看。

 

很长一段时间，Wade一言不发。然后他开口了，“Peter,”他 _如释重负_ 地呼了一口气，温热的气流打在他的脸上。他没戴手套的手指轻拂着Peter的颧骨，他的鼻尖，拂过他下嘴唇的边缘。Peter终于抬起了头，尽管Wade依旧戴着面罩，他相信对方正在微笑。“我知道是你。我 _希望_ 是你。”

 

“你知道了？”

 

Wade点了点头，“ _命中注定_ ，Peter,我告诉过你什么？你如此……惊人。你如此的完美，而我根本想不出还有什么人像你一样，所以我们能不能忘了我知道你身份前说过的那些傻话，拜托？因为我敢肯定我之前说过一些 _真的很蠢_ 的话——”

 

“那都……挺好的。”Peter反驳他。他脸红了，而Wade正在 _看着他_ 。他已经知道了Peter就是蜘蛛侠，而这种感觉很奇妙，他为此感到如此兴奋。某种意义上来说，他算是解放了，不过同时，Peter也惊恐地意识到，作为Peter来说，是什么秘密都藏不住的。他现在几乎暴露了个彻底，“你什么时候发现的？”

 

“我在超市那次就开始怀疑了，你身上的某些特征一直让我警铃大作。不过我本来以为是我自己在发疯。我是说，不可能这么巧合吧，对吧？不过前几天晚上我知道我猜对了，那个手机。顺说，你可真的太 _二_ 了，你竟然能跟别人隐瞒身份这么久，真是个奇迹。”

 

“嘿！我要为我自己说两句，我可没料到我会碰到你。”Peter低下头撅起了嘴，“没想到你竟然跟我讨价还价完了还要羞辱我。”

 

“ _爱意_ 的羞辱。”Wade纠正他，然后叹了口气，“你确定要看吗？”

 

“太确定了。”

 

Wade伸出了手，然后被打断了。

 

Peter轻轻地把自己的手放在了Wade的面罩上，“让我来？”他请求。

 

Wade垂下手，点了一下头。

 

Peter将他的面罩摘下来的时候，Wade闭上了眼睛。当Peter将他脸上的细节一一印在脑海中时，他依旧闭着眼。他的伤疤，跟他身上其他部分的一样。他的嘴唇，正被他自己轻咬着。他颧骨的弧线，他下颌的线条，他鼻梁的坡度……所有的一切都如此熟悉，却是焕然一新的。Peter可以花上几小时， _几年_ 的时间来注视他，丝毫不会厌烦。

 

“Wade,”他温柔地开口，“看着我。”

 

Wade终于睁开了眼睛。Peter首先震惊于他的双眼是那么的 _感情充沛_ 。不知怎么，它们在同一时刻，成功地流露出那么多复杂的情绪。恐惧，希望，挫败，受伤。它们如此美丽，跟 _Wade_ 完全一样。Peter是对的——他穷尽自己所有的想象力，也描绘不出Wade万分之一的好。这是两人第一次直视彼此的双眼，而Peter对男人的喜爱简直要满溢出来了。他觉得自己如果不 _做点什么_ 的话，他就要爆炸了。

 

“Wade,”Peter又唤了一遍他的名字，“我要吻你了。可以吗？”

 

不管之前Wade预想的是什么，反正肯定不是这个。他的眼睛瞪大了，似乎要问出一个惊讶的问题。然而Peter没有给他时间问出声，也没给他时间自我怀疑。他消灭了两人的最后一丝距离，尽自己所知道的一切，轻轻地吻上了Wade的唇。Wade立刻融化在了这个吻中，双手捧住了Peter的脸，维持着这个姿势。

 

他身上有点火药的味道，还有别的什么，Peter发现自己正在渐渐爱上这个味道， _Wade_ 的味道。

 

“我试过，”他们分开后，Peter开口，两人的呼吸交织在一起，“我试过假装这是别的。但是那天晚上——我那天过的太糟了。我崩溃了，我太生气了，而我只想跟你在一起，在你身边。这就是我想要的一切，那时我才明白过来，我以前一直在欺骗自己——”

 

“我是在做梦吗？”Wade问道，“今天愚人节？”

 

Peter大笑了起来，差点喘不过气，“不，这是真的。我认真的，每个字都是认真的。你真的以为你的伤疤会把我吓跑吗？它们只是……你，Wade。它们是你的一部分，而我喜欢它们。”他用拇指摩挲着其中一个，顺着它抚过Wade的眉骨，“它们诉说着一个故事。 _你的_ 故事。”

 

Wade情不自禁地吻了他。这是个纯洁又温柔的吻，两人都没有加深它。他们两人之间还有那么多的秘密要分享，还有那么多的问题要问，还有那么多的话要说。“你干什么都行，”Wade一脸认真地说，“只要别掐我①。”

 

Peter笑了起来，又吻了他。

 

  * 原文：Don’t pinch me.译者猜可能是Wade的皮肤上全是伤疤一掐会超疼



-

 

Peter的人生从不寻常。当他成为了蜘蛛侠的那天，他就接受了这一点，所以当他走出Wade家没多远，发现黑寡妇在等他时，他只有那么一点吃惊。她随意地靠在一个灯柱上，灯光照亮了她的一头红发。

 

Peter在她一臂距离之外停了下来，“你在这做什么？”他问，一时间又紧张又气愤。他还没原谅复仇者们居然那么跟他在乎的人说话，而他强烈怀疑她此行的目的是为了道歉。他和Wade并没有往他们楼上铺卫生纸，太遗憾了。

 

“捎个东西。”她说着，递过去一个薄薄的白色包裹。他不喜欢她脸上的表情，好像她马上就要装出一个笑容。“我们觉得应该让你了解一下，你究竟在跟什么样的人交朋友。”

 

“自己留着吧。无论里面是什么，无论你以为你们发现了Wade的什么，我都不需要看。我完全明白我在跟什么样的人交朋友， _谢谢_ 。”他想从她身边穿过，但她一只手摁住了他的肩膀。

 

“收着吧。”她催促道，“你甚至不需要拆开。把它从我手里拿走，我就能交差了。”

 

一阵沉默后，Peter照她说的做了。她是对的，他不是非得打开它。

 

“里面的东西值得一看。”她加了一句，现在真的在笑了，“我觉得你会好奇里面的内容的。”

 

Peter摆脱了肩膀上的手。不知为什么，他觉得他已经输给了他，而自己先前都没意识到她在跟自己玩什么游戏。

 

他一回家就把那个包裹扔在了书桌上，决定无视它。他冲了个澡，吃了点饭，上床睡觉了。

 

但，跟黑寡妇预料中的一样，他控制不住地好奇着里面是什么。


	12. Chapter 12

Peter并不反对Wade来报社，他只是没有 _料到_ 。最初大家开始窃窃私语的时候，他头都没抬。后来，员工们又紧张又好奇的声音越来越大声，而且扩散得离他越来越近——这时，Wade的胳膊突然搂住了Peter的肩膀，他差点吓破了胆。

 

“早哇，小太阳，”Wade欢快地唱着，“还是我应该说下午好？我没啥时间观念，睡得太多啦。”

 

“你在这干什么？”Peter脱口问道。Wade戴着面罩，自然而然。Peter一开始还以为自从他们开诚布公后，Wade没准会放弃面罩，但显然这只是他的一厢情愿。Wade并不是 _只为_ Peter才戴的面罩，更不会仅仅因为Peter没有在见到他真容的第一刻拔腿就跑而放弃戴它。

 

“给你带了点面包圈。”Wade挥舞着手中的一个小白盒，“绝对是纽约最好吃的面包圈，鉴于我自打来了纽约以来，已经去过了 _每一家_ 面包店，所以我完全有资格这么说。我找到这家店以前，一直都没把纽约当过 _家_ ，你懂吗？”

 

“呃，”Peter接过了盒子，“谢谢。”他粗略地环视了一下周围的同事，并没有人直视他的双眼，但当他看向别处的时候，他能感觉到他们在看他，“也许我们应该……去外面说话？”他提议，却往Wade身边靠得更近了。

 

“为啥？”Wade问。他把Peter搂得更紧了，几乎要勒疼了他，“别告诉我你觉得跟我在一起很丢脸，Petey.”

 

Peter把面包圈放到了桌子上——他一会儿一定会回来吃的——挣脱了Wade的手臂，“没有，”他说，“我们 _一定_ 要去外面说。上电梯。”

 

Wade并没有马上听从指示，于是Peter扯住了他的手套，把他往外拖。起初，Wade使劲往后仰，拒绝被拖走，然后他放弃了，极不情愿地跟了上去。Peter一松开他的手套，他就去挽Peter的胳膊。既然Peter默许他碰他，他就不会停下了。又不是说Peter会抱怨什么。

 

尽管他说他们要去外面说话，但两人一进到空无一人的电梯，Peter就开口了，“你今天到底为什么要过来？哈？我知道你绝对不是来送面包圈的。”

 

“我只是想见见你。”Wade噘着嘴说，他伸出胳膊抱住了Peter，把两人拉得更近。尽管他们肌肤相贴，Peter还是得扬起下巴才能看到Wade的眼睛。他得踮起 _一点儿_ 脚尖才能吻到他——

 

跑题了。Peter晃了晃脑袋，“我很——高兴。不过我还是觉得这不是真正的原因。”

 

“我只是想知道我们之间是不是改变。”

 

Wade在让他分心，而Peter不知道他是不是故意的。他的拇指在Peter的皮肤上画着小圈，声线如此低沉，还站得 _那么近_ 。“当然改变了，”Peter努力让自己思考，他真的希望Wade没有戴面罩，“怎么会没变化呢？”

 

“不，我是说——不好的变化。比如说你改变主意那种变化，比如说你找回了理智那种变化。你明白了吗？”

 

“非常明白。”Peter环住了Wade的脖子，“我没有。”

 

“你疯了。”但Wade听起来很开心，“要么就是我还在做梦。我还在做梦吗？”

 

Peter吻了吻他的脸颊，“没，没做梦。”他向他保证，这时，电梯停了下来。他不想松开Wade，不过他还是这么做了，从大厅走到门口这段距离，他一直跟Wade十指相扣。尽管这地方根本不存在什么私密空间，但至少比熙熙攘攘的外面强。人们不会多看他俩一眼。

 

Wade兴致缺缺地倚在墙上，站在阴影里，歪了歪头，“你还是不相信我？”他猜测。

 

“我相信……”

 

“但是？”

 

“但是我还是觉得你今天过来是有别的原因。我是说，为什么来这儿？为什么是现在？今晚咱俩总归是要见面的啊。”

 

Wade抱起了胳膊，“好吧，你觉得呢？”

 

“我觉得你是在考验我。我觉得你以为我真的 _会_ 因为跟你在一起感到丢人。”

 

Wade嗤笑一声，但没有否认。他伸出手比划了一下四周，“看上去你也不像为我 _骄傲_ 的啊，Peter.”

 

“我 _没有_ 觉得丢人。”Peter争辩，“我——如果你想现在上楼，当着所有人的面吻我，我一点都不会介意。我不在乎他们知道什么不知道什么，也不在乎他们的八卦。”

 

“好啊，好主意。我们这就去。”

 

“ _但是_ ，”Peter强调，“你被人看到跟蜘蛛侠在一起了。不光只是看见——你的照片都上报了，记得吗？记得‘关系亲密’吗？”

 

“实话啊，我的男孩。”Wade充满暗示地扬了扬眉毛。

 

Peter翻了个白眼，“我很严肃的，Wade.人们觉得你跟蜘蛛侠是……我不知道，朋友吧，至少。如果别人看到你分别跟我们俩人——”

 

“你想多了，”Wade抱怨着，离开了墙边，贴近了Peter。他揉乱了他的头发，捧起了他的脸，“想 _太_ 多了。人们都觉得你认识蜘蛛侠，对吧？这就可以解释我为什么认识你了。而且，我也可以跟蜘蛛侠做朋友的同时……和你做朋友呀。除非你真的觉得丢脸，而这一切都是你精心策划的一个善意的谎言——”

 

“我觉得，”Peter的唇角上扬，“我们都有点妄想症了。”

 

“啊，”Wade捂住了胸口，“我们又有共同点了。咱俩 _好可爱。_ ”

 

Peter轻声笑了，“可爱得爆炸，我们一定能让所有的情侣都嫉妒得发疯。”

 

一瞬间，两人都意识到了Peter刚刚说了什么。“情侣”，好像他们是一样。又过了一会，两人不约而同地决定不要承认这一点。

 

“你相信我，对吧？”Peter问，“我没有觉得丢脸。”

 

“我想相信。现在这样就足够了。”Wade偷偷环顾四周，然后把面罩拉到了鼻子上。Peter拽着Wade的上衣把他拉低，迎向了这个吻。几米外就有人从他们身边路过，但Peter不在乎。如果能让Wade别再害怕的话，他愿意跟Wade在全国电视上接吻，至于他对秘密身份的顾虑什么的，都滚蛋吧。

 

Wade用鼻尖蹭了蹭Peter的喉结，又在那里印下一个蝶翼般轻柔的吻，“我真的喜欢你，”他轻声说着，仿佛那是一个秘密，“真的真的。但是我总是习惯把事情搞砸。”

 

“我也喜欢你。”Peter说道。他想到了黑寡妇的包裹，依旧在他家里尘封着。

 

“你太好了，完全不像真的。”Wade叹了一口气。他听起来是认真的。

 

-

 

晚些时候，Peter一边从包里掏钥匙，一边把手机夹到肩膀和耳朵之间给MJ打电话。他没弄掉任何一个东西简直是奇迹。“我 _真的_ 喜欢他。”他告诉她，“只是——我不知道我能不能跟他在一起，你明白吗？”

 

Peter不知道自己为什么要给MJ打电话，她不了解他的双重身份，结果他只能模糊委婉地向她描绘一些事情，而不可能直接明了地告诉她。但他还是觉得他需要跟 _什么人_ 说说这件事，而显然梅姨不在考虑范围之内。MJ也许很偏袒Peter，还保护欲爆棚，但她可跟梅姨不是一个级别的。

 

“所以……你不能跟他在一起，”MJ的声音从电话里听尖尖的，“因为他……做过坏事……？哪种坏事？他是个出轨惯犯还是啥？”

 

Peter把钥匙串扔在了咖啡桌上。他有意不去看他的书桌，结果还是从眼角的余光看到了那个该死的包裹，“没，不是。不是那种，只是——”

 

“他是个艳星吗？”

 

“什么？？？不——”

 

“是个男妓吗？”

 

“呃，不是，打住。”Peter呻吟了一声，“他不是任何形式的性工作者。”

 

“那就是吸毒的，”MJ猜测，“他毒瘾又犯了，而你担心他复吸。”

 

Peter想了想，“呃……并不完全正确。”不是吸毒，他想，是杀人。而且Wade不会复发，因为他压根就没金盆洗手过。如果他 _这么_ 告诉MJ，她绝对会吓坏了的。“听着，重点是——我不知道该怎么做。我不知道我能多信任他，我也不知道我能不能要求他改变。”

 

“噢，Peter,”她叹了口气，“我不知道该说什么。他不会伤害你吧，对吧？如果需要的话，我绝对会踢爆他的蛋蛋。”

 

脑海中这个画面让Peter笑出了声，“我觉得他不会故意伤害我的。”他安抚她，“但我如果真的要修理他，我会告诉你的。”

 

MJ犹豫了一下，“我真的很为你高兴，”她缓缓地说，语气变得严肃了起来，“但是请你一定要小心。答应我，Pete.”

 

Peter笑了。有时他真的庆幸MJ站在他这一边，“我保证。”

 

-

 

Wade带Peter去吃了晚餐，看了电影。

 

他们不把这当成约会，看上去他们两个都非常谨慎地避免用这个词。但实际上，这就是约会，至少Peter清楚。这是他的主意，Wade去过号角日报之后，他觉得这就是他们应该做的事，公开地在一起。Wade看起来很得意，这就值得了。Wade整晚都沉溺在幸福的泡泡中，而这种感觉似乎能传染，Peter跟Wade看了一部很烂的电影，吃了一顿便宜的晚饭，这却成了他好几年来最开心的一晚。

 

吃喝玩乐过后，Peter不太想回家，结束两人这一夜。他犹豫着要不要邀Wade去他家，依旧想着黑寡妇那不祥的包裹，和他自己对于两人愈发亲近的关系的不安。他明白，让Wade知道他的住址是不明智的。

 

但他还是做了。

 

“送我回家？”他问。Peter滴酒未沾——酒总让他失去平衡——但他现在就有种喝多了的感觉。至少有种陶醉的感觉，他情不自禁地笑了起来。这都是Wade的错——他似乎开发了一款叫做“能让Peter笑多少次”的游戏。

 

Wade当然同意了。Peter奋力开门的时候，Wade从背后抱住了他，把下巴抵到Peter的肩膀上。他一整晚都在对Peter动手动脚，像得了肌肤饥渴症一样，而Peter一点都不介意。“你想让我进去吗？”他问。

 

Peter倒进了他的怀中，Wade的怀抱坚实，宽阔，温暖，此处应有一堆Peter喜欢的形容词。他想让他进来。但是。凡事总有个但是。

 

Wade没给他时间回答。他一把将Peter翻了个身，把他摁在了门上，Peter不知道Wade是什么时候摘的面罩，但它已经不见了。他舔吻着Peter的嘴角，他的下巴，他的脖子，所经之处燃起一片星星之火。即使嘴上说着“我——我不知道这样对不对”，Peter还是扬起了脖子鼓舞着他。

 

“想让我求你吗？”Wade的声音几乎带上了笑意。他的手顺着Peter的衬衫下摆钻了进去，在他腰带上方的皮肤上画着圈。另一只手抚着Peter的后背，让他俩紧紧地贴在了一起。

 

Peter没有回答，他正忙着天人交战，一想到Wade跪在地上的样子，他就要疯了。

 

Wade就像会读心术一样，“来吧，我会好好求你的。 _拜托啦，求你了_ ，能不能让我给你吹上一发？”

 

Peter上气不接下气地笑了起来，嘴里突然发干，“真 _浪漫_ 啊，Wade.你真知道怎么讨好人。”

 

“所以你同意咯？”Wade的手指落在了Peter的皮带扣上，“在这里还是进屋？”

 

Peter又笑了，“上帝啊，不。我的邻居差不多都是老太太啊。”

 

Wade把头抵到Peter的肩窝上，“她们也许见过更糟的。”

 

Peter摇了摇头。他的手指轻轻地抬起Wade的下巴，给了他一个适度的吻。当他甜甜地开口的时候，他希望这能让Wade别那么执着于吸他这件事了，“改天补车票？”这话说出来他几乎要难受了。他想要——他真的想要。但当他自己不甚确定的时候，却让Wade充满希望，这是不对的。黑寡妇绝对完成了自己的任务——让Peter对Wade和他们新发展出的关系动摇信心。

 

Wade呻吟了一声。

 

“你听上去像个濒死的小动物。”Peter说道。

 

“我 _就是_ 快死了。你在 _谋杀_ 我。”

 

“别那么戏精。”

 

“我没有。我百分之百毫无夸张。我的绿氪就是——被Peter Parker拒绝。”

 

“没拒绝……只是延了个期。”他哄着Wade抬头与他对视，能与Wade四目相接的感觉仍旧很奇妙，“我今晚很开心。”他认真地告诉他，“谢谢你。”

 

Wade最后给了他一个吻，他的嘴角在这个吻下慢慢上扬了起来，“那么晚安吧，baby boy.很快就能见到你？”

 

“我希望如此。”

 

Wade不太情愿地松开了手，做了个深呼吸，退后了一步。然后，他给Peter抛了个媚眼，转身颠颠地下了楼。Peter目送他离开，诅咒着自己竟然就这样让他走了。

 

“去他妈的责任。”他嗫嚅着，终于把钥匙捅到了门锁里，推门的力道不必要地大。

 

那个包裹依旧躺在他的书桌上，渴求着他的注意。起初，Peter背过了身，想像往常一样冲个澡然后睡觉，继续无视它。但他改变了主意。他一把抓起那个包裹，向垃圾桶走去，却在扔出去的一瞬间迟疑了。

 

他完全可以摆脱掉它。如果他不知道里面的内容，他就不用为跟Wade在一起感到内疚了。他完全可以继续过他无知的甜蜜生活。他完全可以 _现在_ 就给Wade打电话叫他回来，完成他刚开了个头的事。

 

但……那不是真的。无论有没有那个包裹，他依旧有自责的理由。他知道Wade是什么人，他是一个杀手。无论他看不看复仇者的文件，最终他都要面对这个事实。最终，他都不得不面临两种选择，要么跟Wade好好直面这件事，要么彻底分手。如果两人之间还存在着这个最基本的观念差别，那么想发展什么严肃的关系都是不可能的。

 

Peter没有扔掉那个包裹，他把它拿到了桌前，注视着它。

 

不知过了多久，他鼓足勇气拆开了。

 

里面是复仇者所掌握的关于Wade的所有的资料，就是Wade开玩笑说他们手头会有的那种。静静地躺在那里等着Peter仔细翻阅的，是Wade的所有个人信息。他的身高体重，他的生日。这份资料详细介绍了他童年时遭受的虐待，他的特种兵生涯，他受雇杀人的开始，他加入了X计划……它列出了Wade所有有过恋爱关系的人，以及他们的悲惨下场。

 

Peter越看越恶心，更多地是对自己，因为不管怎么说，这都是侵犯隐私的猥琐行径，可他却无法停下。

 

当他读到Wade在X计划中受到的酷刑细节时，这种恶心有增无减。他们的暴行完全能够毁掉一个弱一点的人——然后他意识到，它 _的确_ 毁了Wade。这点随着Peter看到Wade在X计划后的所作所为，愈发明显了。他直线上升的谋杀人数，他众人皆知的“发作”，他起伏不定的心境……注释处有许多心理疾病的标注——人格分裂、精神变态、反社会——每一个都是被不同的医生确诊的。

 

附图是整个资料中最可怕的部分。每张图都附着Wade某个“任务”的详细说明，以及死伤人数。这张照片上的Wade把一个男人的头爆了个对穿，另一张照片上他的两把武士刀串起了一个人，还有一张他 _字面意义_ 上地让一个人放下了武器——砍掉了对方的双臂。Peter知道有个叫做Francis的人，那个人是Wade变成这样的罪魁祸首之一，在找寻他的过程中，Wade一个人都没放过，即使是已经投降了的人。哪怕他们跟X计划只有一丝一毫的关系，Wade都会毫不犹豫地杀了他们。

 

Peter早就知道Wade是什么人，知道他做过什么。他在科罗拉多就已经见识过了。但他以为——他 _希望_ ——那只是个意外事件，仅此一次。但现在看来，唯一的意外事件就是Peter竟然能阻止Wade杀最后的那个人。

 

知道和看到是两码事。而现在Peter手握铁证了，证实Wade就跟蜘蛛侠对抗的坏人一样罪恶。他对人命毫无尊重。

 

很难把照片上的Wade跟他深爱的那个Wade联系在一起。但现在Peter开始怀疑Wade说过的每一句话，做过的每一件事了。他见过的那两个，Wade费尽心思去讨好的小女孩——她们是真的吗？那是不是个安排好的骗局？故意演出来好骗取蜘蛛侠的信任？

 

Peter非常想 _拒绝_ 相信他所看到的。

 

他掏出了Wade给他的那部手机，手指抚摸着背后的死侍贴纸。有一处的边缘已经翘起来了，Peter将它抹平。

 

他做了个深呼吸，掀开了手机，按下了呼叫键。

 

“怎么了，已经想我了？”Wade上来就说，“我都没到家呢。”

 

Peter咬住了下唇，他想挂电话了。

 

“你能……回来吗？我们得谈谈。”

 

“呃——噢，”Wade说，“马上到。”

 

Peter挂了电话，让那个文件原样摊在那里，等待着Wade的到来。


	13. Chapter 13

Peter不知道自己脸上是什么表情，但肯定 _不怎么样_ ，因为Wade一看到他就变得忧心忡忡了起来。

 

“Peter?”他扶着他的肩膀问。他回家的路上换了个新的面罩，Peter不知道看不见对方的脸会让事情更简单还是更复杂。“怎么了？你受伤了吗？”

 

“呃……没有。”Peter摆脱了他的手，把门拉开，示意Wade进来。Wade走了进去，开始兴致勃勃地环视Peter简陋的公寓。这里不像Wade家那么有个人特色，你透过这间房子几乎了解不到Peter Parker的任何事，除了他不是个不爱收拾房间的懒人。不过还是有几摞凌乱的书。Wade看上去很失望。

 

“不错的地方，”他评价道，“但不那么像 _你_ 。”

 

Peter叹了口气，“我请你回来不是让你给我提装修意见的。”

 

“那你为什么要让我回来——”Wade开口问道，与此同时，他看到了铺在桌子上的文件和照片。

 

“因为那个，”Peter告诉他，看着他一点点走过去，开始翻阅里面的内容，一根手指拨着纸张和照片。“我希望……我的意思是，我想——”

 

“你从哪弄来的？”他的心情显然变了。突然，他变得愤怒，不安——或至少，在两者兼有的情绪边缘徘徊。

 

Peter情不自禁地就跟上了他的语气，“复仇者——黑寡妇。我拿到它有一阵子了。我一直拿不准到底该不该看。”

 

Wade的目光在一页上停留了过长的时间。Peter不知道上面是什么，不过他能猜到，大概是Wade在X计划中的那段日子。坦白说，他们能搞到那么多细节真的是很令人不安。“但你还是看了。”

 

Peter没费时间承认这个事实，“我想知道这是不是真的。”

 

“哪一部分？”

 

“所有的。”

 

Wade敲着桌子，哼了一声，”Yep,”他喷出了p这个音，“在我看来都挺真的。复仇者们挺擅长挖坟的哈。我不明白的是他们为什么要把这个给你，想警告你吗？这 _他妈的_ 关他们什么事。伪君子，他们这群人全他妈都是。”他转过了身，终于又看向了Peter，“然后呢？成功了吗？你现在觉得我恶心了吗？怕我了吗？觉得我应该被关进局子了吗？”他听上去好像已经清楚答案了，好像已经准备好为自己辩解了。

 

“不，Wade,停下——”

 

“你早就 _知道_ 这些烂事了，Peter,所以你如果 _敢_ ——”

 

“我以为我知道，我以为我明白我在干什么。但看了那个，Wade.你是——你是个杀人犯——”

 

Wade攥住了拳头，“我们真的要做这个吗？这些我早就告诉过你了，我 _完完全全_ 就是这么告诉你的，别想把这个破事赖我头上，别假装你不知道。我警告过你多少次了？上帝啊Peter，一次又一次，而你从没表现出你在意过，所以我以为……”他的声音低了下去，一点点地把自己蜷成了一团。

 

Peter很想走过去安慰Wade，想永远结束这样的争吵。但他的理智告诉自己，那不在考虑范围内，而且永远不会，“我想……”Peter刚开口就被打断了。

 

“我知道你想要什么，”Wade冷笑着说，“你想要我成为一个 _英雄_ ，对吗？一个该死的自命清高的人——像你一样。”他开始踱步，像个笼中困兽一样，仿佛不知道该如何安置自己突然飙升的肾上腺素，“但你猜怎么着？我的方法更好。我的方法才有效！我把混蛋们埋进地底下，他们就永远都不会伤害任何人了。而你呢？你不停地跟相同的那么几个操蛋的坏人打，因为你那爱惜人命的 _方法_ 根本他妈不管用！”

 

Peter的胃搅作一团，脸颊发热，他想保持冷静，但在Wade突如其来的盛怒下，他根本保持不了，“你真的那么觉得吗？”他问，声音有种怪异的平和。

 

Wade没有回话，可能他根本就没听见，“你不能这么天真吧，Peter.你不会真的觉得这世界就那么黑白分明吧。妈的，我知道你很年轻，但——”

 

“就因为我觉得杀人不对，我就 _天真_ 了？”Peter咬牙切齿地反问，他不喜欢Wade冲他发火，他更不喜欢冲Wade发火，但依旧，“这是英雄的准则，Wade.杀人是错误的，杀人犯是会进监狱的。”

 

“没错，因为我确定你之前肯定 _从没_ 杀过人。 _一次_ 都没有。那复仇者呢？他们所经之处不会尸横遍地对吗？那X战警呢，你最近有问过他们杀了多少人吗？还是你只想对我表现得这么圣母？”他停下了脚步，开始挥舞起胳膊。Peter十分确定如果不是自己在这儿堵着门口，Wade可能已经冲出去了。

 

“那是自卫。”Peter抱着胳膊争辩，“注意我说的是 _自卫_ ，不是报仇，不是盲目的屠杀。这是有 _区别_ 的。”

 

“我看不出什么区别。”他摇了摇头——Peter不知道是对他自己还是对Peter，“我不敢相信你竟然要引导我说这些屁话，我不敢相信我竟然 _允许_ 了你。我早该知道的——好得完全不真实，对吧？”

 

他朝门口走去，想要离开。Peter没有让道。

 

他们只有咫尺之遥。Peter抬起了头，而Wade又站直了身体，实际上他们现在正紧挨着彼此。Peter想说些什么来弥补，但他就是组织不起语言。他甚至不知道自己还能不能弥补。他对Wade的所作所为一点都不赞成，他不能告诉他“没关系的”，但他也不能让自己做相反的事，让Wade删了他的号码离开这座城市。不行，那样就真的结束了。

 

“别挡我的道。”见Peter一语不发又一动不动，Wade嘶声说道。

 

Peter让开了，Wade嘭地甩上了门。

 

Peter又困惑又生气地躺在床上，脑海中翻滚着Wade说过的每一句话。

 

-

 

直到第二天，Peter才意识到一个事实。他不该期盼收到任何短信了，他没法在午休时间给Wade打电话了，他们晚上没法相约一起吃炸玉米饼了，而且Peter也许不该再指望着Wade来帮他一起对抗罪犯了。

 

Peter觉得，Wade已经离开了这里，再也不会回来了。

 

起初，这种隐隐约约的气恼像一块他挠不到的痒。他掏出他的死侍手机（他想过把那个贴纸撕下来，后来又放弃了），掀开它，想起他跟Wade不会再说话了，于是又合上。有时他会想出一些有趣的事情，想打电话跟Wade分享，却在一瞬间意识到在可预见的未来里，他俩不会再有电话联系了。

 

但是又过了一天，这种感觉不再是愤怒，更像是他心口空落落的一个大洞。他这才意识到，他的日常生活几乎已经被Wade完全霸占了。不过他现在有了所有的这些闲暇时间，本来应该用来学习、睡觉或打扫房间的，但当他尝试起来，他就是——没有兴趣，没有动力。因为他无法控制自己想起Wade，想他现在跟谁在一起，在干什么。

 

到了第四天，他想，好吧，我确定，我很想他，但这都会过去的。

 

他想得没错，只是这并没有过去，而是更糟了。他第一百万次回忆起了他们的对话，只是这次他改变了一下。他想象着他该说什么让Wade留下，让他理解，让他不要生气。他想象中的自己说：“我不在乎了，我只想跟你在一起。”而这比Peter愿意承认的真实得多。

 

第六天，他给Wade发了短信，希望两人能再谈一谈。

 

显而易见地，没有回复。

 

于是Peter开始打电话了。对面嘟嘟地响个不停，然后转入了语音信箱。起初几次，Peter都没有留言。后来他觉得，为什么不呢，于是简短又甜蜜地留了一条。他 _恳求_ Wade给他回电话，好让他知道他一切安好。他说他真的想谈一谈，说他不想让两人关系僵化。

 

Wade从没给他回过。

 

如果说Peter此生只讨厌一件事，那就是被无视。他宁愿Wade再吼他一次，也不想这样跟他冷战。

 

然而某天夜里，他一时兴起，决定偏离自己的常规巡逻路线，荡到了Wade的公寓。他 _只是_ 想路过一下，不会进去的。但这时他看到了里面的灯光，那好吧。

 

为了自己的安危，他先敲了敲窗户。确定没人回应，他这才把窗户推开，没经允许地登堂入室了，暗自庆幸Wade就是不长记性不锁窗户。

 

Peter从窗外看到的唯一的亮光来自厨房的灯，也些微地照亮了客厅。Peter刚想喊Wade，却在终于看清这里的一切之后收声了。

 

他的公寓简直是 _一团糟_ ，而且不是Wade平时的那种脏乱。这里被砸得稀巴烂，就好像被抢劫了一样。沙发靠垫被撕开了，电视和书橱都被推翻了，墙上的海报被撕了下来，Wade的游戏机也被砸了个稀巴烂，他的光盘在地板上碎成了渣渣。厨房也没好到哪去，瓷砖上全是玻璃碴，反射着灯光。

 

Peter小心地绕过这团乱麻，踮着脚尖走向了卧室，心里越来越不安。尤其是当他看到门口蔓延出来的疑似血迹的东西时，“Wade?”他喊道，没有回音。

 

他握着门把手犹豫了一会。这算不算又一次侵犯隐私？Peter从没进过Wade的房间，他从没邀请过他。

 

特殊情况，Peter告诉自己，然后进去了。门发出了吱吱声，显然需要上点油了。只有月光透过卧室的窗户，照亮了这里。

 

Peter首先注意到的是扔在床上的死侍制服和武器。

 

然后他找到了Wade, 靠在床边，坐在地板上。他穿着便装，低着头，一只胳膊环抱着自己，另一只攥着那个传送腰带。

 

“Wade…?”Peter试探性地开口，在他身旁蹲了下来。即便他开了口，他还是有种对方不能回答他的感觉。Wade没有动——他甚至没有呼吸。他死了。

 

想想就很奇怪。当Peter害怕起来的时候就更奇怪了。

 

“发生了什么？”Peter大声地问道，因为屋里实在是太安静了。月光不算皎洁，但还是让Peter看清了Wade手上、衣服上泛着光的粘稠。Peter把Wade环着腹部的胳膊抬起来，发现了血的来源——他的肚子上有个巨大的血洞，Peter此时庆幸这里并没有足够的光亮。他已经见得够多了。

 

他呼出了一口浊气，不知道该做什么。他不确定Wade的自愈因子到底应该多快见效，那次头上的枪伤他恢复得够快的。又一次，Peter不知道自己坐在那里多久了，大概只有几秒。也许Wade的伤口已经开始愈合了，他马上就会醒过来。

 

Peter很想留在这里看着他，但他明白自己大概是Wade睁开眼最不想看到的人，而且他受了这么重的伤，醒来后会是什么心情也无从得知。Peter不想再跟他吵一架了。

 

于是，Peter把床收拾了一下，把Wade扛了上去。对于他的超级力量来说，这不是个难事。Wade的身体依旧柔韧温暖，大概是个好迹象。至少Wade现在不会因为坐在地板上太久，浑身疼痛地醒来了。

 

“你真是个傻瓜。”给Wade垫了个枕头，Peter对自己说道。他差点摘了Wade的面罩——他当下穿着的唯一的死侍制服——但马上制止了自己。他非常确定自己已经失去了看到Wade真容的权利了。但愿只是暂时的。

 

Peter决定再一次请求跟他谈一谈，他向自己发誓，如果这次Wade还是不联系他，他就彻底放弃。毕竟他不想逼Wade做任何事。

 

他找了半天，最后终于在厨房里找到了纸笔，留下了一张字条：

 

 _求你了，给我打电话_ 。

 

Peter考虑了一下，加上了 _我想你_ 。

 

他把字条留在了Wade的床头柜上，又一直等到Wade有了呼吸，沉重、均匀的，在睡梦中才会有的那种呼吸。他松了一口气，离开的时候却还是感到难过，他确定，Wade不会给他打电话的。


	14. Chapter 14

又是三天过去了。手机终于响起的时候—— _那个_ 手机——Peter差点心悸，接电话的时候都结巴了。他马上就要放弃了，所以这三天他一直在尽可能地让自己忙起来，没时间去思考别的事。

 

“Peter?”Wade问的好像对面还能是别人一样，“什么——为什么听起来好像有人在吼你？”他的声音很奇怪，他的语速很快，却故意地保持着平调。

 

Peter回头看了一眼，詹姆森正在怒骂某个可怜的实习生，震耳欲聋。他转过身，把手机遮了起来以免有人碰巧往这边看。这里不是谈话的理想地点，但Peter绝不会失去这个机会，而且背景音如此丰富，Peter确定自己的声音一定会被压下去的，“被吼的不是我，”他告诉Wade，“但我在上班呢。”

 

“噢，抱歉。现在几点？”

 

Peter看了一眼表，“大概上午十点。”

 

“妈的，我以为早就过了。好吧，我可以——过会再打。”

 

Peter突然意识到Wade听着很奇怪是因为他在 _紧张_ ，“等会，”他不知怎的，担心如果Wade现在挂了电话，他就再也联系不上他了。他笑了笑，更多的是对自己，“我是说，我 _当然_ 想谈谈。自从你那天摔门而去，我一直想联系上你。”

 

“是的，我……我听了语音信箱。”Wade谨慎地说着，“我也看到了你的字条。我觉得大概我有点混蛋了。”他发出了一个自嘲的声音，电话里听起来尖尖的，“抱歉我这么久才打来。之前我需要处理一些烂事，你知道的。”

 

Peter往前倾身，用手捂住了手机，又意识到这样看上去很可疑，于是又坐直了，说话的声音压低了一些，“对了，你的屋子怎么了？”

 

“啥？”

 

“呃，我上次去的时候跟垃圾场似的。一切都好吧？你是遇到什么麻烦了吗？”

 

“噢。呃，没有。是我自己干的。”

 

鉴于Wade没在这儿，Peter只能对着最近的墙露出了疑惑的表情，“ _你_ 砸了自己的公寓？”

 

“我就没想过回来，而且我就算把我砸的东西换个十次我也换得起——听着，说来话长。我能见见你吗？求你了？我不怎么擅长求人。”

 

Peter一周多以来一直在努力想联系上Wade，而此时此刻，Wade却依旧觉得他也许得靠恳求才能跟自己见上一面，这让Peter如此难过。他没想到，Wade竟已自卑到这种地步。“好啊，当然。我给你发短信好吗？等我干完活。”

 

“你保证？”

 

“我保证。”

 

Peter不想挂了电话，大概Wade也是，不过他还是温柔地说，“一会见，Spidey.”这就是挂断的信号了。要么挂电话，要么像个粘人的傻瓜一样，于是Peter挂了。

 

Peter终于从号角日报下班了，感觉像过了好几年而不是区区几个小时。他每五分钟就要看一下手表，好像它在强迫自己一样。詹姆森又慷慨激昂地发表了关于蜘蛛侠的重要讲话，但Peter根本没注意。他很确定好几个人想跟他说话，他 _真的_ 不想敷衍他们，但他现在真的很分心，忙着想他究竟要跟Wade说些什么，忙着组织自己的思绪。

 

是Peter提出要在一些公开场所碰面，这样比较公平。他一从号角日报出来，就换上了蜘蛛侠的衣服，荡去了约定的屋顶。这样看上去很合适，隐蔽的同时又没藏着掖着，两人还都很熟悉他这身打扮。Peter不会否认他的面罩也是某种保护伞一般的存在。

 

他本来满心以为Wade也会穿着制服来，然而他却穿了条松松垮垮的牛仔裤，和一件把他衬得矮了好几公分的大毛衣。他甚至没戴面罩。Peter意识到，他在完全地 _暴露_ 自己。他不太想摘下自己的面罩，不过作为唯一一个藏起脸的人似乎不是很合适。Wade局促不安地向他走来，插着兜，低着头。Peter一把把面罩脱了下来。

 

“嗨。”Peter打了个招呼。Wade在他旁边坐下，两人的腿在楼边晃悠。俯瞰街上的人，他们看起来简直比蚂蚁都要小。两人都没什么理由恐高。

 

“嗨。”Wade重复着，还是不敢看Peter。

 

“你想让我先说吗？”在一阵尴尬的沉默后，Peter问道。他没等待答案，“我完全可以先说的。自从上次看到你，我一直在考虑我想说什么。而我觉得……我依旧没真正 _弄清楚_ 。但‘我很抱歉’应该是个好的开头。”

 

Wade注意到了 _这句话_ ，他终于抬起了头，“ _你_ 很抱歉？这他妈是为什么？”

 

“为我一开始看了那个文件。我没有权利那么做。”

 

Wade摇了摇头，“那些都不是秘密。那里的所有事你都可以问我的，Peter。我的过去、X计划、Vanessa-什么都可以。你想知道什么我都会告诉你。”

 

“你会吗？不带辩解？毫不隐藏？”

 

他怒视着他，“我本来以为我不需要的。”

 

“听着，”Peter叹了一口气，“我——我还是坚持我的看法。我叔叔曾说过：‘能力越大，责任越大。’他说的既是保护人们的责任，也是不滥用那份能力的责任。我不能把自己当成法官、陪审团、刽子手，我真的 _不能_ 。我万一对一个无辜的人扣下扳机呢？对某人的父母、兄弟、孩子？我失去过亲人——我不能让其他人忍受这个。如果还有其他办法的话就不会。”

 

“我也失去过，你知道的。你可没垄断这一点。”

 

“我知道。天哪，Wade,在你所经历的那些后……我觉得大多数人早就放弃了，但你没有。你还是会努力变好，而我觉得这一点真的太棒了。”

 

Wade脸上的自我厌弃渐渐变成了一个略带希望的表情，却被他自己飞速地扼杀了。Peter本来可以继续说，他大概能不眠不休地歌颂Wade，花上好几个小时向他道歉，而不会重复一句话。但他又开始好奇了。他不禁想起了几天前的那个晚上，他是如何发现Wade的。

 

“那么，”他在Wade保持沉默的时候开口问道，“愿意告诉我那天晚上发生了什么吗？在我进去发现你失血过多之前。”这句严格上来说不是实话——Peter到的时候，Wade已经失血过多死了。他只是无法平静地说出这句话。

 

Wade呼出了一口气，“轮到我了，哈？你想听简短版的吗？我们那天，呃，谈完以后，我真的太生气了。我回了家，砸了那个地方，觉得我他妈受够纽约了。然后我出去找人打架——我不知道，大概我总是这么做吧。我想胖揍某人的脸，于是我找了个人，狠揍了他。然后……”他迟疑了一下。

 

Peter用脚撞了撞他的，默默示意他继续说。

 

“我接了个活。”Wade承认了，他开始瞪他自己的手，“有点像是，故意气你的那种。我又搞砸了，对吧？但对方是个坏人，一个我觉得该死的人。我觉得在他动手伤害别人之前，应该有人去伤害他。于是我做了充足的准备，要把他干掉。我做了所有的前期调查，制定了所有的计划——你干活前必须做这些无聊的准备。但我一直在想着你，想着你是唯一一个他妈的尊重我的英雄，想着你看我的样子，就好像——就好像我——”他看着他，“就像 _这样_ 。”

 

Peter觉得自己脸红了。他从没意识到自己看Wade的方式有什么特殊的。他想让自己的表情中立一点，但从Wade上扬的嘴角来看，他大概是失败了。

 

Peter清了清嗓子，“那你杀他了吗？”

 

Wade嗤笑着，“没。一想你的狗狗眼，几乎剥夺了所有的乐子。于是我退出了。但那个雇了我的人——他们不那么觉得。他们找到了我，想说服我接着干。但我……还是觉得……呃，不太想干。我大概是有点嘴瓢，把他们激得跟我打起来了。”

 

“然后你输了。”

 

“他们好多人哎，”Wade为自己辩解，“而且我努力地不去杀他们任何一个。但——没错，我输了。不得不把我自己传送回去，毕竟我伤得太重了，因为鬼知道他们会对我的尸体做什么。”

 

“所以你回到这了？”

 

“这里是我首先想到的地方……我猜我大概太想念这里了。”他停顿了一下，飞快地瞥了一眼Peter，然后承认，“还有你。”

 

Peter哼了一声，“你没有杀任何人……因为我。”他说。

 

“基本上是的，挺傻的，对吧？因为我们之间没有可能的。无论我放过了多少人，你都会在我下一次搞砸的时候跑开——”

 

“谁说会有下次的？”

 

Wade的白眼要翻到天上去了，好像Peter是他见过的所有人中最蠢的蠢蛋，“ _总会_ 有下一次的。你刚认识我吗？”他的手指在膝盖上胡乱地敲着，随着语气愈发激动，敲得越来越快了，“我之前试过，去做得——更好，做一个英雄。但我总是会回到原地，搞砸一切，然后一瞬间，所有人都想冲过来告诉我他们早就知道我一直不是什么好人，告诉我我永远不会改变——这类屁话。总有一天，你会意识到他们说的是对的，知道吗？”

 

尽管Peter愿意承认自己对Wade的喜爱无穷无尽，可他从没对Wade表现出过保护欲。直到现在。 _现在_ 他想打爆对Wade这么刻薄的人的狗头。不过这只是个幼稚的冲动，而且他觉得Wade大概不会欣赏他的多愁善感。

 

“我不是来给你下最后通牒的，Wade.”

 

“那你为什么要来？”

 

“希望是跟你来见我一样的原因。我只是……不想失去你。即便我们只能做朋友，或者——”

 

“即使我要继续做雇佣兵？”

 

“别误会我——如果你想努力，那自然是好的。但除非你开始杀好人了，或你让我离开了……否则我哪里都不会去。”

 

“你绝对不知道我有多不敢相信这句话。”Wade忿忿地站了起来，开始沿着屋顶踱步。Peter也站了起来，抱着胳膊看着他。他显然在做一些天人交战，而Peter不想逼迫他，只是等着他说出来。

 

“我 _想_ 相信。”过了一会儿，Wade说道，在一臂范围外停了下来，“但它好得不像真的。”

 

“那就让我证明它。”Peter上前一步，按住了Wade的双肩。他的触碰显然能安抚人心，Wade在他的掌心下慢慢平静了下来，紧张感逐渐消失了。刚刚他眼中那坦荡荡的希望又回来了，这次，他没想收敛。“我知道这并不容易，Wade.我们都……我们都有很多问题。”他露出了微笑，让这句话易于接受得多，“但我想试试。你呢？”

 

Wade思索的时候紧咬着下唇，他牵起了Peter的手，交缠着两人的手指。终于，他开口了，“好啊，我们可以试试。”

 

“那么我们和好啦？”

 

“如果你原谅我这么混蛋的话，我就原谅你侵犯我的隐私。”

 

Peter冲他笑了起来，“成交。”

 

Wade依旧在摆弄Peter的手，“那么，”他注视着Peter的指节，漫不经心地开口，“关于‘只做朋友’这档子事……”

 

Peter的笑容狡黠了起来，“怎么了？”

 

“好吧，是啊，我们可以只做朋友，如果你愿意的话……或者你可以把我带回家，让我给你口完那一发。”

 

Peter觉得自己的脑袋大概是点得 _太_ 快了，因为Wade嘲笑了他。


	15. Chapter 15

Peter像耍杂耍一样托着一大盘新鲜出炉的布朗尼和小饼干，艰难地按了门铃。都是Wade的主意，这些都是他亲手做的，大概是想留个好印象。虽然卖相不太好，但用Wade的话说，这一批绝对能让尝它们的人一瞬间爱上他。

 

Wade跟Peter一起在门廊上站着，Peter瞥了他一眼，发现他很焦虑，“你能别紧张了吗？你是不是以为我们是要去见教皇，而不是我姨。”

 

“这俩基本差不多。”Wade嗫嚅着，戴上了兜帽，又摘了下来，又戴上。他呻吟了一声，“为什么我不能用我那个新的美颜神器？她一会儿肯定会讨厌我的。她没准都不会让我进门，Peter-她会觉得 _我配不上你_ 。”

 

“即使你长得像个超模，她估计也会那么觉得。”Peter说道，“但说真的，Wade，你看上去很好。一切都会顺利的。做你自己就好了。”

 

Wade点了点头，“你说得对，”他嘀咕着，“我自己。懂了。”

 

“只是，”Peter又加了一句，“别讲荤段子，别爆粗口。还有，别提跟佣兵有关的任何事。”

 

“四个月没杀任何人啦！”

 

“是啊，宝贝，我超级为你自豪，但别在我姨面前显摆这个。或者你可以脑内显摆一下。”

 

Wade降低声音欢呼了一声，冲Peter竖了个大拇指。

 

“噢，”Peter补充，“还有，她以为你参过军。”

 

“参军？”Wade震惊了一下，“美国军队吗？Peter，我甚至都不是 _美国人_ 。”

 

“……呃，对，也别提这个。”

 

梅姨甚至都没问外面是谁，就把门打开了，一眼就看到了Wade。她露出了一个大大的笑容，跟Wade打招呼的时候都没理Peter。她把Wade从头看到脚，又从脚看到头。自从两个月前Peter正式告诉她他们俩开始交往，她就一直等待着见他的这一天。她的表情里毫无偏见，Peter一点都不奇怪，但Wade看上去十分吃惊。开了几句玩笑之后，她做的第一件事就是把Wade搂紧了怀里，而Wade直接就给吓傻了。

 

一整晚，Peter都被无视了，但他对此没什么意见。起初Wade说话还有点结巴，不久之后，他跟梅姨聊起了家庭剧和园艺节目，这时的他又可爱又有趣。当Wade确信梅姨不会对他大发脾气后，他终于放松了下来，开始讲起了段子。有一次她把梅姨逗得笑弯了腰。

 

Peter爱他的梅姨，她永远是他最爱的人，看到她能跟Wade——这个很快变成他第二喜欢的人——如此有话聊，让他感觉如此温馨梦幻，内心洋溢着喜爱之情，对他们两个的，尤其是对Wade的。他这几个月一直 _那么努力_ 。梅姨去厨房时路过了他，停了足够长的时间，冲他挤眉弄眼，悄悄地说：“眼光真好，Peter。我喜欢他。”他对Wade的骄傲和喜爱顿时膨胀了数倍。

 

“我也喜欢。”Peter笑着同意。梅姨一走出客厅，Peter就一屁股坐在了Wade旁边的沙发上，想亲近他一下，“瞧见没？”他说，“告诉过你没什么好担心的。”

 

Wade亲切地搂住了Peter的肩膀，把他揽得更近，“我就打算替代你成为她最爱的人啦。”

 

“闭嘴吧你，”Peter拿胳膊肘怼了他一下，“我永远是她最爱的。”

 

“时间来说话，她可还没吃布朗尼呢。”Wade的眼中满是笑意，太有感染力了，Peter情不自禁地也跟着他笑了起来。Wade吻了他的脸颊，保持着这个姿势，拿鼻子蹭了蹭他，动作充满了爱意，他真的太开心了。

 

Peter爱他。

 

这不是什么新闻了，但这是Peter第一次想到这个词。

 

“那个，”他大声说，本来不想的。

 

“咋啦？”Wade起身，把头歪的像只小狗。

 

Peter脸红了，“我刚才在……想，”他一字一顿地说。他现在还不能告诉Wade，时机——不太对。于是，他说到了另一个他最近一直在琢磨的事，“你知道你最近大多数时间都在我家吗？”

 

“是啊……？”Wade的眉毛紧张地皱了起来。

 

“我没有介意！”Peter赶忙补充，“实际上，我刚才想的是……你能不能干脆……留在我家，以后都是。”

 

“你想让我搬过来跟你同居？”Peter从Wade的语气和表情上判断不出任何情绪。

 

“是啊？”Peter试探性地说，“你不应该继续留着你的房子了，对吧？毕竟你从没在那呆过。”Peter接着说，“而且你的东西差不多已经都搬到我这了，所以我觉得也没啥差别——”

 

“你想让 _我_ 搬过来跟你同居？”Wade重复了一遍。

 

Peter扭过身，在兜里翻找着什么，“我其实已经配好钥匙了。”他说着举起了它，“不过如果你不愿意也没关系的。你还是可以拿着它，以防万一——”

 

Wade一把夺过了那把钥匙，眼睛睁得大大的，“我的妈呀。我愿意！我愿意，baby boy!我当然要跟你一起住！这他妈！”

 

“嘘。”Peter瞥了一眼梅姨，他听到了厨房里水龙头的声音，大概她洗完碗之前他们都是安全的，“注意用词！”

 

Wade像捧着一个无价之宝一样捧着那把钥匙，“我会成为你有史以来最他妈好的室友。”他完全无视了Peter的警告，“这是我这辈子第二好的一天了，我的老天啊。”

 

Peter笑了，然后笑容逐渐消失，“等会儿，第二好？第一的是啥？”

 

“上周，你终于让我——”

 

“好了！”Peter打断了他，“别说了！”他停了一会，又接着说，“不过，是啊，那次真的不错。”

 

“我就知道。”Wade轻佻地说道，俯下身又吻上了Peter，两个人都在这个吻中扬起了嘴角。

 

是啊，Peter爱他。而且尽管Wade从未开口，他也很确定这种感觉是双向的。

 

END.


End file.
